Beth I Hear You Calling
by readbetweenthesigns
Summary: The story of Beth Puckerman aged 16, so much like her mother, not only in looks but in other ways too. How will Puck and Quinn react to being grandparents? Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Based on character names and incidents within the TV show we know as Glee. The events from season 1 have been altered to fit my imagination, this is sixteen years in the future. No ownership claimed or implied.**

**A/N: This has the potential to become more than a one-shot. Let me know.**

"Mom," came the whispered voice from the doorway. "Mom." A little louder this time but still whispered. Quinn woke with a start, she shook her head and glanced to where she thought she'd heard a sound. Beth stood in the partially open doorway.

"Beth, what's wrong?" Quinn whispered, looking over her shoulder at her sleeping husband.

"Mom I need you," Beth whispered, her voice breaking. Quinn got out of bed and pulled her robe on over her shorts and top.

Out in the hallway she said quietly to Beth, "Are you ill? What's wrong? It's only 5.30, what are you doing up at this time?"

"I need to talk to you," Beth whispered, leading the way to her bedroom. Inside she went and sat on her bed. As soon as Quinn followed her in Beth handed her a white plastic wand. Beth closed her eyes and couldn't help but start crying.

Quinn closed her eyes and shook her head. She couldn't say the words out loud but she wanted to scream at her daughter, "NO NO NO NO NO NO! WE DID NOT WANT THIS FOR YOU!" She opened her eyes and looked at the wand. The screen showed just one word, 'pregnant'. "Oh Beth." Quinn sighed, sitting beside her on her bed. Beth had one foot on the bed, her arms round her lower leg, her mouth on her knee keeping the sobs from spilling out. Quinn pulled her daughter into her arms, Beth's head on her chest, her cheek on Beth's head, her hands rubbing and soothing her back and shoulders. "How far?" She asked. She felt Beth shrug. "You must have some idea. When was your last period?"

Beth lifted her head slightly. "I've missed two. I was hoping it would just go away….." then broke down again.

"Yeah, I know that feeling," Quinn murmured so very quietly, remembering back 17 years. "Who is it?" She asked Beth. "Who's the daddy?"

"Keegan." Beth whispered.

"Keegan Hudson?" Quinn asked, dreading the answer. She felt Beth nod.

"Please don't tell dad, not yet. He'll be so disappointed." Beth begged. She was right. Noah Puckerman would be disappointed. And ready to kill.

"He'll have to know Beth. It'd be better for you to tell him than for him to find out any other way." Quinn advised. "What do you want to do? Have you thought about your options. Have you discussed it with Keegan?" Again Beth shook her head.

"Keegan doesn't want to know. He said it was just a one night thing, he doesn't want a relationship with me. And he says it can't be his because he pulled out. It _is _his mom. That was the only time. Ever." Beth couldn't stem the tears.

Quinn's arms tightened round her daughter. "It's ok sweetie, try to calm down." Quinn buried her lips in Beth's hair, trying to hold back her own tears. "Try to get some rest and tomorrow we'll make an appointment to see Dr Chin, ok?" Quinn's head was buzzing, she knew she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep but she knew she had to try otherwise she would be no use to Beth later on in the day.

"S'up?" Puck murmured as Quinn got back into bed, "kids ok? Was that Beth at the door?" His voice was husky from sleep.

"It's fine, go back to sleep," Quinn whispered back, tucking herself in his arms.

Puck rocked against her, "Someone else is awake," he smiled, his eyes shut as he rolled Quinn to her back, coming over the top of her and claiming her mouth in a long hot kiss. Quinn wrapped round him tight, needing him. After all these years they still couldn't resist each other.

At brunch Beth was notably subdued. She sat in her usual place, a piece of toast being ripped to shreds on her plate but not actually being eaten. Puck glanced at Beth then back at Quinn. He looked around at everyone at the table, 13 year old Jesse, 9 year old Evie and 4 year old Reuben. None of them were taking notice of their oldest sister, who, on closer inspection looked ready to burst into tears at any given second. Quinn didn't look much happier.

"Somebody want to tell me what's going on?" Puck asked, glancing round. He saw Beth freeze for a split second and Quinn's eyes widen before she swallowed hard and tried to force out a laugh.

"What makes you think something's wrong?" Quinn asked brightly, shaking her head.

"Q. How long have we known each other?" Puck asked. "A long time," he answered himself, "you've never been able to lie to me, so don't even start with that. I know something is going on and I know it has to do with Beth because she's the only one who can't look at me. So, come on. Spill. What's up?"

"Is it to do with Beth throwing up in the mornings?" Evie asked, "cos it wakes me up. It's not fair we have to share a bathroom."

Puck looked first to Quinn. From her expression he knew that she knew. Then he turned to Beth. Her head was still down only now he could see tears falling on her plate. "Jess, can you take your brother and sister upstairs please?" Puck asked, very quietly, not giving Jesse room for argument. "Now, please." The three younger Puckermans left the kitchen. The three older Puckermans sat where they were. "Right. Now do you want to tell me there's nothing going on? Or are we going to hear the truth?"

Beth raised her head, her face tear stained. "I'm sorry, daddy," she whispered, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for it to happen, it just happened."

Puck looked at Quinn, "Did you know about this?" He asked.

"Beth just told me this morning. I'm waiting till Dr Chin's office opens tomorrow to get her an appointment to discuss her options." Quinn told him steadily.

Puck threw his napkin down, "Come on Q. There aren't any options, we both know that. Who better. Would you have done anything differently? Cos I damn sure wouldn't have." He sighed and looked at his eldest child. "Who is it? Do I know the guy?"

Beth and Quinn exchanged a look, "It's Finn and Rachel's boy, Keegan. He's denying it though." Quinn told him. Puck looked murderous.

"He'll fucking deny it when I get hold of him. He knows I have a gun, right? He knows I'm a cop and he still thought this was a good idea?" Puck pulled his phone from his pocket. After scrolling down his list of contacts Puck made a call. "Hey, it's Puck, have you got a minute?"

The reply must have been positive because Puck made arrangements for Rachel, Finn and their three children to come over to visit. This morning.

Sundays in the Puckerman household were usually relaxed. Not this Sunday. Jesse, with the bribe of a new video game agreed to watch Reuben and let him play in his room. Evie happily went to her room to draw castles for her princesses to live in. She was willing to let Finn and Rachel's 7 year old twin daughters play with her when they arrived.

Puck answered the knock at the door. He welcomed the Hudsons, the twins grinned at him, "Hi Uncle Puck." They chimed together, as usual. Keegan didn't dare look up from the door step. Rachel kissed his cheek, "Hello Noah."

Puck replied, "Hey Rach, Finn," he nodded, tight lipped to the guy who had been his best friend for years. For the second time in their life an unplanned teen pregnancy was going to rock that friendship. He hoped they were strong enough to weather the storm.

"Hey Keegan, how _are_ you?" Puck asked him, deliberately making him lift his head. As soon as Keegan glanced at the man who'd been introduced as 'Uncle Puck' when his parents adopted him at the age of 8, he knew. He knew that Puck knew. And he knew that Puck was going to kill him. If his dad didn't get there first.

"Girls? Evie is upstairs in her room waiting for you. Do you want to go up and play?" Puck asked, gently steering them towards the stairs. They were frequent visitors to each others' houses so the girls knew the way.

"What's going on?" Finn asked, puzzled.

"I think you're going to want to sit down for this. We're in here." Puck led the way to the kitchen. Beth was still sat at the table, pulling at the cuffs of her sleeves, head down. Quinn was making coffee and getting cups ready.

"Hi," she smiled brightly, too brightly, then glanced at Keegan then at Beth.

"Crap." Was the only thought in Keegan's head.

"Take a seat." Puck offered and sat down himself next to Beth. Once Quinn had distributed coffee and everyone was sat, the usual pleasantries out of the way, Puck decided that it would be better to get everything out in the open. He didn't want to be the one to say it though, he wanted Keegan to man up. "So," he said, taking Beth's cold hand in his, "do you want to tell your mom and dad why we're here, Keegan?"

Keegan shrugged, looking at the table, then looking out of the window, then back to the table. Puck waited a good few minutes but Keegan didn't speak. He swallowed a lot but he didn't speak. Beth was in tears again.

"Well, ok, if you're not man enough," Puck started.

Finn butted in. "What do you mean? Not man enough? What's going on? What's Keegan done? Or what do you think he's done?" Finn sounded very protective.

Keegan looked up then, at Beth, at her dad. He looked to the opposite side of the table at his parents, "I'm sorry. I never meant it to happen" he whispered.

"Never meant what Keegan?" Rachel asked, desperate to know how to help her son.

"I didn't mean to get Beth pregnant. I'm sorry." Keegan's voice was barely audible.

"Oh my God." Finn sank back in his seat.

"So you're not denying it?" Puck asked. "I'm just making sure because Beth was convinced you'd told her it couldn't be yours because you'd 'pulled out'." Puck used air quotes. "And that was way more information than a father wants to hear from his daughter let me tell you."

Keegan closed his eyes and shook his head. "It's mine." He looked at Beth. "I'm so sorry Beth."

"Yeah, well, sorry just isn't going to make this go away now is it?" Puck's voice was hard. Finn and Rachel had yet to even make a comment, they were still processing. "What possessed you, either of you to have sex without protection?" Puck couldn't help but ask. "To have sex at all at your age, come to that."

"Oh that's a good one coming from you." Finn finally found his voice. "I seem to remember something similar happening with you when we were the same age. With _my_ girlfriend." He looked pointedly at Quinn.

"Arguing about the past isn't going to change the future," Quinn put in. "I'm going to take Beth to see Dr Chin tomorrow. Keegan you're welcome to come too if you'd like, this involves you as much as it does Beth."

Keegan looked to his parents as if seeking permission to go with Quinn and Beth tomorrow. "I think you should," Rachel managed, her voice thick with tears. "You need to know what options are available to you and you both need to decide." Rachel couldn't go on any further.

Beth spoke up for the first time. "I want to keep it." She whispered, looking at her parents first, "I know it was hard for you when you made the choice to have me and bring me up. You could have had me adopted or had an abortion but you didn't. I can't either."

"Beth, sweetie," Puck began, "it's not going to be easy, but you've got me and your mom. We'll help all we can. And if Keegan is willing to be involved…." he looked over at the boy who looked just as scared as he had been 17 years ago when he found out from Finn that Quinn was pregnant.

"I'll come with you." Keegan said, making up his mind that he couldn't abandon Beth. His initial reaction when she'd told him she thought she might be pregnant was something he regretted. Words he couldn't take back. "Can my mom come too?" He asked. Beth nodded her agreement.

"I think you two need to talk." Puck told them. Beth and Keegan stood and left the kitchen. As the four parents watched them leave and head for the stairs Puck called after them, "family room, don't even _think_ of going upstairs."

"Isn't that like closing the stable door after the horse has bolted?" Commented Rachel.

"As long as Keegan keeps his stable door closed from now on I won't need to bolt him to anything." Puck replied. "How far on is she?" He asked Quinn.

"Well, from the dates she's about two and a half months." Quinn said, tracing patterns on the table with her finger, not wanting everyone to see the tears in her eyes.

"That'll make her just seventeen when it's born." Puck put his hands on his face, his elbows on the table. "Fuck," he whispered, "grandparents at thirty-fucking-three. Thirty three? Grandparents are supposed to be old, white haired, retired. Fuck." He shook his head sadly. "I know how my mom felt now when we told her you were pregnant with Beth. Ah crap. Who's going to tell her about this?" His hands going back over his face.

"She's your mother Puckerman." Was all Quinn said, knowing his reply would be fast.

"Yeah but she likes you more than she likes me." Puck always said that about his mom. It wasn't really true, but he always said it.

"What were they thinking?" Rachel asked. "I mean, we've had 'the talk' with Keegan plenty of times. He knows how to be safe and the consequences."

"Sometimes, at that age a guy isn't thinking with the brain in his head Rach." Puck sighed, "I know I usually wasn't."

"Still don't," Quinn nudged his shoulder. "At least you'll be a sexy hot grandpa."

"I'm glad you're finding this amusing Quinn." Finn said, stuffily, "I'm not finding anything to laugh at about the whole situation."

"Amusing? You think I find the thought of your son fucking my daughter amusing?" Quinn hissed. "And that he couldn't even be bothered to protect her? Oh yeah, I'm just having the _best_ fucking day ever."

Finn leant back in his seat, his eyes wide as Quinn had leant forward, the anger she genuinely felt flashing in her eyes. He remembered Scary Quinn from when they were at school. Scary Protective Mommy Quinn was in a league of her own.

"Come on Quinn, chill." Puck took her hand. "What's done is done. We can't change that, we can only help them go forward. They might change their minds after the appointment tomorrow. As much as I'd hate them to even consider the other two options, they might decide against keeping the baby."

"I don't think they will." Rachel said softly, "I mean, Keegan hated that he was adopted. He wanted to be with his birth mom, not with us. I know he was older but it's taken a long time for him to accept that he is as much a part of our life as Lily and Cora. I don't think he'd be able to give up his child for adoption.

As the parents sat drinking coffee in the kitchen, Beth and Keegan sat in the family room barely talking. "You know they're all going to be talking about us at school, don't you?" Beth whispered, breaking the silence. "My mom, when she was giving me 'the talk' told me how it was for her and my dad when she was pregnant with me. I mean, when she got pregnant she was dating _your_ dad then lied to him telling him he was _my_ dad. He eventually found out that he wasn't and who my dad really was and it nearly ruined their friendship, they've been friends for I don't know, nearly thirty years. Anyway, right up until I was born my mom was going to give me up for adoption, she said my dad was too immature to take care of us and her parents had disowned her." Beth swallowed hard wondering what her life might have been like in another world. "The day I was born they'd been on stage singing in a Glee competition," Beth indicated towards the kitchen, "all of them, have you never heard this story before?" She asked Keegan. He shook his head. Beth shrugged and carried on, "you know Uncle Kurt obviously and the others, Artie, Tina, Mike, Mercedes, Brittany, Aunty Tana and another guy they haven't seen for years, I forget his name. Anyway when they came off stage my mom's water broke, they rushed to the hospital, I was born and when they were looking at me through the nursery window, just the two of them, my dad admitted to my mom that he did love her, always had. Then he asked her if she wanted to keep me and she said yes. And they've been together ever since." Beth sniffed back a sob.

The four adults at the table were no closer to a solution than they had been an hour ago when Finn and Rachel became aware of the situation. They all turned towards the front door and saw Puck's mom let herself in.

"Hey Ma," Puck smiled. Great. Just what we don't fucking need today, my mother for Sunday lunch.

"Hi Rosa, how are you?" Quinn stood to greet her mother-in-law.

"I'm good." She kissed Quinn's cheek and in passing smacked a kiss on top of Puck's head. "Don't get up son, it's ok, it's not like I raised you with any manners anyway." She teased. "Hello Rachel, Finn." She nodded at them.

"Did you invite yourself for lunch again Ma?" Puck asked her.

"Err, no. I invited myself to spend time with my grandchildren if you must know." Rosa said, the hesitation at the beginning of her sentence barely noticeable. Barley. Quinn caught it and gave her a narrow eyed look. She knew. Rosa knew. Rosa had probably been the one to encourage Beth to tell her mom.

"When did she tell you?" Quinn asked, her gaze on Rosa's face.

Rosa thought about denying all knowledge but from the look on Quinn's face realised that it would be a waste of time. She sighed, "Yesterday, after Temple."

"And you told her she should tell us, right?" Quinn asked. Rosa nodded.

"And obviously she has." Rosa took a seat and accepted the coffee Quinn brought her. "How is she? I take it the test was positive?"

"Yeah." Puck confirmed. "You're going to be a great nana." He looked at his mom and saw from the sad smile she gave him she was remembering the day he brought Quinn home with him and told her she was going to be a nana.

"Has she said anything at all?" Rosa asked, "I mean, yesterday she didn't say who did the deed. I take it from you two being here," she glanced towards Rachel and Finn, "and the super happy atmosphere that it's possibly Keegan who's responsible?" All four nodded. "I thought so. I mean, they've always been close, ever since he came into your lives."

"A lot closer than we ever realised." Puck muttered. "You know Q, I have a total understanding of how your dad felt now. Not that I'd react the same way, but God. My baby girl. Sorry Finn, but I just want to rip his fucking heart out."

"Don't do that dad," Beth gave him a little smile from the doorway, "I'd hate for you to have to arrest yourself. Hey Nana."

"Hi sweetie," Rosa smiled at her oldest grandchild, noting the scared looking boy stood behind her, "how are you today? Feel better for everything being out in the open?"

"Yeah, I kinda do actually," she nodded. "And you were right, they didn't kill me."

"I told you they wouldn't." Rosa smiled again. I mean, what could they do? Their daughter was only treading the same path they had, and they'd survived. It hadn't been without hardship but they'd survived. They'd help their daughter to survive too. That's what families do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: A story using characters from Glee set in the future. No ownership or gain.**

**A/N: Medical stuff in this, there may be mistakes and I apologise for them.**

**I send my thanks to SalvatoreGirl, dancer1616, misguided ghost777, gleeksforeva and guest for reviewing the first chapter. Also to the people who have followed and favourited the story. I hope this lives up to expectation. This chapter answers the question of where Keegan came from.**

Finn knocked at Keegan's bedroom door. "Can I come in?" He asked hesitantly, he looked at his son laid on his bed staring up at the ceiling, his hands behind his head. "I think we should talk."

Keegan glanced towards his dad's head, the only part of him in the room, just leaning through the slightly open door. Keegan nodded, sighing. "Is this going to be it? Is this when they send me back? Because I've let them down?" He thought to himself. He remembered far too much of his early life to not be scared of that prospect. As much as he had made sure Finn and Rachel knew he hated them for taking him away from his real mom, he had loved them for it too, for saving him. He just didn't have the words or the tools to show it, until they taught him how. Until he felt totally safe and knew he wouldn't be hurt anymore.

Finn sat down on the end of the bed, his hand almost brushing Keegan's foot. Keegan moved it away just a fraction. He didn't say anything, his gaze returning to the ceiling. "We really do need to talk, Keegan." Finn began. "When you go with Beth and Quinn tomorrow the doctor is going to want background history on you. He'll need to know about your mom and your…..our dad." Finn looked down at his hands. It hurt him every time he thought about it. How his own mom had lied for years, telling him Christopher Hudson had been killed in action in Iraq, had been a hero when really he had been dishonourably discharged from the army for drug abuse. But the worst part was when the eighteen year old Finn found that Christopher wasn't dead. He was still addicted to crack and was living with a woman who was also addicted. And they had a child. A little boy called Keegan who had been born addicted too. The sad thing was that Finn didn't discover most of that till much later.

"Why will he need to know that?" Keegan asked.

"In case it has any impact on the baby." Finn looked directly at Keegan, "on Beth. You…..we don't know, you've never been tested, but, before we found you…" Finn struggled to go on.

Keegan closed his eyes, remembering the time before. That's what he'd come to think of his early life as, 'The Time Before'. The time before he was safe, the time before he was loved, unhurt. After his dad died his mom had turned to any way she could to get her hands on money for drugs. It usually meant selling herself. It sometimes meant selling her son. Until Finn and Rachel had found out about him and rescued him. Saved him. Even though he hated them for taking him away from the only parent he could really remember.

"So we need to tell them? Everything?" Keegan tried to swallow the tears of shame that threatened to engulf him. He couldn't stop the few from running down the sides of his face to his hair.

Finn touched Keegan's foot, his hand gentle, he nodded. "Everything."

"Beth will hate me." He whispered, hardly able to get the words out. "Her dad will hate me even more than he does right now." Keegan glanced to his dad, "I heard him say he wants to rip my heart out. I don't think he was joking either."

"Knowing Puck as long as I have, I'm not sure he was joking either. But you have to understand. Puck and Quinn were in the same position as you and Beth when they were sixteen. He'll know exactly what you're feeling." Finn tried to explain, Keegan cut him off.

"I thought Aunt Quinn told you that _you_ were Beth's father?" He asked.

"Well, technically that's true, she did, but I always had my doubts…." Finn looked away, embarrassed that he had been so clueless at sixteen to not even realise that the scenario Quinn had given him was totally ridiculous. And to not even check the information out himself, now that was just stupid. He still felt a lingering little bit of something, not anger, not resentment but something when he thought about his ex-girlfriend and his best friend lying to him for months. He had no doubt that Puck and Quinn were exactly right for each other, that they absolutely loved each other or that he and Rachel were meant to be together. But it did niggle. Still.

"Anyway, that doesn't matter. What matters is that you have to be honest about your answers when they ask questions. If you feel more comfortable then ask if you can be alone when you get asked. Or just with your mom. It's up to you. But they really do need to know. And it will probably mean you getting blood tests. It's something we should have done long ago but we didn't want to put you through any more stress, you'd been through enough. And no matter what, you'll always be my son. My brother and my son. And we will always love you. Ok?" Finn looked intently at Keegan, receiving his resigned nod.

"I love you too, dad." Keegan replied, attempting a smile.

Finn patted Keegan's foot then left the room. "Did you talk to him?" Whispered Rachel from outside the room. Finn nodded. "And?" She asked, encouraging with her hands for Finn to expand.

"He gets it. He knows what he has to do. I've given him the option of maybe talking with the doctor alone or just with you there, you know, for giving him his history. I thought it might make him feel less uncomfortable." Finn gave his characteristic shrug. "We'll have to wait and see, maybe we're worrying about nothing."

"I still think we should tell Quinn and Noah that it's a possibility. If they find out later and that we knew…" Rachel couldn't finish. She knew keeping this from Puck and Quinn could destroy their friendship

"I can't. I just can't." Finn closed his eyes, trying desperately to keep it together, "I just know I have to protect him any way I can. He's my son." Rachel nodded, tears in her eyes, her lips trembling, she knew how Finn felt, how thoughts of the past affected him. She got it.

"Hi Rachel, it's me," Quinn said as Rachel picked up the phone on Monday morning. "Can you meet us at Dr Chin's office at 11.30? That's the earliest appointment he had for today."

"Sure, we'll be there." Rachel replied, looking over at Keegan and nodding a reply to his mouthed question, is that Aunt Quinn? "Did you keep Beth off school today?"

"Yeah, she's here." Quinn answered, looking at her very pale and nervous daughter. Beth had yet to stop trembling this morning, she looked so nervous.

"So, we'll see you later?" Rachel couldn't find anything to talk about, there was only one subject in both of their minds and that really needed discussing with Dr Chin. Quinn agreed and hung up. Rachel looked back at Keegan. "11.30 with Dr Chin." She told him.

Keegan nodded and took a deep calming breath. The closer it got to the appointment the less he felt like opening up to anyone. Why would they have to know about all the bad things? He was fine, he was healthy, he had been for years. Why would it all have to come up now? Why should it? But his mom and dad thought it might. "Well, if they don't ask I'm not going to tell them anything." Keegan made his mind up.

At 11am sharp Quinn and Beth walked through the doors to Dr Chin's waiting room. Quinn just couldn't stand the wait any longer, she'd had to get out of the house. They might as well wait at Dr Chin's office as anywhere else. "I remember coming here when I was your age," Quinn murmured, "it doesn't feel any less nerve-wracking now."

"Can I help you?" The receptionist asked politely, looking curiously, knowingly at Beth.

"Yes," Quinn replied, "Beth Puckerman, we have an appointment?"

The receptionist scrolled down her list. "Ah yes," she said, smiling, "take a seat. The nurse will be with you soon. As it's your first visit there will be some questions that will be asked regarding your background."

"Yes. Thank you." Quinn replied, taking Beth's hand and going to the seating area. As they sat down Rachel and Keegan came in. They walked straight over to Quinn and Beth and sat down. Keegan sat next to Beth. He gave her an upward motion of his head, a school standard "s'up" without saying a word. Beth replied with a shrug. A full conversation in teenage speak, without a sound being made. They both sighed.

"Beth Puckerman?" The nurse called. Quinn and Beth stood up. "Actually, I don't need both of you for this. Just Beth." She spotted the boy along side Beth. Rather than call across the room the nurse walked over to the little group. "And is this the….."

The nurse was cut off by both Quinn and Rachel telling her yes. "Then I'd like for you to come too, if Beth is ok with that. It's just a few questions and answers about your health and history. Don't look so worried," she smiled, "I'm not a monster."

Keegan glanced over his shoulder at Rachel as he followed Beth and the nurse. He was dreading this. Dreading Beth finding out about his life. She would look at him differently. Pity him. Be repulsed by him. He loved Beth, he didn't want her to pity him. He just wanted her to love him. Keegan's fingers found Beth's and curled round them. She sucked in a little breath, glancing up at him through her eyelashes, her fingers flexing, giving his a little squeeze back then leaving them there in his grip.

In the stark white examining room the nurse asked them both to sit first of all. They did, their fingers still entwined and resting on Keegan's knee, taking a little bit of comfort and courage from each other. She asked general questions about their health and then the main one. About their previous sexual activity. Beth quickly answered that she didn't have any history. Just this one time. Keegan closed his eyes, he took a deep breath and found the strength to say "I was abused before I was adopted by my mom and dad. My birth mother sold me to strangers whenever she needed money for drugs." He said, his voice matter of fact. He turned and looked at Beth. It wasn't pity he saw in her eyes. It wasn't fear either. He saw compassion. He saw that it didn't matter to her.

"Ok." Nodded the nurse, "and have you ever been tested? For Hepatitis? HIV?" The nurse shook her head along with Keegan.

"Not that I know of," was the easiest answer, Keegan felt Beth's fingers tighten on his. She wasn't pulling away from him. She didn't think he was dirty, unclean. She was telling him with that tiny little movement of her fingertips that it was ok, he wasn't any different to the Keegan that she knew yesterday, to the Keegan who's kisses she craved, who's touch had turned her insides to molten lava, who had made her feel like she was the only other person on the planet.

"Ok." The nurse nodded again. "Well, there are some tests we will have to run. Because you have had unprotected sex together, Beth it also means running those tests on you too. I would urge you not to think 'the damage is already done' and in future use condoms. They don't just prevent pregnancy, they prevent the spread of diseases too. Ok?" The nurse spoke gently and without judgement. Both Beth and Keegan nodded.

The nurse left them for a few moments. Keegan took a chance. "Do you hate me?" He whispered. "For what I might have done to you?"

"I couldn't ever hate you Keegan. Not since the first time Uncle Finn and Aunt Rachel brought you to visit." Beth decided it was time Keegan knew, "I love you. I always have."

"I know." Keegan gave Beth a half smile, "you would never have….."

Beth nodded her agreement. "No, I wouldn't have." She gave a tiny, breathy laugh and bit her lip. She looked so like her mom.

"Me either," he whispered, giving her a half smile. "You're the only one."

The nurse returned and bloods were taken, vials and vials were filled to send for various testing procedures. "Now it's time for you to see Dr Chin. Do you want your moms with you?" She looked between the two. They nodded.

"You know my mom might need to know about this, right?" Beth asked, "If Dr Chin mentions it? If there's anything in the results?"

"If it gets mentioned then we talk about it. If it doesn't it's just you, me, my mom and my dad that know. And honestly? I'm cool with whatever." Keegan replied nodding, realising he was telling the truth. And he hadn't expected to be doing that. Not about this subject.

Rachel and Quinn joined them with Dr Chin. "Ok." He checked the notes. "Beth Puckerman." He glanced over to Quinn, "Wow. I remember your mom coming here when she was pregnant with you. And then your…..let me get this right without checking…brother, sister, brother? Right?" Beth nodded, liking this friendly man. "Does your dad still have that ridiculous mohawk?" He knew that Puck didn't, having seen him only this morning for an incident involving damage to his property from a strange scary woman who had been stalking him for over sixteen years, all because she'd had a phantom pregnancy and she had wanted Dr Chin to pass off this child sat in front of him now as her own. Thankfully Quinn Fabray - as she was then - had come to her senses and kept her daughter with support and love from the unlikely source of Noah Puckerman.

"No, he hasn't had that since he graduated high school." Beth smiled, feeling at ease with Dr Chin. She wasn't just a number on his patient list. He remembered things about people without having to check facts, it was nice. He remembered even what her parents had been like when she was born, how many brothers and sisters she had. Beth liked it. She felt comfortable. At ease. And knowing what he'd be looking at fairly soon, where he'd be shoving instruments, she was rather glad about that. The only other person who'd been anywhere _near _there was sat at the side of her. And Beth knew, if her dad had his way Keegan would never get there again.

"And you must be Keegan. I'm sorry, the only info I have on you is on paper, not in my head like all the pregnancies I've monitored over the last thirty years. I know you have twin sisters, Cora and Lily if memory serves?" He raised an eyebrow at Rachel. He saw by her smiling nod that he was right. "So. Down to business." Dr Chin glanced at the two youngsters, glad that they had parental support. "The pregnancy test the nurse ran was positive, but you already knew that, didn't you?" Beth and Keegan both nodded very slightly. "I'd like to have a feel of your tummy if that's ok Beth. It helps me to check how things are inside. Ok?" Again he received a slight nod from Beth. "Do you want to hop up on the couch right here?" Dr Chin rose and indicated the trolley style bed that was half hidden behind the curtain in the room. Beth followed his instructions. She only had to lift her top to expose the not quite concave stomach. Dr Chin pressed and touched, feeling at the little life hiding way inside. "You can get up now. Thank you." Dr Chin helped Beth to sit up, then went to wash his hands. As he sat down he looked back again at the young people in front of him.

"Well this little one, according to the dates and from what I can feel is due early July. Have you thought about the future?" He asked them, "what your options are?" He looked at both of them now, waiting just for a moment. "The three choices you have are, one, not continue with the pregnancy. Two continue with it and give the baby up for adoption or three continue with it and keep the baby. I'm sure that your parents have already talked to you about this. I know that your parents Beth, are especially clued up on those options."

"I want to keep the baby." Beth whispered, trying hard to find her voice. Keegan lifted her hand to his knee again, nodding his support.

"I can see from the nurses notes that there may be health issues involved." He looked directly at Keegan. "Are you happy for them to be discussed?" Keegan took a breath and closed his eyes, trying to find the little burst of inner strength he'd accessed earlier to tell the nurse about it in the first place. He nodded, knowing that Quinn and Puck would need to know eventually. It might as well be from the start. "Ok. Well the blood results will take a while. If there is anything untoward with the results it might make a difference in your decision to have the baby." Both Beth and Keegan nodded. Quinn was almost ripping her lip apart. She wanted to know what the health implications were and how would they affect her daughter. "Ok. So if the tests show positive results for Hepatitis or HIV then we will discuss them further. If they're clear then I would still advise you to use condoms whenever you have intercourse in the future. Either of you."

Quinn's eyes opened wide. HIV? Hepatitis? And he'd had unprotected sex with her baby? "Puck will kill him." She thought, each word evolving slowly in her head. Quinn glanced at Rachel. Rachel lowered her lids and shook her head ever so slightly. "Ok, she doesn't want me to ask, so I won't. Yet."

At the end of the appointment Quinn stopped Rachel from leaving immediately. "I think we need a meeting. At our house. Right now. And no, this can't wait. Can you call Finn? Get him to come over?" Rachel nodded. She'd known that this would come. "Good, I'll call Puck tell him he's needed at home. And we will want answers." Both Keegan and Rachel nodded.

Rachel followed Quinn's car. "I'm so proud of you," her voice was almost a whisper, "for being brave enough to tell your story. I know it must be hard." She glanced at Keegan, his head down, jaw clenching, not saying a word. He looked up, out of the window his eyes narrowed against the sunlight, his lips tight together. He nodded.

At the Puckerman home Rachel and Keegan got out of the car and walked slowly up the path. Puck arrived a few moments later, his police issue gun holstered to his side. It didn't make Keegan feel any more confident. Finn arrived within ten minutes.

Quinn had already started the coffee. Puck, Beth, Keegan and Rachel were at the table. Finn sat down with them. "How did things go?" He asked, looking at Keegan.

"I told them. Everything. They're running tests and on Beth too." Keegan told him, taking Beth's hand again. He sounded strong now, in control.

"Hold up." Puck said, looking from Finn to Keegan and back again, "what tests and why are they running them on Beth. What have you done to her?"

"He had unprotected sex with her. We already know that," Quinn told Puck, "what I want to know is how she may have been exposed to HIV or Hepatitis?" Puck's eyes widened. His fingers itched to pull his gun. But he didn't.

"You've done this once today, you can do it again." Beth encouraged, her thumb giving the ends of his fingers a little press.

Keegan nodded, taking a breath. "Before my mom and dad," he indicated Finn and Rachel, "found me I lived with my birth mom. She was a drug addict. My dad had been too but he died when I was three or four. While he was alive he always got them their drugs. When he died she still needed them. She didn't have any other ways of paying so she used her body to get crack. Sometimes she let them use me. She got money or drugs directly when she sold me like she did when she sold herself. Some weirdos just like young kids, male, female, doesn't make a difference, as long as they scream." Keegan shrugged, tears in his eyes from the shame and the remembered pain.

"Tell them the rest." Finn encouraged.

"What the fuck? There's more?" Puck asked, wondering how this young boy had withstood that much. He'd seen it happen too many times where even the youngest of kids turned to the same fix that the parent was selling them for, to get through it.

"My dad's name was Christopher Hudson. Finn is my brother." Keegan looked up finally, he sounded proud of the very last part.

"Ok." Puck nodded, "I know that was hard for you. I have to tell you, as a cop I know it happens more often than you'd like to think. But as Beth's dad….." he shook his head. He was even more angry today than he had been yesterday at the thought of what Keegan might have exposed Beth to. It was unlikely, really, as he had been out of that situation for about as long as he'd been in it without any ill effects. But still.

"Yeah, I know. I get it." Keegan looked at Puck. "And I totally understand that you want to rip my heart out. Personally I'd have thought you'd want to rip my balls off."

Puck couldn't hide the hint of a smile. He had to admire the kid's balls. He'd always liked Keegan. Till yesterday. Now he knew why the kid reminded him of Finn when they were growing up. He had the same gangly appearance. Not quite so tall but almost. "Yeah, well, the jury's still out on that one. Don't make too many plans for them for the future."

"I thought your dad died in Iraq?" Quinn finally said.

"So did I till I was eighteen." Finn looked up and nodded, he gave a sad smile. "That's what my mom always told me. Till I wanted to join the army. Then she told me some of the truth. She told me that he'd been kicked out of the army for using drugs. That bit was true. He moved to Cincinnati, that bit was true. She told me he was dead. That bit wasn't quite so true. I found out after graduation that he was still alive, and I found him. He was living with a woman. They hid Keegan from me the only time I visited because they thought I was CPS or something. I only found out when he died a few years later that I had a brother. I went back to the last known address, she was still there. So was Keegan. And while I was there a guy came to the door and threw money at her and tried to take him to the bedroom. I stopped him, a bit more permanently than he might have expected and took Keegan away that day. He's been with us ever since. The rest you know." Finn rubbed his hands over his face, taking a deep breath.

"How do you mean you stopped him?" Puck asked. He was afraid of what he was going to hear about his friend's past.

"I fixed his car." Finn admitted. "What else would a mechanic do? It only took me a few minutes to do something undetectable to his brakes. He died when he was driving away from me. I might have made him think I was chasing him. And I waited till I was sure before 'I came across the accident' and rang for help."

"One less perverted fuck up on the streets of Cincinnati and it's only hear say. Please don't give me any more information. Not about that." Puck said, his eyes closed, shaking his head, one hand raised.

"So, where do we stand right now?" Quinn asked, trying to clear her head. "At this moment you are both in agreement about keeping the baby, yes?" They both nodded. "Ok. I know when it was me and your dad I went to live at his house with him, your Aunt Leah and Nana but that was because my own parents kicked me out and didn't want anything to do with me. That's not happening here. Keegan, you'll be welcome to visit any time, ok?"

"And will he be able to stay over sometimes? With me?" Beth asked. The look she received from both of her parents gave the answer. "You and dad slept together when you went to live with him when you got kicked out." Beth said, her eyes trained on her mom's face. She saw her mom glance first at Finn, drawing in a deep breath then at her dad.

"That's different." Puck replied, giving the worst answer he possibly could have.

"How?" Beth asked, puzzled. "How is it any different? You were both sixteen and you got mom pregnant. And I know just from bits I've overheard over the years that you didn't have separate rooms when mom moved in with you, 'cos Nana's said many times that even though she told you not under her roof or something like that you still did. All the time according to Aunt Leah."

"My sister has a big mouth," muttered Puck under his breath. "And again, it's different. Your mom didn't have anywhere or anyone. No one. Just me. You have us. All of us. So I think you can manage without the comfort of sleeping in lover boy's arms."

"Aunt Rachel. Would you let us stay together at your house?" Beth asked.

Rachel looked at the young couple, she really wanted to say yes. Then she looked at Puck and Quinn and knew she had to say no. "How about a compromise?" Rachel offered. "What about weekends. Friday night till Sunday evening they get to be together, then back to their own house ready for school."

Puck still wanted to scream no. He didn't want to even contemplate the idea of his baby girl sharing her bed with anyone, he didn't think he could quite stomach it under his own roof. He also knew what would happen. He could see the light in Beth's eyes. Determination. She wanted her own way and that was something they had never been used to with Beth. She'd always been a pleasant, easy going child. Now she wasn't quite a child, nor yet a woman. "I can't make any decision on that. I need to think about it. Quinn?" He wasn't asking her to make the choice either, he wanted them both to be able to discuss in private how they felt about it.

"Actually, if you'll excuse us, we'll go and talk about it right now." Quinn told them, standing and looking to Puck for him to follow her. He did.

In their room they talked. "Look, I know you don't even want to think about it but it has happened. She's already pregnant. Remember when I moved in to your house? Your mom said I was to have your room and you were supposed to sleep on the couch?" Puck nodded, "and how many nights did you actually even make the couch up?" Puck shrugged, Quinn answered her own question. "None. You told me you wanted to hold me through the night, to feel her as much as I did. Is it fair that Keegan doesn't get the same chance? I didn't sleep properly from finding out that I was pregnant till that first night in your arms. That was the first time I slept without crying myself to sleep, without waking half a dozen times through the night. How can we deny her that comfort? Even if it's only on the weekend?"

Puck closed his eyes, shaking his head very slightly, "I still ca…." he broke off, licking his dry lips. Puck looked at Quinn, "I remember how it felt. How scared I was. I didn't show it, I know I came across as cocky, selfish, stupid. But I was so damn scared. Everything felt so out of control. That's how it feels now. I feel like that same stupid sixteen year old kid with real life hurtling towards him at a hundred miles an hour."

Quinn stepped forward and put her head on his shoulder, her hands on his hips. "Did you feel safer, more in control when you held me through the night? With your hands on Beth?" Her voice was soft, so quiet.

"Yeah." Puck admitted. "Yeah I did. Ok, he can stay Friday through Sunday. But he has to respect Beth going to Temple and also the rules of the house."

"What rules?" Quinn scoffed, "if you finish your dinner first you get to wash up? We've never had rules of the house. We've never needed them."

"There's a fucking biggie right at the top of the list. No sex on a weekend." Puck shot at her.

"Remember what you said to your mom when she told you off for not sleeping on the couch that first night?" Quinn asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Yeah," Puck grumbled, "I can't get her anymore pregnant than she already is."

"We just have to accept that they most definitely have a sexual relationship. As long as they use condoms I don't think we should put any vetoes in place. That'll just make them go off and do it somewhere else, make it all the more exciting." Quinn reasoned. "And if they're here, chances are they'll feel too embarrassed to even get close."

"It never embarrassed me, even with my mother in the next bedroom and you making enough noise to wake the dead." Puck grinned, "you still make a lot of noise." He whispered against her lips.

"There's an exception to every rule." Quinn laughed.

"And I'm fucking exceptional," Puck demonstrated, his tongue slipping between her lips. "I'm going to have to go back to work soon." Puck sighed, "but tonight you are going to scream." His body thrusting against her gave her some indication of how badly he wanted to continue this now.

"So we're agreed?" Quinn asked. "Keegan can stay Friday through Sunday, with Beth, in her room but if they choose to take advantage of that they must use condoms. Ok?" Puck reluctantly nodded.

"But I still don't like it." Puck grumbled.

"She's your little girl," Quinn reasoned, "you wouldn't like it if she was 35 and this was her wedding night. I think if we don't do this, allow this then we might lose her forever. And I'm not prepared to do that." Puck had to agree with that particular sentiment. He wasn't prepared to alientate his daughter either. They returned to the kitchen.

"Ok. So we've reached an agreement." Quinn said, her hands clasped in front of her. "Keegan can come over to stay Friday till Sunday. Beth still has to go to Temple on Saturday and you will make sure that you have condoms. Just in case. Although I will be more than happy if you don't feel the urge. At all."

"And I will remind you Keegan," Puck stared at him, "the condom issue is not optional and I do carry a gun." He nodded once before turning to Quinn. "I'm going to have to go back to work, ok?" He kissed her very briefly then dropped a kiss on Beth's head. "See you sweetie, and you will be at school tomorrow. I don't care if they all look and stare at you. Keegan will be there for you. Me and your mom lived through it. You can do it too."

Beth scowled at her dad. She'd been hoping to get a few more days off school to get her head round things. Oh well, at least at school she could be with Keegan through the day and still have the weekends to look forward to. It was better than they could have hoped for. And it had only been a spur of the moment thing to ask for. Beth hoped Keegan wanted that as much as she did because he'd never said a word about that, at all. She risked a glance at him now and saw the light in his eyes. Yes he was looking much happier. Good.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership to anything that was created by Fox and RIB. I only claim ownership of the storyline. Although to be fair, so do a million other people.**

**A/N: Lexiepuckerman-evans14, didn't want to miss you out again, apologies for that. Salvatoregirl, thank you for the review, very kind of you to say so.**

**Followers and favouriters of this story - you're all really, really fab. Thank you so much. :D**

Qinn was waiting outside the bathroom with dry crackers. Beth opened the door and groaned. "How long does this go on for?" She asked, wearily.

Quinn shrugged, "It all depends. Every pregnancy is different." She stroked a hand across Beth's brow. "You'll feel better soon. Have a couple of crackers now and keep some by your bed. Try to eat a couple before you get up in the morning." She gave her daughter a tight lipped smile, "they always helped me."

"Thanks mom." Beth sighed as she lay back down on her bed. "Keegan text me this morning. He's coming by to pick me up for school." She looked up at her mom. "I think he wants everyone to know we're together."

"Well, I think, if you're serious about doing this together it might not be a bad idea for people around you to know you have his support. I know it made a difference to me when everyone knew me and your dad were together." Quinn's hand patted Beth's leg. "It's still not going to be easy once people know about the baby. There will be comments, questions, bitchiness, rudeness and just plain nastiness." Quinn snorted a laugh, "And that's just from Coach Sylvester. How is that woman still there. She must be 111 years old by now."

"She says she 37." Beth grinned. "But yeah, I'm expecting all the negative stuff. I hope I can handle it."

"Well, Keegan will just have to look after you." Quinn advised, "come on, get dressed, it's time for breakfast."

Beth turned green at the thought. "Urrgh, mom, don't mention food," as she pushed herself up and ran to the bathroom with her hand over her mouth.

Five minutes later Evie stood at Beth's bedroom door complaining. "Mom. It's not fair. I need the bathroom too."

"Go use my bathroom. And it's not your sister's fault, ok? Just be patient with her." Quinn smiled, giving her younger daughter a kiss on the head.

"Yeah it is her fault," mumbled Jesse as he passed. "She's the one that got knocked up."

"Jesse, please. Be nice to Beth. She needs our support." Quinn pleaded, looking into her son's eyes.

"As long as she doesn't call it Daisy, Bo or Luke." Jesse grumbled.

"Why? What's wrong with those names?" Quinn asked, puzzled.

"Mom!" Jesse looked at her shocked, "seriously?" He walked away shaking his head, he turned back to grin. "It'll be bad enough being someone's Uncle Jesse without any of those names being in the mix."

"Oh. Right." Quinn wrinkled her nose, nodding, "I get you. Yeah, you're right. We'll talk her out of those names if they come up."

Beth appeared at her back. "What names?" She asked, looking and sounding much brighter.

"Never mind." Jesse grinned and went downstairs. He knew his sister would absolutely insist on one of those names even if she hated them if she had any inkling at all that it would cause him distress. That's what siblings do.

"Dad already gone to work?" Jesse asked as he ate his breakfast.

"Yeah, he's on early shift today." Quinn nodded. "You have a game this evening don't you?"

"Mmhmm, will dad be there?" Jesse looked hopeful.

"That's why he's gone in early, so that he can come to your game." She smiled at her boy. He looked so much like his dad but without the mohawk. He never seemed to realise the looks he collected from girls and women alike. Quinn always marvelled when they went shopping or wherever, he was oblivious to the girls drooling after him. God help her in a couple of years if he was anything at all like Puck. She'd be beating them away from the door with a stick. Puck would really, _really_ need to have 'the talk' with Jesse again. She didn't think she could cope with another teen pregnancy.

"Carlos is outside mom." Jesse looked up from his phone, munching the last of his toast on the run, "I'll see you later."

"Have you got everything?" Quinn called to his retreating back and flinched as the front door slammed.

Beth and Evie came down together. Beth still didn't feel like eating much beyond dry toast and she only nibbled at that.

"Can I tell everyone at school I'm going to be an aunty?" Asked Evie, swinging her feet as she sat at the table.

"No." Quinn told her firmly, "It's not anyone's business but ours, they don't need to know yet."

"Awww, that's so not fair." Grumbled Evie. "Alice Wilson got a dog and we all had to listen to stories about it for days and days. We're getting a baby and that's so much more exciting and I can't tell everyone? You're mean." Evie sat back, a scowl on her face, her arms folded across her chest.

"Yeah, well." Quinn looked at her, "sometimes life is mean. And I better not hear about you telling people. It's Beth's business, her choice." Quinn looked round the table. "Reuben." She called, "concentrate on your breakfast please. The soldiers will still be there when you've finished."

Reuben looked up, his hand hovering over the little green posed figures that surrounded his plate. "Am I going to Nana's house today?" He asked.

"No, you're staying home with me." Quinn smiled at him, "won't that be fun?"

Reuben scowled, "No. You don't let me play soldiers in my dinner. Nana lets me."

"She does not." Quinn admonished. "Stop playing and start eating, we still have to get Evie to school." She turned to look at Beth, "what time is Keegan picking you up?"

Beth's phone chimed with an incoming message. She checked it, "Right now. Bye mom, bye kids, see you later." Beth stood picking up her bag. Quinn followed her to the door.

"Take care and don't take any shit from anyone, ok?" She whispered to Beth and hugged her. Quinn waved at Keegan sat in his car on the driveway. Beth skipped to the passenger side and got in, Keegan leant over as did Beth, they gave each other a sweet little kiss. Quinn felt a warm 'aww' moment. "He better look after her." She thought to herself as they drove away.

"Puckerman" Coach Sylvester's voice echoed down the hall. Beth's step faltered. The hand holding Keegan's suddenly felt very damp. She shut her eye's knowing that any second now Coach would catch up and come and stand in front of her. Whatever she had to say would be very loud. It always was. "I want to talk with you." Coach now stood right in front of Beth and Keegan. "A little birdy tells me that you are more like your mother than we thought. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Excuse me?" Beth asked, stalling for time, knowing that there were a million ears waiting to hear what Coach Sylvester was going to say next. She might not actually have a cheer squad to coach anymore or teach any subjects and technically be old enough to retire but no one thought she would leave McKinley until she was carried out in a wooden track suit.

"I mean, girly," Coach said loudly, clearly, "that your mother screwed up at your age by getting pregnant with you and now you've done the same thing? How stupid must you people be?" She scoffed.

"Hey." Will Schuester's voice cut across Sue's. "Leave them alone Sue. They don't need this from you."

Beth and Keegan glanced round uncomfortably. Yep, they were gossiping. They could see the sidelong glances and the hands hiding the mouths, hear the hum of the whispers. "It's started." Keegan whispered, his arm going round her shoulder.

Mr Schuester came to stand with them as Sue made a dismissive noise and strode away. He watched her walk down the hall yelling nasty comments to random students then turned to Beth and Keegan. "Are you two both ok?" He asked, watching their faces to see the truth of their answer.

"We're fine Mr Schue," Keegan answered for them both. "It had to come out at some time," he shrugged, "we were hoping it would be later rather than sooner but…." he made a motion with his head, less than a shrug this time.

"Yeah, well, Sue doesn't think of anyone's feelings." Mr Schue patted Beth's shoulder, "you know where I am, right? If you need anything." They both nodded and thanked him, "I'll see you in Glee later." Mr Schuester walked away, the only thought in his head was of the way history had a bad habit of repeating itself over and over again.

Keegan got the first questions thrown at him in the locker room. His locker just happened to be the same one Puck's belongings had occupied all those years ago. As he sat on the bench rooting through his bag trying to avoid everyone he heard someone ask quietly "How the fuck did you manage that? You know who her dad is, right?"

Keegan looked up, "Of course I know her dad. I've known her whole family since I was eight years old."

"And yet you're still walking." The captain of the football team said, admiringly.

"So what are you going to do?" Asked another guy, "is she going to get rid of it?"

"No." Keegan replied, still looking in his bag. "We're keeping the baby."

"Keeping it as in not getting it adopted once it's here? Keeping it keeping it? Being parents?" The same guy asked. "Why?"

Keegan sat back against the wall, he sighed, "Beth wants to have the baby, she doesn't want to get rid of it and she doesn't want to have it adopted. So yeah, we'll be parents. It's not the first time it's happened at this school and it probably won't be the last." Keegan just felt tired, "can I get changed now?"

"So what did her dad actually say?" Jamie Ross, who had been picked up by Puck more than once was determined to find out. "You know, did he threaten you with his gun? Did he try to arrest you? What? I mean, the guy can be real mean."

"He said he wanted to rip my heart out and for me not to make any long term plans with my balls cos they're under threat too," Keegan half smiled. "Can't blame the guy, she's his daughter." Keegan shrugged.

"Bet you don't get left alone for an opportunity to do it again." Jamie grinned. Keegan kept the information about the weekend sleep-overs to himself. That would be his and Beth's little piece of paradise. If they could ever bring themselves to even kiss each other knowing that Quinn and Puck would be down the hall. And her brothers and sister in the surrounding rooms. Actually, Keegan was feeling really nervous about it.

The rest of the week was as bad as Tuesday. The only respite they got was in Glee with their real friends. Even some of those were determined to make comparisons between Beth and her mom. One joker brought out an old copy of the Thunderclap and showed off the picture of the original New Directions in their first year as a group. "Hey, Beth. I thought your dad's name was Noah." Jennifer shouted from the piano. "It says here 'Nathan Puckerman'."

"Yeah I know, no idea why they put the wrong name, but they did." Beth came over to have a look. She loved to see her mom and dad in pictures when they were young. "Oh look, there's me," she grinned her finger on her mom's protruding belly.

"Your dad is one good looking dude." Jennifer breathed, "your brother looks _just _like him. Think you can convince Jesse to get his hair cut like that?"

"My brother is enough of a dork without making himself stand out even more." Beth laughed, "my dad was always a badass, he could carry the mohawk off, Jesse is too much of a good guy to manage it." Beth looked at the picture intently, reading the names, "Keegan, that guy's name I couldn't remember? It's Matt. There he is look." Beth turned back to the picture, "you know, it's weird but all these people were waiting at the hospital for me to be born. Mercedes and my dad were in the room with my mom and the others were waiting outside, even Mr Schuester. Oh, except Aunt Rachel. She stayed at the competition to find out the results."

"Wow. I've only just noticed but to say you're adopted you really look a lot like your dad." Jennifer commented to Keegan, "weird."

"Yeah, life is sometimes." Keegan said back, shaking his head, looking at Beth.

Mr Schue rushed in to the room, out of breath. He called the class to order. "Ok guys. We have a request here, some of the original New Directions have asked to make a special appearance, to show their support for…..well, you know who for. Come on in guys." Mr Schue called, his arm raised in welcome toward the door. Beth and Keegan both drew in a breath together as Puck, Quinn, Rachel, Finn, Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Artie, Santana and Brittany all walked through the door.

As the class settled down, Keegan and Beth were directed to specific seats, the group lined up in three rows, Puck, Quinn, Rachel and Finn were in front, the others behind.

Mr Schue pointed to the band to start, all of the assembled team hummed and swayed as they had when they'd sung the song so many years ago. Instead of Artie taking the lead, Puck and Finn began: (*Puck/Finn #Quinn/Rachel ^All)

*Sometimes in our lives  
*We all have pain  
*We all have sorrow

*But if we are wise  
*We know that there's  
*Always tomorrow

#Lean on me, when you're not strong  
#And I'll be your friend  
#I'll help you carry on

#For it won't be long  
#Till I'm gonna need  
#Somebody to lean on

*Please swallow your pride  
*If I have things  
*You need to borrow

#For no one can fill  
#Those of your needs  
#That you won't let show

^You just call on me brother  
^When you need a hand  
^We all need somebody to lean on

^I just might have a problem  
^That you'll understand  
^We all need somebody to lean on

^Lean on me, when you're not strong  
^And I'll be your friend I'll help you carry on  
^For it won't be long  
^Till I'm gonna need  
^Somebody to lean on

^You just call on me brother  
^When you need a hand  
^We all need somebody to lean on

^I just might have a problem  
^That you'll understand  
^We all need somebody to lean on

#*If there is a load  
#*You have to bear  
#*That you can't carry

#*I'm right up the road  
#*I'll share your load  
#*If you just call me

^Call me  
*If you need a friend  
(#Call me)  
^Call me  
(#Call me)

*If you need a friend  
(#Call me)  
*If you ever need a friend  
(#Call me)  
^Call me  
(#Call me)  
^Call me  
(#Call me)  
^Call me  
(#Call me)  
^Call me  
(#Call me)

*If you need a friend  
(#Call me)  
^Call me  
(#Call me)  
^Call me  
(#Call me)  
^Call me  
(#Call me)  
^Call me  
(#Call me)

They ended the song cheering, clapping and laughing. Puck, Quinn, Rachel and Finn walked towards their kids. Beth and Keegan both stood to be engulfed in a hug that ended up being all six of them. Puck even hugged Keegan then straightened up and pointed a finger at him, "This doesn't mean that I like you," he teased, grinning. "And just remember what we talked about the other day. If you're going to…" he broke off as Keegan coughed and hushed him.

"Nobody knows about that." Keegan said very quietly, "we've got to have something still a secret. And to be honest," he looked between his dad who had joined them, and Puck, "do you think I even dare. In your house? With you down the hall?" Keegan's face showed how weird it seemed to him to be even having the conversation. In the choir room.

"I like you a little bit more now." Puck grinned. "And keep in mind that I have a gun." He winked then turned to hug Beth. She was weeping into her mom's shoulder.

"Daddy, that was so cool." Beth sobbed, "we were just looking at you all in the Thunderclap," she picked up the book and opened it to the page.

"Oh my God." Laughed Quinn, "I haven't seen this for years, look at that awful dress. Look at your hair. Mmmm" she twitched her eyebrows, "think the mohawk could make a comeback?" She leant really close to Puck, "it always really turned me on."

"I know it did." Puck smirked, "that's why I kept it for so long. I only ever did it for a dare at the end of freshman year, then I saw how you looked at me. You licked your lips every time you saw me and your breathing got really fast. I noticed that because I was always staring at your boobs." He hugged Quinn close to him. "That's why the 'hawk stayed. For you."

"Errm, gross. Your child here. Can hear you." Beth said, from her hugged position between her parents.

"Then don't listen," Puck advised before kissing Quinn.

"Aww, that's so sweet, even after all these years." Santana's voice cut in. She still never managed to hit the sincere note and everything she said always sounded sarcastic, but they knew better.

"Oh my God it's the original ones." Sue Sylvester's grating voice made everyone turn. "S'up Fabray? Come to pass on pregnancy tips to all the high school girls? Oh, no need, the only one in this school who is pregnant is your daughter. Now why doesn't that surprise me?"

Puck walked to the doorway. "Listen you miserable old bitch," he said very, very quietly, "why don't you do this school a favour and retire? Oh that's right, because without this place you've. Got. Nothing," Puck made sure each word was slow and deliberate. "Do not upset my daughter again. Understand?"

Sue's face closed up, her eyes narrow, she nodded. Sometimes when she picked on kids parents fought back. Never mind, there's always tomorrow. Another student, another insult.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Totally AU, I claim no ownership of the charcter names.**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone reading and reviewing this little glimpse into my imaginary world of Futurequick. I hope you enjoy it.**

Keegan called to pick Beth up on Friday morning as he had done all week. He arrived a little earlier to drop his stuff off for the weekend. Quinn told him to go on up. She knew Beth was feeling particularly nauseous this morning. "He might as well see what he's getting in to." She thought to herself.

"Hey," Keegan said, putting his head round the door. "Your mom sent me up. Oh. You don't look so good." He came into the room and sat beside Beth who was laid on her bed half dressed. She groaned.

"I don't feel so good today either." She tried to smile but it was an effort. "Here we go again," she pushed Keegan out of the way to run to the bathroom.

Keegan heard the unmistakeable sounds of Beth throwing up. "Not cool," he whispered to himself, then took a deep breath and followed her in. Beth was on her knees hugging the toilet. Keegan slowly crouched beside her, gently pulling her long blond hair back, rubbing her shoulder, comforting.

"Urrggghhh," Beth groaned, straightening up, breathing heavily, "You don't have to be…." her head went back over the toilet.

"Yes I do have to be here with you." Keegan contradicted, wincing. "It's my fault you're feeling like this."

Beth sat back and breathed a huge sigh. "I think I'm done for today." She tried to smile. "Help me up?" She asked, tiredly lifting a hand for Keegan to grasp. "And it's not just _your_ fault."

Keegan helped Beth up. He sat on the closed toilet seat while she brushed her teeth, talking to her, he sounded really nervous. "I brought my stuff. For the weekend." He elaborated. "Should I put…"

Beth turned and smiled. "Relax. I need to finish getting dressed then we have to go to school."

"Do you want me to go?" Keegan's voice wavered. He was feeling really, really nervous. Beth shook her head, smiling even more.

"If you're going to be spending the weekend here with me you'll see a lot more than me putting clothes on." Beth told him crossing the bathroom to stand in front of him. He looked up at her, she looked a lot brighter. Beth took both of his hands, their fingers interlocking. She put a foot either side of his legs and sat on his lap, facing him. She bent her head to his, her lips soft against his. Keegan let go of her hands, his own sliding onto her hips, pulling her closer, Beth's hands finding the back of Keegan's neck. Their kiss deepened. Until they heard a knock at the door.

"Beth? Keegan?" Quinn's voice was muffled through the wood. "You're going to be late for school."

"Ok mom," Beth called over her shoulder. "We'll be there in a minute." She dropped one last swift kiss on his lips. "We will definitely continue this later."

"That's so not fair," Keegan whispered. "It's going to be in my head all day."

"What is?" Beth rose and walked back into her bedroom to pull on the rest of her clothes.

"The thought of you and me, in here tonight. With our parents' knowledge. It's going to be a long, long day." Keegan admitted, leaning against the bathroom door frame. "And I made sure that I brought them. Just in case. Even though we both know that your parents are hoping that we never, ever have sex again."

"I'm sure they are." Beth turned to give Keegan a quick grin, "and I'm also sure they're going to be disappointed." She finished dressing and stood up. "How do I look?" She asked, giving a slow twirl. "I don't look fat yet do I?

"Of course not." Keegan reassured, "you look gorgeous."

When they got downstairs Quinn offered them both breakfast. Keegan refused, he'd already eaten at home. Beth chose a couple of dry breakfast biscuits to eat on the run. "I know I'll be able to keep them down." She told her mom. "Are we ready?" She asked, Keegan nodded.

"Bye Aunt Quinn." He waved.

"Ok guys, we'll see you later." Quinn replied. "Evie? Are you ready yet?" Quinn called upstairs, and then, "Jesse, Carlos is here for you."

"Can I go to Nana's today, please?" Reuben asked, swinging his legs as he sat at the table eating cereal.

"Why? Don't you like spending the day with me?" Quinn asked him, showing him a sad face.

"Nana said she's baking cakes today." Reuben told Quinn. "Nana let's me lick the spoon when she's done mixing." He grinned.

"Oh. And that's an important job. Licking the spoon." Quinn nodded, agreeing. "I'll call Nana and ask if she wants company."

Quinn dropped Evie off at school then took Reuben to Nana's house. Rosa had invited Reuben to stay overnight so he was excited to pack a little suitcase and drag it with him. And the all important teddy bear.

Quinn spent the day alone and after cleaning and tidying the house and all the jobs that moms do, found herself with time on her hands. Evie wouldn't be home till tomorrow because she was going straight from school to a sleep over at her best friend's house. She only lived round the corner so Evie was happy to stay there. The house was so quiet without the little dynamo known as Reuben. He usually kept Quinn on her toes. She sat in the family room, she'd tried to find things to do to keep herself busy. Puck arrived home before school let out to find Quinn in floods of tears watching the DVD copies of her ultrasound scans.

"Hey," he said quietly after shedding his uniform and pulling on sweat pants and a t shirt. "Can I join you or is this a solo pity party?" Puck gave her a little grin as he sat beside her and put his arm over her shoulders. Quinn hugged close to him and sniffed. "Who is that one?" Puck asked, nodding towards the TV.

"That's Beth." Quinn sighed, "it's so hard to imagine that in a few weeks we'll have another one of these DVDs but she'll be on the outside of it."

"I know." Puck's lips met Quinn's forehead. "It's not what we would have chosen. For any of them. We just have to give her all the support and love we can." He rubbed Quinn's shoulder, "everything we knew we needed but didn't really get till later."

Quinn looked up from Puck's chest, her eyes damp. "Do you regret it? Ever?"

"No, not ever." His voice was gentle but so sincere. "I love you and our kids. I always have. I wouldn't change a thing."

"You know how we were talking about not having any more?" Quinn asked, her fingers following the patterns on Puck's shirt.

"Ye-es," he replied, "is this is going where I think its going?" Puck checked his watch and grinned. "Does it mean you've changed your mind? You want to try for another little Puckerman? I'm game. We have an hour before anyone gets home."

"I think I have." Quinn whispered, her hand sliding up to cup Puck's cheek, drawing his face to hers. Their mouths met in a sweet gentle kiss that quickly got overtaken by heat. They got up and ran upstairs, laughing. Puck chasing Quinn. In their room the laughter soon stopped, moans taking its place.

"Shit. Was that the door?" Puck asked, his head coming up off the pillow. "Damn, I forgot that Keegan was driving Beth home instead of her taking the bus."

"Shhhh. They'll hear us." Quinn hissed jumping out of bed and trying to find her clothes. She stopped suddenly. "Why are we trying to be quiet? It's not like we've anything to hide."

"But it makes it so much more fun, sneaking around in the middle of the day" grinned Puck, pulling her back down on the bed. "Go away. We're not here. Aliens snatched us and replaced us with clones." He called in answer to the knock on the door.

"Is mom in there with you? Like I need to ask." Beth's voice came from outside the door. "I just wanted to let you know we're home."

"Ok." Quinn replied, getting up again. "Come on Puckerman. Time to face the troops." She hurried to the bathroom and jumped in the shower. Puck stepped in behind her.

"No point wasting water," he murmured against her neck, his hands pulling her back against him. The shower took quite a while.

When they eventually made their way downstairs Jesse, Beth and Keegan were sat munching snacks in the kitchen, laughing and talking together. "What's for dinner mom?" Jesse asked. Always his first question when he got home from school.

"Your dad's cooking tonight, you'd better ask him." Quinn told him, pouring herself and Puck a cup of coffee.

"If dad's cooking it'll be….." Beth drew out the word trying to think of which one of her dad's current favourite dishes he would thrill them with for dinner.

"Dad's not cooking tonight. Mom's just trying to get out of it." Puck said coming into the kitchen. He walked up behind Quinn and wrapped one arm round her waist, kissing her behind the ear.

"Put her down," Jesse groaned, "you'd honestly think _they _were the teenagers in this house." He shook his head, "and don't even _think_ we don't know what you were doing when we came home." Puck hid a grin in Quinn's neck at his son's words.

"I think it's really sweet that they still feel that way about each other after all these years," Keegan replied, defending them.

"After all these years? Jeez, way to make a dude feel old," Puck groaned.

"Like you're not feeling old enough already, Grandpa?" Quinn scoffed over her shoulder.

"Hey, if I'm going to be Grandpa, does that make you Grandma?" He asked, not feeling totally happy about the word.

"No. Absolutely not. I am not going to be Grandma to anyone. It just sounds way too old." Quinn insisted.

"Well, Nana, you better start thinking. You've only got six months to make up your mind what you're going to be called." Puck gave her another kiss below her ear, his hands on her hips, holding in a groan at the slight shift back she did into his body. "Definitely one hot fuckable Nana." He murmured too quietly for anyone but Quinn to hear.

The three teenagers round the table sat watching and listening in fits of laughter, mostly at Quinn's face when she thought of herself as Grandma. Like she'd just bit into a lemon.

"Come on Puckerman." She looked over her shoulder, "what are you going to cook for me tonight?" Puck caught the look in her eyes and knew she didn't mean a single thing about food.

"I think it might be my specialty Thai chicken. That sound good?" He asked, looking round the table.

"Mmmmm, sounds delish," Beth sighed. "With lots and lots of brown rice. And ketchup."

"Eww." Gulped Jesse. "Gross. Number one, who in their right mind would choose brown rice? It's so boring and _you_ don't even like it. And number two, ketchup? With Thai chicken? That's just plain wrong."

Puck gave a smug grin. "Ahh, the cravings. Keegan, now is the time to make sure your gas tank is topped off because at stupid o'clock in the morning she is going to want you to go bring her _the_ most disgusting combinations of food you could possibly imagine." He sighed. "And yes, it makes me happy that it's started already, it most certainly feels like payback."

"_I_ didn't ask you to bring me disgusting food." Quinn claimed.

"No?" Queried Puck, his arms folded across his chest, leant back against the worktop, his feet crossed, "are you sure about that? I seem to remember getting kicked out of bed to bring bagels with bacon and redcurrant jelly." He pointed at Beth, "that was with you by the way. With Jesse it was mackerel and orange peel. Only the peel, not the orange. With Evie it was scrambled eggs with snickers chopped up in it and you ate it by the ton. Reuben made you crave watermelon and mayonnaise. Now _that_ is most definitely disgusting."

"I have no memory of that," claimed Quinn, blushing and quite obviously lying. "Anyway, if I did have weird cravings it was your fault so it's only right that you had to go find whatever I needed. Daddy's prerogative. It's almost a law."

"My fault?" Puck cried, "how do you figure that out?"

"Hhm hhm," Jesse cleared his throat, "before you get into the who did what bit, can I remind you that two of your children are sat right here." Jesse grinned at Beth, "and I think we might be verging on the TMI territory." He held up a hand and closed his eyes, grinning, "please don't, I'd like to be able to sleep tonight, I don't want nightmares."

"So, what do you want to do tonight?" Puck asked after they'd finished eating. Quinn and Beth had cleared up and they were all sat at the table talking and laughing.

"Well, I'm going in the den, we've got a song to practice." Jesse said. "Carlos and Jimmy should be here soon."

Puck nodded. "Cool. Band still going strong then?" He asked. Jesse was proving to be as talented at guitar and singing as his dad. "Are we going to be invited to hear you anytime soon?"

"We still haven't decided on a name yet but we like playing. It's cool. And maybe, once we've nailed this song you can come and listen." Jesse nodded.

"I've got a ton of homework to do," grumbled Beth, "and I know you have too. We might as well get on with that tonight then we've got tomorrow free." She said to Keegan who crossed his eyes and pulled a face.

"Yay, homework," he cheered sarcastically.

"So it's just us." Puck grinned at Quinn. "What _will_ we find to do?"

"I'm sure you can think of something to entertain me, Puckerman." Quinn replied, lifting her coffee cup to her smiling lips. "I thought we had something to discuss, anyway."

"Really?" Puck sounded shocked, "You were serious about that? I thought you were just saying that to get me..….." he looked round at his children listening intently to their parents' conversation.

"To what, dad?" Jesse asked, grinning, "to get you what?"

"Nothing that concerns you, that's for sure." Puck muttered, thankful that the doorbell rang. "Must be for you Jesse."

Within minutes the kitchen was clear. Jesse was in the den below the family room, with his band mates. Finn and Puck had soundproofed the room when they'd made it into a music room. It used to be the basement with a door out into the back yard. The door and the wall had been replaced by huge folding glass doors, allowing lots of light in, triple glazed to keep the sound in too.

Beth and Keegan had walked slowly up to Beth's room. Keegan reluctant, being pulled by Beth. He wasn't reluctant to be alone with her, it was the homework he wasn't too thrilled with.

"I can't believe you're making me do homework," he grumbled. "There's a lot of things I thought we might do tonight, some things I hoped we might do. Funnily enough homework never entered my head."

"Yeah well, I thought saying homework would sound better than what we'll really be doing," Beth grinned, looking more like her dad than ever before.

Keegan's face lit up. "I like your style Beth Puckerman" he whispered against her lips.

"You know Beth has never done her homework on a Friday night before, don't you?" Quinn asked once they'd settled together on the couch in the family room, Puck behind her, his arm across her waist.

"I know," Puck sighed, flicking through channels. "But at least she didn't say they were going upstairs to get it on. He better have brought condoms."

"She already has plenty." Quinn admitted, "I made sure, just in case."

"Yeah." Puck sighed again, "I did too. They're probably set for the next five years if Rachel and Finn did the same with Keegan."

"Are we going to have that talk?" Quinn asked over her shoulder.

Puck leant up a little. "Are you sure you want to try for another? Or is it a reaction to becoming a grandparent?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe it's a little of both." Quinn admitted. "But we do make beautiful babies." She sighed.

"Yeah we do." Puck agreed, his hand finding and gently moulding her breast. "And watching you grow bigger and bigger with my baby inside you? Fuck, it's hot." Quinn felt Puck's reaction to the idea solidly against her behind. "Watching you feed it, nurse it. Damn Q. I love you, you know that?" He managed to join their mouths, Quinn stretching over her shoulder, Puck leaning over too.

"So is that a yes?" Quinn asked. "Do I stop my birth control?"

"Hell yeah." Puck breathed into her neck, finding that place. _The_ place. The one he'd found that afternoon in her bedroom so long ago. When she was still a Cheerio. When she was still a virgin. For a few more minutes anyway. The place that always made her catch her breath and sink her teeth into her bottom lip.

Upstairs Beth and Keegan were taking things very, very slowly. They were sat together on the edge of her bed, they were kissing, their arms round each other. They drew apart, Beth lifted her top over her head and dropped it on the floor. Keegan was mesmerised. "You didn't have _them_ before." He claimed quietly, staring at her boobs.

Beth looked down and grinned. "Yeah I did." She winked at him, "they were just in hiding." She squeezed her arms together slightly to force her new bigger breasts together. "You like?" She asked in a fake Spanish accent.

"Wow." Keegan breathed, he didn't have enough oxygen in his brain to come up with more than that. The blood that would usually be circulating there had pooled in his lap. "Can I touch?" He asked, looking Beth in the eye.

"I hope you do more than touch," she whispered, unfastening her bra and letting it fall on top of her discarded shirt. After a long time making out and getting to know each others body, they very quietly and safely this time, did what they had both hoped they would do.

"MO-MMY." Reuben called from the bottom of the stairs, "I'M HO-OME"

"I think our baby is back from Nana's." Quinn groaned into Puck's shoulder. "He is _such_ a quiet boy, isn't he?"

"It's time for everyone to be up for Temple anyway." Puck replied. While the young Noah Puckerman had always tried to get out of going, once he became a daddy and realised the importance religion had in all of their lives he started attending regularly. The Puckerman children never missed. Beth's Bat Mitzvah had been a really proud moment, as had Jesse's Bar Mitzvah.

"Coffee's on," Rosa called upstairs.

"I really do like your mother," Quinn whispered, "she knows what will get us out of bed."

Puck got up and pulled on his sweats. He went downstairs to greet his mother and his youngest son. "Hey buddy," Puck said picking Reuben up on to his hip, "Did you have a good time at Nana's?"

Reuben nodded. "Nana let me lick the spoon when she'd done mixing cakes and she let me watch cartoons in bed. In the dark." He grinned, his eyes wide and excited at the exceptional treat. Nanas give the best treats.

"Hey Roo." Rosa called from the kitchen, "I thought that was our secret."

"So Nana let you stay up late did she? What else did you do?" Puck asked.

"We went to the park and I fell off the swing but I didn't break my arm again." Reuben told his daddy, thinking of the things he did yesterday with Nana. "And Nana let me play soldiers in my mashed potato…."

"I did not," called Rosa from the kitchen. "Where does he get this playing soldiers in his food from? He tells me that you let him do it all the time."

"And he tells _us _that Nana lets him do it." Puck replied walking into the kitchen still carrying his youngest son. "It's not happening buddy. Just give it up or all the soldiers go in the bin." Reuben looked at his daddy and scowled.

"Hey Nana, did you bring cake with you?" Beth asked as she and Keegan walked into the kitchen.

"Of course." Rosa smiled, greeting her granddaughter with a kiss on her head. "And how are you this morning?"

"Better now." Beth pulled a face, "I can't wait for the throwing up to be over with."

"Me too," Keegan added quietly.

"Aww." Rosa hugged Beth. "It will be honey. Then you'll have all the other good stuff to look forward to. Stretch marks, leaking boobs, endless tears…"

Thanks Nana." Beth gave Rosa a frowning smile, "that makes me feel _so_ much better."

"Just keeping it real honey," Rosa grinned. "Morning," she said over Beth's shoulder to Quinn and Jesse. "Where's my little Evie this morning?"

"She had a sleep over at Elise's. She's going to Temple with them then coming home with you guys." Quinn told her.

"I'll just go get dressed then we'll be going." Puck said putting Reuben down. "Ma? Are you coming with us?"

"Mmmhmmm," Rosa nodded, smiling. "And I thought I'd stay for lunch too."

"Cool." Beth grinned, hugging her Nana. "Especially because you brought cake for after."

"I'll have lunch ready for when you get back." Quinn told them. "Are you staying here with me Keegan?"

"Errm, yeah. I'll get on with my homework." Keegan nodded, then realised what he'd said, "that I actually did last night…..I'll just check it over." He closed his eyes and said a silent prayer, hoping that his slip had been missed. He opened them to see Puck looking at him with one eyebrow raised. It hadn't been missed.

Rosa watched the byplay. "Oh leave them alone." She smacked her son on the shoulder, "you were the same, both of you. Every opportunity."

"Rosa!" Quinn almost squealed, lost for anything else to say.

"Thanks for that Ma." Puck said. "You couldn't have been a bit more subtle?"

"Well, you were." She shrugged, "from the minute Quinn moved in. And you've never changed."

"That's true Nana." Beth agreed, "and even though they try to be quiet," she scrunched her nose up, "doesn't really work," she whispered.

"Oh my God." Quinn blushed, "can we talk about something else please?"

The family left to go to Temple. Quinn and Keegan stayed home. They chatted a little bit, Keegan finding himself becoming more and more comfortable, as he used to be before. He hoped that when the others returned that atmosphere would remain. Keegan's phone rang. "Oh hey dad" he answered, then listened. "Do you want me to come right now?" Then he listened again. "Do you want to speak with Aunt Quinn? It might be better coming from you." He passed his phone to Quinn.

"Hey Finn, how are you?" She asked, "Oh my God. Are they ok? No, no I understand. Absolutely he can stay here. Of course. Take as much time as you need. Tell Burt and Carole we're all thinking about them. Yes, here's Keegan," and passed his phone back.

When Puck, Rosa, Beth, Jesse, Evie and Reuben returned Quinn told them about the massive accident that Burt and Carole Hudson had been involved in. They were still in Washington and had been since Burt had served his terms as Ohio's Senator. He was still very active in politics. She explained that Finn, Rachel and the twins were going to Washington to be with them but that Keegan was staying in Lima with Beth. Quinn had offered for Keegan to stay with the Puckermans until Rachel and Finn returned, however long that may be. Although she felt bad about Burt and Carole, Beth couldn't suppress the tingle of excitement bubbling in her stomach at the thought of sharing her bed with Keegan for the foreseeable future.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of the original idea of Glee or the character names that are used in this work of fiction. This is set in another time, story line differs greatly from what happened in the actual show.**

**A/N: I make no apology for the overt use of martial arts stuff in this chapter, I was writing it while watching my 14 year old work hard at a training session for his second Dan in MSMA. The moves described is what he was doing at the time.**

After lunch Beth and Keegan drove over to his house to collect some extra clothes to last at least a week and other pieces of homework that he would need to hand in in the coming days. "I'm really sad to hear about Burt and Carole," Keegan whispered although there wasn't anyone about to hear them, "but I can't help feeling a bit, I don't know, excited?" He looked at her quizzically, "that I get to stay with you for more than just the weekend. Is that really bad?"

"I know what you mean," Beth whispered back. "I feel the same." She walked slowly towards him, glancing towards his bed, a shy smile on her face. "Think anyone would know?" Her eyebrow lifted in a classic 'Quinn' move.

"I think it might be rude not to," Keegan whispered back, taking her in his arms. "But I'd put money on your dad knowing."

"Ah well," shrugged Beth, "he was young once too. And technically my mom and dad were even younger than we are." She stretched up to plant a soft kiss on his lips, "they were both sixteen when I was born and we'll both be seventeen when our baby comes."

"Yeah," Keegan rocked her side to side, their hips brushing together, "but only by a couple of months." Keegan decided the time for talking was done. He bent to kiss her, starting gently, growing stronger and stronger. Keegan peeled Beth's clothes from her, laying her back on his bed. He followed her down, his own clothes thrown to the floor, his lips finding her super sensitive nipples. Beth caught her breath and urged him to lift his head.

"Too much." She whispered, "too sensitive." Keegan nodded, acknowledging he'd heard her, his head bent again as he kissed a path down her torso, to press soft kisses below her belly button, his hand stroking where their baby lay. As Keegan headed lower, Beth sucked in a breath, one knee rising, her head pressed back into the pillow, her fingers raking through his dark hair. Beth groaned, moaned till she couldn't stand any more, "stop, enough, Keegan please."

"Top drawer," Keegan said huskily, pointing. Beth leant over and opened the drawer to find a box of condoms. She tossed it to him. He caught it and smiled, winking at her, "thanks dad." Keegan took care of it then sank into her.

Over an hour and a half later they arrived back at Beth's house. Puck had grumbled to Quinn "doesn't take this fucking long to pick up a few clothes. Do they think we're stupid?" And that had been about an hour ago.

"We called to pick up a few movies for tonight," Beth informed her mom and dad. "We couldn't decide what to get." She thought they might buy this as an excuse for them taking so long. One look at her dad's face and she knew that he knew. "Ah what the hell," Beth thought, "it's going to keep happening whether they like it or not."

"I'm going to go work out," Puck mumbled to Quinn, "I have a feeling I need to get rid of some rage." Then headed to his work out room at the far end of the backyard. He stripped off his shirt and his trainers and pulled on sparring gloves. He started slowly, warming up. Twenty minutes later Puck was punching and kicking the shit out of the punch bag imagining it was a person. A person who stood not ten feet away watching.

"Uncle Puck?" Keegan said quietly, "can I talk to you?"

Puck faltered but carried on punching and kicking the bag, throwing in jabs, crosses, back fists, hook kicks and spinning jump kicks. "What?" He asked eventually, breathing hard.

"I get that you don't like the situation but you need to know I love Beth." Keegan stopped when Puck spun round to face him. "I really do. I have for a long time."

"If you love her so much why did you put her at risk?" Puck spun back and punched the bag really, really hard, "and why did you tell her the baby was nothing to do with you?" Then ended with a roundhouse, his bare foot at perfect head height, connecting with the punch bag with a satisfying thud. He paused for a second or two, perfectly balanced, his foot still high against the side of the punch bag, Puck's eyes flicked to connect with Keegan's over the top of the gloves, fists held in guard.

Keegan gulped. He knew Puck had studied martial arts for years and had black belts in several different disciplines, second. third and fourth Dan. Keegan was feeling rather nervous. "I was scared." He admitted, coming further into the room, closing the door behind him. "Scared of what you'd say, what you'd do. Scared of what my dad would say. Just scared." He shrugged. "And it wasn't that I meant to put Beth at risk, I just haven't thought about before for such a long time it's like it all happened to someone else. You know?" Keegan frowned and risked a look at Puck. "How did you feel when Aunt Quinn told you she was pregnant with Beth? Were you scared?"

Puck sighed, taking off his gloves. "Quinn wasn't the one who told me," Puck admitted, sitting on the floor to stretch out. He glanced up, his head bent to his knees, his hands on his feet. "Finn told me." Puck's voice was strained from the position he was in. He sat up pulling one foot to the opposite thigh, his knee out to the side, pointing the extended foot up to the ceiling, stretching out his calf muscles, bending low again to stretch out his back. "Quinn had told Finn that he was the father." He swapped legs, repeating the move. "I went to find Quinn and asked her straight out. I knew there hadn't been anyone else," Puck shrugged, "I knew that if she really was pregnant then the baby was mine. Quinn thought that Finn was a better prospect and refused to have anything to do with me." Puck stood up and bent over, his head again at his knees, his arms crossed over at the back of his calves, bouncing a little to stretch further. "Not that I blame her, I was an asshole. I went through girls like…..I don't know, I slept with a lot of girls. And women." He shook his head as he stood upright and stretched his arms right up, "yeah, can't forget the cougars. How did we get on to this? I'm pissed at you. Both of you actually and we get to talking about how much of an asshole I was?"

"Beth is the only one. I haven't ever, with anyone else. At least, well, you know." Keegan mumbled.

"Ok, take a seat," Puck indicated the mats on the floor. "But take your shoes off." They both sat. "Here's how it was….." they were interrupted by Quinn calling them to come in for dinner. "We'll talk about this another time. And yeah, I get that you both want to…" he motioned with his head, "but you have to understand where I'm coming from too."

"I do. But I can't promise it won't keep happening." Keegan stood and held his hand out, "think we can call a truce?"

Puck sighed, "Maybe." Although he did shake hands. "Think we can lose the 'uncle' bit?"

Puck ran upstairs to jump in the shower really quickly before sitting down to dinner. Keegan and Beth sat together, Jesse, Evie and Reuben sat opposite, Puck and Quinn at opposite ends to each, Quinn was nearest to Reuben. "Is Keegan staying here for forever, mommy?" Reuben asked loudly, twirling his fork in his pasta. "I don't like oodles, they look like worms." He grumbled, his head leaning on one hand.

"It's spaghetti not oodles." Evie corrected him. "And I think you mean _noodles _dweeb."

"That's enough Evie, Reuben you do like spaghetti so eat up." Quinn spoke to both, aware that there was still a bit of an atmosphere although not as much as before. "And Keegan will be staying with us for as long as he needs to, ok?"

"Can I tell them at school Beth's boyfriend is living with us?" Evie asked, "if I can't tell them about the baby I need to have something good to talk about."

"No Evie, you can't. Stop asking if you can tell everyone my business," Beth told her sister.

Once the meal was over, Jesse, Keegan and Puck cleared away. Jesse went up to his room to play on a video game. Reuben and Evie were settled in front of the TV watching a Disney animation. Quinn, Puck, Beth and Keegan still sat at the table. Puck took a sip of his beer. "I think it's time we told them everything." He said, his eyes on Quinn. "How we, our family, came to be."

"From the beginning?" Quinn asked. Puck nodded. "Ok, go for it." She smiled, watching how he frowned into his beer, trying to find the right place to start. "In the beginning, the very, very beginning I used to watch a guy on the football team that I thought was really cute." Quinn hid a smile in her glass, "he was always surrounded by girls from freshmen up to seniors. And the things they said in the locker room, the things he did, well, let's just say a good catholic girl knew she had to steer well clear of the bad Jewish boy."

"Yeah, I bet it was all talk," Beth laughed. Puck and Quinn looked at each other before looking back at Beth.

"Unfortunately it wasn't" Puck admitted. "I was the original McKinley High manwhore, and as your Nana liked to tell me, just like my dad." Puck snorted as he picked up his beer, "there was one girl that always managed to escape me though. And I wanted her, wanted her real bad. At the end of freshman year I had my hair shaved into a mohawk and I saw what that did to her. So, even though it was done for a dare I kept it. As soon as the summer was over I thought it was time to make my move. Get that girl. The only one of the Cheerios I hadn't done. God this makes me sound so bad." Puck sighed, finishing his beer then getting up to get another one. He brought two more, one for Quinn and one for Keegan.

"Anyway, before I could try anything with her she was out of reach. The head cheerleader, President of the Celibacy Club and dating my best friend." He looked then at Keegan, "your dad, Finn. Even I drew the line at messing with my best friend's girl. Till he joined Glee club."

Quinn took up the story. "All the time I was dating Finn it never felt right." She admitted, "and when he joined Glee I felt him drifting further and further away," she looked at them with a wistful smile, "he'd met Rachel and fell for her. He tried to keep us going. We both did. He was the captain of the football team, I was head cheerleader which made us the power couple of the school. I joined Glee too, but for all the wrong reasons. I wanted to spy on them and destroy Glee. Then one particular day things just fell apart." Quinn looked to the end of the table and smiled at Puck, "it was my weekly weigh in with Sue Sylvester and she told me I'd gained three pounds, said I was fat. Finn was off somewhere singing with Rachel, practicing some song or other, it was raining and my car wouldn't start. So I sat there and cried."

"I saw her, sitting there crying in the rain and offered her a ride home. She accepted. Once we got to her parents house we went to her room and started making out. My mom had borrowed my truck to do some grocery shopping a couple of days before and bought some wine coolers, they'd slipped under the seat and she'd forgotten about them. I got your mom drunk on them and…." Puck stopped.

"So, if you hadn't been drunk I wouldn't be here? Is that what you're saying? I'm the result of a drunken fumble not a grand love affair?" This was not how Beth had imagined her beginnings at all.

"Actually, I wasn't drunk. I had a bit of a glow but I wasn't anywhere near drunk. Neither was your dad." Quinn said softly. "And I felt special. He made me feel special.

"Even though I lied about protection. God only knows how I got away with it but I never used it. Ever. How I never picked up some sort of disease or got anyone else pregnant I'll never know. But anyway that's what happened. And afterwards your mom made me promise to never tell anyone, never talk to her and she'd do the same. It wasn't what I wanted, I wanted her to ditch Finn and be with me." Puck shook his head, "I tried to respect that though until a few weeks later Finn told me that she was pregnant and keeping the baby."

"How did you convince Uncle Finn that I was his though? Did you sleep with him too?" Beth asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"Hey, lose the tone, there's no need to talk to your mom like that. I thought we were all being adults here?" Puck said sharply to Beth. She immediately apologised.

"Thank you. And no I didn't." Quinn felt it best to answer anyway, "we'd been in the hot tub, Finn got a little…over excited shall we say and I told him that the hot water in the tub was the perfect host for sperm."

"And he believed you?" Keegan asked, incredulous, "I mean Jeez, how du…..err, naïve was he? Didn't they do sex ed classes back in the day?"

"I don't think even Jesse is _that_ dumb. And he's oblivious most of the time unless it's about music or video games." laughed Beth.

"Well, anyway, Finn didn't have any reason to suspect that he wasn't your father. I knew, straight away as soon as he told me about it, I knew. And I confronted your mom." Puck replied, "and she called me a Lima Loser and told me that she didn't want anything to do with me. I tried for weeks, I even joined Glee too, just to keep my eye on her, try to help her."

"There was always a little something, a little attraction there that I just didn't feel with Finn but by then the whole school knew and they knew he was the father. I couldn't back out of it any more. And my parents had kicked me out when Finn told them I was pregnant and I was living at his house with him and Carole. Till Rachel figured stuff out." Quinn explained. "She'd noticed me and your dad getting closer and closer. Him doing things to help me out, bringing me stuff, just minute little things that no one else noticed. Anyway, she tricked me into asking your dad for help to go for some tests that wouldn't have been necessary if Finn had actually been your dad. And she told Finn."

"Finn went ape shit and started beating the crap out of me, in the choir room." Puck half smiled at the memory, "I just didn't fight back. I felt like I deserved it. Then when Mr Schue broke it up and asked what was going on Finn asked if it was true. Your mom said yes it was and that I was actually your father. He lost it and left the room. I followed your mom when she left too and asked her to let me take care of her and she refused."

"I got back to Finn's house to find all my stuff out on the lawn. Just thrown. He was really angry," Quinn had tears in her eyes, "then your dad turned up in his crappy, beat up truck. He picked me up, I was sat on one of my bags in the middle of the lawn, he picked me up, sat me in the truck and threw my stuff in the back. I thought my day had improved till we got to his house and I met your Nana for the very first time.

Puck shook his head, a quiet snort of laughter coming as he picked up his beer and the story. "Oh yeah. That wasn't what you'd call a good first meeting. Oh, Noah, why couldn't you have knocked up a nice Jewish girl, was the very first thing she said. Then she asked where did I think she was going to be sleeping." Puck grinned at Quinn, "Nana wasn't at all receptive to the idea of your mom sleeping in my room."

"Then she decided I could but your dad had to sleep on the couch." Quinn rolled her eyes. "Your Nana said I could stay for as long as I needed but there wasn't to be any 'getting together' under her roof. How did she put it? You've made your bed Noah, you don't get to have any fun in it. Or something like that."

"That lasted as long as it took to unpack and put all your stuff away. About three hours?" Puck winked at Quinn, finishing his beer. "And no, I didn't ever sleep on the couch. We slept together in my room from that day on."

"And your dad holding me through the night was the only thing that gave me the strength to go on each day. So yeah, I know how important it is for you to be together. And we both get that you can't do that and not show each other how you feel. And we'll try to remember how it was for us. Both of us will," she gave Puck a hard stare. "Won't we?"

"Yeah. I'll try." Puck agreed, "This is all stuff I just haven't thought about in a really long time. I get it, I do. And I'll try to accept that you're together and going to want to…" he rolled his eyes and gestured with his beer in his hand. He looked at Keegan, his eyes narrowed, "just promise me that you'll look after her from now on. Take care of her, things. Don't take any stupid risks. Ok?"

Keegan bit his bottom lip, nodding in agreement as Puck was speaking. He fully understood where they were coming from, how hard it was for them to let their baby grow up. He got it. And so did Beth. She stood up and went to hug her mom over the back of her chair. "Thank you mom," she whispered, kissing Quinn's ear. Quinn patted the hands clasped in front of her. "Thank you for telling us all of this."

"I love you sweetie," Quinn replied, feeling emotional and close to tears. Beth went to the other end of the table and hugged her dad.

"He will take care of me dad. He loves me, just like you love mom." She whispered, kissing her dad too. Puck's eyes closed as he kept the connection between their two heads, touching gently.

"I know baby girl. He wouldn't have come to talk to me when I was working out if he didn't." Puck opened his eyes and looked at Keegan, "that took balls. I may just let you keep them." He grinned, "for now."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, just a sometimes active imagination.**

**A/N: I admit to hitting a stumbling block with this story. I'm just not feeling it. Maybe I need some inspiration. Thank you to the people who have read, reviewed, followed and favourited this story. I feel like I'm letting you down. I will try to return to it when I feel I can. Thank you and sorry.**

Monday morning at school felt totally weird. They were both waiting for someone to tell them that they looked different or something, like as if people would know that they had spent the weekend together, just by looking at them. They walked through the halls hand in hand till they reached Beth's locker. They were still getting the behind the hand whispers and the knowing glances at her stomach.

"God," she sighed, "I am so fed up of this already." She slammed her things into her locker and shut the door a lot harder than was necessary. "Why don't they just ask? I mean, if they didn't hear Coach Sylvester so they think it's just a rumour, I wish they'd just ask and stop all the whispering." She took hold of Keegan's jacket and rested her forehead against his chest, his hands comforting on her back, stroking, Keegan's lips resting on the top of her head.

"On the plus side, you didn't feel quite so crappy this morning." Keegan reminded her cheerfully. Beth lifted her head and looked up at him. "and at least you managed to keep your breakfast down."

"Thank you for bringing me breakfast. Mmmmm tea and toast in bed, it was so nice." Beth said, rising on her tiptoes to share a sweet little kiss. "Even though I never liked tea before."

"Making breakfast for everyone was the least I could do after freaking Evie out." Keegan winced, "I'll try to remember to make sure her door is locked from the bathroom side in future. Either that or use the shower in Jesse's bathroom."

"That sounds like an interesting conversation." Jennifer came up behind Keegan, "can anyone join in?"

"Errm, no. I think no." Beth answered without even really considering it.

"Can I at least ask a question?" Jennifer looked at both of them.

"Maybe," Keegan replied, slowly wondering which part of the conversation Jennifer had overheard from. "It depends what you want to ask."

"It's more like a few questions really," Jennifer narrowed her eyes, "see, what I'd like to know is why would you take a shower at Beth's house?"

"To get clean?" Keegan's reply didn't exactly satisfy Jennifer's curiosity. "Why else would you take a shower? Makes sense to me."

"But you freaked out Little Eva?" Jennifer persisted.

"Don't call her that," Beth groaned, "she hates it when people call her that."

"She's not here to hear me and stop trying to distract me." Jennifer turned her accusing gaze on Beth. "It won't work you know. The more you dodge my questions the more curious I get." She crossed her arms looking ready to settle in, "So, do I ask again but a lot louder or…?"

"God, alright." Beth ground out. "But not here. Choir room."

The three of them entered the choir room, no one else was there so Keegan closed the door behind them.

"This is just between us, right?" Keegan said firmly, "this isn't for gossiping about, for passing on to anyone and if we hear it from anyone else we'll know you can't keep your mouth shut."

"Ok, ok." Jennifer sighed and rolled her eyes. "It had better be good after all this."

"I'm staying at Beth's house for now because my family have gone to Washington and we don't know how long they'll be there for." Keegan explained.

"So? That's it?" Jennifer asked, disappointed. "I thought for sure you were going to tell me that you were at least….you are, aren't you?"

"We are what?" Beth asked.

"How do I put this?" Jennifer asked herself, tapping her lips, thinking, "ok. Are you sleeping in a guest bedroom? Just shake or nod your head, it'll be quicker." Keegan shook his head. "Are you sharing a bedroom?" Keegan nodded. "With Jesse?" Keegan glanced at Beth then shook his head. Jennifer looked wide eyed and open mouthed at both of them in turn. "With you?" Her voice was barely a whisper, both Keegan and Beth nodded. "And your parents are ok with this? What am I saying? It's not like you can get anymore pregnant than you already are. But they're allowing this?" Again both of them nodded. "Holy shit." Jennifer breathed. "My parents would _never_ allow me to get away with anything like that." She grumbled.

"But _your _parents weren't living together and parents themselves at sixteen, were they?" Beth reminded her. "Leverage. And the age old cry of 'but you did it'"

"No, they were in their late twenties when they met. My parents are so old." She grumbled. "So what happened to Evie?"

"You've been to Beth's house, right?" Keegan asked and got a nod from both Beth and Jennifer, "so she shares her bathroom with Evie, they each have a door into it. I was in the shower this morning, obviously naked, right? In walks Evie and then she stands there screaming. It's a glass door on the shower, I'm stood in the shower, shampoo running into my eyes, trying to keep everything covered, her dad bursts in with his gun, thinking Evie's getting murdered. Evie by this time is near hysterical, stood pointing, I can't see a thing. Beth, her mom and Jesse all came in through the other door, barley able to stand up for laughing. Roo's running round screaming 'get the bad guy, get the bad guy'. And I'm still naked in the shower. Not the best start to my day."

"But at least it made my dad laugh." Beth reminded him.

"I have a feeling it's a story that is going to get told a lot." Keegan sighed, "especially by your dad and Jesse. I can't wait for dinner tonight." Then pulled a face.

"Sarcasm does not become you." Beth intoned piously. "So anyway, he made everyone breakfast and brought mine up to me and it was really sweet." She smiled at Keegan again.

"Poor Evie," Jennifer started.

"Poor Evie?" Keegan asked, his eyebrows almost in his hairline, "what about me? I was the naked one, with absolutely _everyone_ in the bathroom I might add. And I had shampoo in my eyes."

"But she's only what? Eight, nine?" Jennifer asked. "And being forced to look at a naked guy. That must have been really scary. Probably scarred her for life."

"She could have turned round and gone back into her room, I wouldn't have known she was there" Keegan tried to defend himself. "Anyway, it's time to get to class.

They left the choir room and almost as soon as they did they heard a voice shout "Hey, Hudson." They all turned to see the whole of the football team standing holding a bottle of shower gel and a towel each. "Need a hand?" All of them grinning and laughing.

"How?" Keegan asked, laughing along with them, "how did you hear about that already?"

"Hey, my little brother Carlos…" Ramon Suarez started to say

"Is Jesse's best friend." Keegan nodded, "And now everybody knows. Thank you Jesse." He muttered to Beth.

"We'll get him back later, don't worry about it." Beth promised, already trying to think of something to get revenge on her brother. "We have to get to class. See you later." Keegan pulled Beth back to give her a long kiss in front of everyone.

"Later." He winked before joining his team mates.

"So?" Ramon asked. "Are we going to hear the full story?"

"No." Keegan told them, smiling and shaking his head.

"That's ok, I'll get Jesse to tell me when he comes over to ours." Ramon smirked.

Keegan wondered if it would just save him bother if he owned up and told them everything. "Better not, not without clearing it with Beth first." He decided.

Quinn and Puck were stood in Evie's room wondering if it would be possible to block up the door to the bathroom that Evie shared with Beth and open up a door into the guest bathroom. "That'll give them a bathroom each and the only time Evie will have to share is if we have guests staying overnight." Quinn reasoned, a frown on her face.

"Actually, I've just had another idea." Puck walked out of the room and stood in the hall, considering. "Beth's going to want a nursery, right?" He waited for Quinn to nod. "Well, how about we move Evie into _this_ bedroom," pointing at the guest bedroom with its own bathroom, "and Beth has her room and has Evie's bedroom as the nursery?"

"And we'll still have the small room near ours that used to be Reuben's nursery." Quinn nodded, smiling, "good thinking Puckerman. It'll mean we don't have a guest room anymore but hey," Quinn shrugged, "if anyone wants to come and see us they'll have to stay in a hotel."

"Sounds good to me." Puck replied, "now we just have to convince Evie to move out of her room."

"This room is bigger and I think the pull of a bathroom to herself might just be the thing that swings it. Especially after this morning." Quinn said, looking round the rarely used guest room. "She can decide how she wants it decorated, maybe you can get Keegan to help you?"

"I really did feel sorry for the poor guy." Puck shook his head with a snort of laughter. "Remember when Leah walked in on us in the shower and she screamed blue murder?"

"That was embarrassing, especially when your mom asked what we were doing in the shower together." Quinn giggled. "At least Keegan was in the shower alone."

"Yeah." Puck nodded, "I wouldn't count on that lasting though. I think they're more like us than we'd prefer them to be." He pulled a face, looking at Quinn.

"You're probably right, seeing the amount of wrappers there are in the bin," she agreed.

"I'm not sure I needed quite as much confirmation as that." Puck sighed, his arm going round Quinn's shoulders. "But at least they're being careful. When do you have to pick Roo up?"

"In about…..an hour?" She replied, checking her watch. "Why?"

"Don't we have another project we're working on?" Puck winked at her, "I noticed you haven't bothered with your pill for the last few days, it should be working it's way out of your system by now. It's good to practice anyway, just so we know we're doing it right." He grinned, pulling Quinn close, kissing her. Puck walked her backwards to their bedroom, closing the door behind him. "Practice makes perfect."

At lunchtime Beth and Keegan found themselves again the subject of much speculation. There were those in the football team who had heard half the tale of the shower incident passed second, third and fourth hand. Others who had heard directly from Coach Sylvester about their current condition and those who were just whispering about it.

"If I hear one more whisper I am just going to stand on the table and yell it out loud." Beth threatened.

"Yell what?" Asked Keegan, "that your sister saw me naked? That I'm living at your house? Or that we have a surprise package arriving in about six months?"

"Errrrm, all of the above?" Beth said hesitantly, hiding her face in her hands. "Urrgghhh. I wish they'd all just leave us alone. I don't know how my mom and dad put up with this."

"They had a lot of good friends. Just like we do." Keegan took Beth's hand across the table. "Maybe if our friends knew everything they'd be our support system at school, like Glee club was for your mom and dad. I don't know, it was just an idea," he said at her raised eyebrow.

"No, I think you're right." Beth nodded, "like just now, we're juggling so many secrets that it's hard to keep track, remembering who knows what. If everything is out in the open then it's less stress for us. Right?"

"In theory, yes." Keegan agreed.

"Ok, so," Beth looked round and caught the eye of several of their Glee buddies. She motioned for them to come over. "I want to get everyone together before the end of lunch. Meeting in the choir room, will you let people know? Thanks." She said at their nods. "Ok. Time for us to open up and tell people what's happening. Well, almost all of it. There is still one major thing we're keeping to ourselves."

"Thank you." Keegan stroked Beth's hand. "I know I was an asshole when you first told me you thought you were pregnant." He shrugged, frowning, not knowing exactly what to say. "I'm not sure I could have been so forgiving as you." He looked up, his eyes bright, "Thank you. For giving me a second chance." His voice was a whisper.

In the choir room Keegan and Beth stood in front of their friends. "So we know there's a lot of stuff being said about us right now. Some of you already know most of it, but there is more. Here's the thing. You already know Beth's pregnant and yes the baby is mine." Keegan took her hand, "we are definitely together, we are keeping the baby and right now, because my family is in Washington I'm living with Beth."

"But do you mean living with her or staying with her family?" Asked one of the guys who like Keegan was also on the football team. "'Cos they're two different things entirely."

"I mean, living with her." Keegan nodded.

"And your parents are cool with that?" He asked.

"Yeah they are. Both sets." Keegan said smiling at Beth. "And we're happy, ready for this. Plus next week we get to find out if we're having a boy or a girl."

"Actually my dad is hoping it's going to be a boy to break the cycle. He says then he can knock some sense into him because he doesn't want to be a great-grandpa by the time he's fifty." Beth grinned. "Ok, that's it. You know everything now."

"Except one thing." Mused Ramon, a sly look in his eye. "What happened this morning in the bathroom?"

Keegan groaned. "Do you really need to know about that?" He shut his eyes. "Ok, fine, I'll tell you what happened this morning." And repeated the story, blushing and cringing.

"Her dad pulled his _gun_? Seriously?" Ramon asked, "Carlos never told me that bit."

"I couldn't actually see that, I had my eyes full of shampoo." Keegan could find it a little funnier now. "And tomorrow I will definitely remember to make sure that Evie's door is locked. So? Are we all cool with everything? If you get asked if you know stuff just tell people what you know. If you all say you don't know anything then worse stuff gets made up. If the truth is out there then, well, it's just the truth."

"I do have a question," Ramon asked. "What will happen when your parents get back from Washington? Will you go back home or will you stay with Beth?"

"We haven't even asked that ourselves yet." Beth admitted.

"I know what I'd like to happen but it depends on our parents." Keegan replied. "We'll just have to wait and see what they say."

After school they arrived home just after Quinn had returned with Evie. Jesse had football practice so would be home later.

"Mom, Jesse told people about this morning," Beth informed Quinn straight away, "well, he told Carlos who told his brother Ramon who is at school with us. So everyone knows that dad pulled his gun on Keegan in the shower."

"And how do you feel about that?" Quinn asked, "people knowing I mean."

"We decided to be open about it, tell our friends everything." Keegan admitted, "or almost everything. They still don't know that Finn is my brother or what happened to me when I was little." Keegan sat in thought for a few minutes, "actually, I'd like to be able to tell people that me and Finn are properly related. I'll talk to him about that when they come home."

"And there's something we need to talk to you all about." Beth added, drinking a glass of milk, "what will happen when the Hudsons come home."

"Your dad and I have something to discuss with you guys too." Quinn told them. "It'll wait till he comes in though."

Dinner was fun, Jesse had been told by Quinn that he shouldn't have shared information with Carlos. Evie was annoyed because he'd told someone that Keegan was there and she'd been told that she couldn't. Beth smoothed things over with Evie telling her now that it was common knowledge at their school she could, if asked, confirm that Keegan was living there with them and also that Beth was expecting his baby. But she still wasn't allowed to just go out and broadcast it. Quinn went upstairs with Evie to talk to her about the possibility of moving rooms. At first she wasn't really receptive to it until Quinn reminded her that it would mean she had her own bathroom. And she could choose how she wanted it decorated herself.

"So what's going to happen to my room?" Evie asked.

"Beth will be able to use it for the nursery if she wants to." Quinn told her. Evie nodded.

Later when Puck came home from work he sat at the kitchen table with a beer while he and Quinn discussed with Beth and Keegan their ideas for the nursery.

"Mom! That is so cool," Beth said, almost in tears, "how about Evie, will she move do you think?"

"I've already asked her. She can't wait to have a bathroom to herself," Quinn grinned at Keegan. "You're drafted in to help decorate for her though."

"No problem. I can slap paint on the walls with the best of them," Keegan smiled back. He took Beth's hand in his, "I'm really, really sorry about this morning, you know that right?" He glanced up at Puck and saw him trying very hard not to laugh.

"It's cool." Puck sniggered, taking a drink from his bottle. "I will admit that there are a few police officers in Lima that have heard about it. What?" He looked at Beth's and Quinn's faces, "aww come on, it was too good a story to keep to myself. And Jesse already told people before I did anyway."

"How old are you?" Quinn asked and at least he looked a little shamefaced. "So what did you want to talk to us about?" She asked Beth. "What will happen after Finn and Rachel come home, right?"

Beth and Keegan both nodded. "Yeah. Errm, we were wondering if, when my parents come back, things can stay as they are now? If they agree too that is." Keegan's voice was hesitant. "I want to be able to support Beth, be there for all of it. Good and bad. She shouldn't have to do any of this on her own."

"I can see a point to what you're saying." Puck nodded. He hated to admit it but he was warming up to Keegan again. He could even understand Keegan's initial reaction to being told by Beth that pregnancy was a possibility. "Quinn? Do you have a problem with this?" He asked.

"Actually, I think it would be the best option. I know, we, know" she nodded at Puck, "how hard it is to get through every day together. I don't want to think about you doing it on your own. Not if you don't have to."

"I think I also want to be able to tell people that Finn isn't really my adoptive dad, he's my brother. It's like, sometimes I feel that I'm the family secret that's hidden in plain sight. You know what I mean?" Keegan frowned, trying to find the words, "It's like for years there's been a weight holding me down, like I'm not really one thing or another. Good enough to be taken from a bad situation but not good enough to be claimed as a brother. I don't know. Maybe I'm looking for too much. Maybe Finn doesn't want to tell everyone that our dad wasn't the hero everyone still thinks he was." Keegan sat back, his eyes cast downwards.

"I get you. I know what you mean. You want to be recognised for who you are, not who people think you are. When I was growing up I always felt like I had to compete with my sister to be worthy of any attention from my dad. Like it didn't matter how good my grades were, how well I did in gymnastics, cheerleading, anything, he always countered it by telling me my sister was better, faster, prettier, thinner, cleverer." Quinn reached across the table and covered Keegan's hand with her own. She turned to look at Beth then covered her hand too, "it was you who saved me. You who made me realise that starving myself wasn't going to make my dad love me. Throwing myself about at gymnastics and cheerleading was only going to hurt you, it wouldn't make my dad love me. So I quit. I quit trying to be a person I wasn't to be the person I wanted to be. Your mom. Being abandoned by my whole family was the best thing that ever happened to me. It gave me the strength to love you and love your dad."

"I don't remember ever having a conversation with my dad. He was an asshole, he left us when Leah was really small. I just remember that I could never trust him. Never rely on him. Not for anything. You have no idea how lucky you are," Puck smiled a little sadly at Beth, "you've always known that we love you. You've always had what I never got, what your mom never got. Unconditional love. I know that a lot of people thought we were stupid , selfish even for not giving you up for adoption, keeping you from having a better life, but I don't see it that way. I just know that you've always had your mom and dad around you, that you've always known we love you and we love each other. Your baby should have that same chance." Puck looked straight at Keegan, "I'll talk to Finn when he comes home. I think you should move in here permanently, with Beth."

There were just some days that Quinn Puckerman knew she fell in love with husband just that little bit more. She didn't know how it was possible but it was. It happened. And she never failed to reward him for it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not even a fully functioning imagination. That really is a sorry state to be in. And I go back to work tomorrow. With a different colleague on shift with me. I don't care what people say, change is not always good! So there!**

**A/N: Boris Yeltsin, please keep the ideas coming, I'm still struggling. Puckme, the shower scene followed from the end of Chapter 4 when the Hudsons had to go to Washington so Keegan is to stay with the Puckermans, they've had the weekend together then the shower scene was Monday morning before school. Misguided ghost, I'm trying to bring my muse back. Fall4you14 thank you for joining the story, I hope you enjoy how it goes. Thank you all for reviewing.**

**Corrected and reposted following suggestions and guidelines from luvtheheaven. Thank you.**

On Friday, after a full week of living with the Puckermans, Keegan was feeling a lot more relaxed. He had a laugh a dinner with Jesse and Puck, the three of them managing to gang up on the girls, manpower sticking together. Until Quinn reminded both him and Beth of their appointment with Dr Chin on Monday. Results day.

"Cra….ooh, I forgot about that," Keegan murmured, almost forgetting that Reuben was sat next to him. "Ramon offered to come round tomorrow and help to decorate Evie's new bedroom. Is it ok if he comes?" he asked, looking at Puck then Quinn for approval.

"The more hands on deck the better," Puck nodded. "Are you sure about those colours you've picked Evie?"

"Yep," she nodded, her feet swinging as she sat at the table. "I like pink and and I like green. Can we have ice cream?"

"Who else wants ice cream?" Quinn asked, standing up. She looked round the table to see hands being raised. Puck's was the first hand up. "I might have known that was a stupid question," she laughed.

"What's the plan for tonight? Are we going to empty the bedroom?" Puck asked, "get everything prepared? Then it'll be an easier job tomorrow."

"Sure, where will we put the furniture?" Keegan asked.

"For now it can go in Roo's old nursery, that room's empty for the moment," Puck replied, taking a sip of his beer. "Jesse, are you going to help?"

"What's in it for me?" Jesse asked, wondering what he could bargain for. "I know what Keegan'll get out of it. An Evie-free bathroom," he muttered, causing sniggers from Puck, Beth and Quinn.

"How about that guitar you were looking at last week?" Puck offered. He knew he wouldn't have willingly given up his Saturday when he was 13 just to help out his sister.

"Cool. I'm in," Jesse agreed straight away. "What about Temple?"

"You and me will go early, Nana will come by later and pick up Evie, Roo and Beth to take them. Although," Puck sent a sidelong glance Beth's way, "if your sister didn't keep failing her driving test she could have taken them herself."

"That's right. Mock the afflicted," Beth grumbled. "It's not my fault I have no spatial awareness. It looked like I could get through the gap. And anyway, what do you really need wing mirrors for?" she asked, causing everyone to laugh at her. Again. Especially Jesse.

"You know I'm going to be driving before you, don't you?" Jesse crowed. "It's a chick thing Roo, girls just can't drive," he said, then he heard his mom clear her throat, he glanced round. Quinn stood at the back of him with his bowl of ice cream raised high. "Except mom. Mom can drive," he hurriedly qualified his last statement. "Thank you mom," his tone was exceedingly ingratiating as he took possession of his ice cream.

"Rachel is a terrible driver," Keegan admitted. "When she has to overtake anything she closes her eyes and breathes in."

"She _still_ does that?" asked Quinn. "How has she never had an accident?" she marvelled.

After dinner Puck, Keegan and Jesse stripped the bedroom of bed, bedside tables and dressing table while Quinn supervised. Once the furniture, pictures, lamps and ornaments were out of the way, she and Beth gave the room a thorough clean. Puck made sure all the walls were sound and ready for painting. Keegan taped off the walls where the two different colours would meet and the wood so that paint wouldn't drip onto the oak skirting boards and door frames. Evie had decided that she would have the same colour on opposite walls, two pink walls and two green walls. At least the colours were soft and sort of went together. Quinn had bought Evie some beautiful new bed linens and curtains, a green background with small bunches of pink flowers on them and new rugs for the floor to tie everything together.

"That's enough for tonight," sighed Puck. "We'll get a good start tomorrow when we come back from Temple." He looked at Keegan and asked, "did you call Ramon?"

"Yep, he'll come over about ten-ish," Keegan nodded glancing round at the now empty room.

Keegan and Beth spent the rest of the evening watching a DVD with Jesse, Puck and Quinn till Quinn claimed to be really tired and was going to have a bath before bed. The three of them watched Puck almost squirm till twenty minutes later he was claiming exhaustion as well and running off upstairs to bed too.

"They are so not subtle," Jesse laughed. "You know they're planning on giving us another brother or sister, don't you?" he asked Beth.

Beth's mouth and eyes couldn't have opened any wider. "What?" She couldn't believe it. "But…..but…..but they'll be _grandparents,_" she exclaimed. "That's just gross."

"They'll be very _young _grandparents," Keegan reminded Beth. "Look at Mr Schue and Ms Pilsbury. He was nearly forty when they had their _first _baby."

"But grandparents having babies, it just sounds ewww," Beth shuddered and grimaced. "And how would you even know about that?" Beth asked, turning to her brother for the answer.

"God," breathed Jesse, "I swear you live in a bubble. Don't you _ever_ hear anything apart from 'me me me me me me'?" Jesse shook his head in disgust at his sister. "I walked in on them talking about it," he admitted with a huge grin.

Beth shuddered again. She still didn't like the idea. Wasn't four kids enough? And a grandchild. Surely they didn't need anymore kids. Beth couldn't turn her mind off. "I'm going to bed." she said as she stood up, "are you watching the end of the movie?" she asked Keegan.

"Mhm, I'll be up in a bit, I just want to see the end," Keegan nodded, his eyes never leaving the screen, it was just getting to the crux of the story, the pivotal moment. That wasn't actually the answer that Beth wanted so she huffed and flounced out of the room.

"Oooh, that might not have been the best answer," Jesse grinned.

Keegan looked over at Jesse spread out on the couch. "You're probably right. But I'm still going to watch the end of the movie."

"Are you getting a lot of stick at school?" Jesse asked, "you know, for living here, for getting my sister pregnant?"

"Some," Keegan answered, his eyes on the TV. "Not as much since we made it public." He glanced back over to Jesse, "now that the speculation is over and it's all out there, what can people say? They can't make up stuff because everybody knows everything and yeah, it's been easier than having people stare and whisper about us."

"My dad has been going overboard with 'the talk' since this happened you know?" Jesse screwed up his face, embarrassed, "like girls would even look at me." He shook his head. "I mean, I'm a dweeb who's into music. Who'd look at me twice?"

"Are you kidding?" Keegan asked, "do you know how many of Beth's friends ask about you? The only thing stopping them is that you're only 13. Man, if you were older you would be getting so much action. You'd be just like your…..like…..errrm," Keegan stopped abruptly, he didn't know if Jesse knew what his dad was like in his younger days. "Crap. I missed the important part, I'll watch it another time," he pointed at the TV, "I'm going up to bed. Goodnight." Keegan almost ran out of the room and up the stairs.

Beth was out of the shower and getting dried when Keegan walked into the bathroom. "I thought you were watching the end of the movie?" she asked him.

"I was till Jesse started talking, then I missed the important bit so I decided to come to see if you wanted company." Keegan said as his arms wrapped around Beth's waist. "A few minutes earlier and I could have joined you in the shower."

"I'm not dry yet," Beth's voice was low, "I could be persuaded if you want a shower right now," she stretched up and joined their lips, dropping the towel that she'd wrapped around her body.

"I'm persuaded," Keegan whispered back. "Is Evie's door locked?"

"Yes. I locked it." Beth replied quietly then took a step backwards towards the shower, her hand in Keegan's. "You've still got way too many clothes on" she smiled as she stepped under the spray. Keegan's clothes disappeared very rapidly, he stepped inside closing the door behind him.

Keegan loved the feel of her wet skin under his hands, stroking the full length of her body, his lips sipping from her throat. Beth's arms were wrapped round his neck, keeping herself upright. The shower ran cold long before they did.

"Hi, Ramon, come on in," Quinn smiled next morning when she answered the door just after 9.45. She led the way to the kitchen. "Jesse and his dad aren't back from Temple yet and Keegan's still in bed. Can I get you anything?"

"No thanks Mrs Puckerman, I'm good," Ramon replied with a smile. "Hey Beth, how are you today?" he asked, seeing Beth sat at the table.

"Good today, Ramon, thanks," Beth looked up from her magazine. "It's really good of you to come and help out. Thank you."

"Morning," called Rosa coming through the front door. "Where are my grandchildren. Are you ready to go?" she asked.

"We're ready Nana," Evie shouted. "I'm moving bedrooms so that I don't have to see Keegan in the shower again," she informed Rosa causing Ramon to have to hide his face.

"That's nice honey," Rosa replied cautiously, looking to Quinn for a better explanation.

"Beth will tell you all about it on the way to Temple," Quinn told Rosa, shaking her head. The incident was still at the forefront of her mind and was incredibly funny but she didn't feel it was right to give the full story with Keegan's friend sat at the table. "Oh, hi, you're back," Quinn greeted Puck and Jesse as they came through the door just before Rosa and the kids set off.

"Back and starving. Breakfast first then work," Puck decided, rubbing his hands together. "Where's Keegan? Isn't he up yet?" he asked Quinn.

"I think he'll still be tired," Jesse mumbled, "busy night," he informed his parents quietly, nodding knowledgably.

"I could have done without that information Jess, but thanks," Puck patted his son's shoulder. "Any more little nuggets like that, feel free to keep them to yourself. Ok?"

"Morning" yawned Keegan as he wandered into the kitchen dressed only in sweat pants. He stretched and shook himself. "Oh, hey Ramon," he said as he noticed his friend sitting at the table. "When did you get here?"

"About ten minutes ago," Ramon replied.

"What's for breakfast?" Puck asked Quinn. "Do you want any help?"

"No I'm fine, you've all got enough work ahead of you, the least I can do is make you breakfast. Waffles and turkey bacon. One day you'll realise that it can't ever compare with the real thing."

"And one day you'll stop trying to bring real bacon into a Jewish house." Puck countered the age old argument that had been going on for seventeen years.

"Yeah, like _that'll _ever happen," Quinn scoffed. "My biggest treat is having bacon for breakfast whenever we have breakfast out."

"I have to agree Mrs Puckerman, they don't know what they're missing," Ramon sniffed deeply, savouring a remembered smell and taste.

"You never miss what you've never had," Puck intoned sanctimoniously. "Keep that in mind Jesse and keep your pants zipped."

"_DAD_!" Jesse wailed, "I'm _thirteeeeeeen_" he replied, "it's not like I'd even have an opportunity, do you think we can hold off on all the "don't do what I did son" stuff till I'm at least, I don't know fifteen, sixteen? Please?" Jesse's face was scarlet.

"No." Quinn stopped Puck from speaking as his mouth opened to reply to Jesse, pointing a spatula at him. "Don't," as Puck tried to speak again. "Not another word," she stopped him for a third time. "Ah ah-h" she shook her head smiling. Puck glared at Quinn.

"I was only going to say….." Puck started till Quinn cut him off again.

"You don't need to say anything. Eat your breakfast," Quinn said with a smile as she put a plate in front of Puck. "Coffee?"

"Yes dear," Puck replied, his voice smarmy. "That would be lovely."

"Are they always like this?" Ramon asked Jesse.

"Pretty much," Jesse answered, "it's sometimes hard to know who are the kids and who are the adults in this house. It's weird really because he has such a responsible job. He must have been on his best behaviour at the academy."

"Puts the police force in a whole new light," Ramon agreed.

"Yeah, till he pulls his gun on you," Keegan grumbled, "even if I couldn't see through the shampoo, I still know it happened," which caused a raucous outburst of laughter from everyone else sat at the table.

Keegan was first upstairs, he went into Beth's room to get dressed. Ramon had followed him upstairs, Jesse and Puck were finishing their breakfast. "Fuck, you really do share a bedroom," Ramon whispered from the doorway. He glanced round the bedroom noticing all the girly touches, the only thing of Keegan's was his school bag on the floor near the closet.

"Did you think we really didn't?" Keegan asked, opening the closet and drawers to find the oldest clothes he'd brought over, to use them to paint in. He found a fairly faded though favourite t shirt then glanced down at his sweats. They were quite new but worth the sacrifice. A bathroom to themselves. No Evie. So worth the sacrifice. Keegan walked into the bathroom to wash and dress. Ramon was still stood in the doorway. Keegan was cool with Beth watching him get dressed but he drew the line at random guys watching him. He walked back into the bedroom while brushing his teeth. He held his still whirring brush inside his cheek as he picked up his oldest trainers and sat on the bed to put them on. He moved the brush about and was about to straighten the bed clothes as Puck appeared at the door.

"Ready?" Puck asked. He was dressed in a paint spattered old t shirt, sweat pants and trainers too as was Jesse although his were less spattered than his dad's. Ramon had his old clothes on already so they were all set. Puck called down the stairs to Quinn, "keep the drinks and the snacks coming babe."

An hour and a half later and each wall had received its first coat of paint. Puck was currently painting the ceiling white. Jesse, Ramon and Keegan were enjoying refreshments brought up by Beth. "There better be some left for me," Puck said, his voice distracted as he concentrated on keeping a clean line at the edge of the ceiling.

In the kitchen, "Mom, can I ask you something?" Beth asked.

"Sure honey, anything," Quinn agreed, smiling.

"Are you and dad trying to get pregnant?" Beth didn't look up as she asked, she carried on making parcels with the pasta and the spinach and cheese mixture.

Quinn thought for a few seconds before answering. "Mmm, so Jesse did hear us talking? I wondered if he had," she glanced at Beth before continuing. "Yes we are. We decided we want to have at least one more child."

"Don't you think it might be a little weird, having a grandchild older than your child?" Beth asked, pulling a face, showing her distaste.

"It would be gross if I was like, fifty or sixty, but I'm not, I'm thirty two. Some of my friends haven't even had kids yet, never mind _grand_kids. No, I don't think it will be weird." Quinn finished softly, shaking her head. "Why? Do you think it would be weird?" she turned the question on Beth.

Put on the spot like that Beth wasn't sure how to answer. Did she tell the truth and hurt her mom's feelings or did she lie and allow her mom to think she fully support them. Beth sighed. "I'm sorry mom, but I think it _would_ be weird. Especially if we end up at Dr Chin's together," she replied.

Quinn considered this. She sat down with Beth at the table. Quinn put her hand over one of Beth's. "I'd rather you were on board with this, but it's not going to stop it happening, even if you really don't like it," Quinn said quietly with a sad smile. "This is mine and your dad's decision. Our choice. We've always loved you, all of you. We'll love your baby too, Can't you find it somewhere in you to love a new brother or sister?"

Puck paused in the doorway not wanting to interrupt. As Beth sighed, not yet answering Quinn he decided to make his presence known. "It won't mean we love you any less," Puck reminded Beth of the way they had broken the news of both Evie's and Reuben's impending appearance in their lives.

Beth choked out a mixed sob and laugh. "I remember you telling me that before," she said. Beth wiped her damp eyes then continued. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be acting like this. I'm just emotional and confused and scared and you're right, it's your choice. But can I place an order for another sister, please? Boys are way too smelly."

Quinn hugged Beth to her, kissing her head and tucking it under her chin. She smiled over the top of Beth's head at the only man she had ever loved. He walked towards them and engulfed them both in his arms, kissing Beth's head as Quinn had done before turning his attention to Quinn's lips.

"Are we done here?" Beth asked, her voice sounding funny from being squashed between her parents. They let her up, Puck stepping to the back of Quinn, his hands on her shoulders. "You do make the best parents you know. Especially now," she whispered as smiled at her mom and dad through her tears.

**How was that? Any good? PM me any suggestions, all gratefully recieved.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Totally AU territory, no claim to ownership of the original Glee idea or character names. **

**A/N: Still struggling to find my muse. I hope this is the opening of the floodgates. Only time will tell. Thank you for the messages, there are some suggestions that I'm trying to work in, thank you Borsi Yeltsin, but in the meantime I hope that this will keep the mood going. Any suggestions please PM me, all ideas welcome.**

"Oh God, do that again," Keegan's voice was almost a moan. "Oh, that's amazing, again."

"Like that?" Beth's teasing voice asked with a giggle.

"Oh yeah, just….like…thaaa-aat" Keegan groaned. "Oh...oh...yeah."

Puck walking past their room heard it all. And wanted to burst in with his gun and shoot the little bastard. "Chill out Puckerman." He told himself, "you know they do it, relax, calm down, ignore them."

"You ok dad?" Jesse asked him, "you look like you've just lost a bet with Aunt Leah."

"I'm fine," Puck managed to say through gritted teeth, his voice tight, he glanced at Beth's bedroom door, his hands clenched into fists.

"Oh," nodded Jesse, understanding, "yeah, they can be a bit loud sometimes. Like you and mom." Puck's head spun to face his son, his eyes wide. He and Quinn were as loud as that? Fuck. There's no wonder the kids always knew what they were up to.

They heard a few more moans and giggles. "That's it." Puck ground out. "That's just taking the fucking piss." He opened Beth's bedroom door to see Keegan laid on the bed on his stomach, Beth sat astride him massaging his shoulders, both of them fully clothed, well, Keegan didn't have his shirt on.

"DAD!" Beth shouted, "what happened to knocking? Privacy?"

"Sorry, I thought…I heard….I'm gone. Sorry," he repeated backing out of the room. "Fuck," he whispered to himself his back up against the closed door, then he said to Jesse. "Your mother is going to kill me. It's been nice knowing ya, kid." Jesse went to his own room, his face scarlet from holding in the laughter at seeing the look on his dad's face.

"Good one dad." Jesse laughed, "she is so going to tell mom." He went into his own room. Puck, still in the hall could hear his son just about howling. He could imagine the tears pouring down Jesse's face, almost see him having to hold his stomach, aching with the laughter that was emanating from his room.

"Nice one Puckerman." He whispered to himself, "you certainly fucked that up."

Inside Beth's room, she was fuming. "We're supposed to be able to be in here when we want," she whispered furiously. "Go and talk to him." She ordered Keegan.

"I can't go out there like this," Keegan hissed back, he'd turned half way on his side, showing Beth how close her dad had been to having the right idea of what was going on. "It's one thing _you_ seeing me like this," his hand gestured towards his tented out pants, "I'm not ready to share that view with your dad. I really don't think he'd appreciate it, you know?"

Beth softened immediately, "Aww, did I do that to you?" She asked coyly, sliding closer to kiss Keegan. "It'd be a shame to waste it." Her hand slipped inside his pants, grasping his hot, hard flesh. Keegan groaned again, his own hand slipping up the back of Beth's loose top. The moans and groans and whispered words that followed were exactly what Puck had thought had been happening when he burst in.

When they lay together afterwards, Keegan asked a question that had been bothering him. "Are you nervous for tomorrow?"

"Seeing Dr Chin?" Beth asked. Keegan nodded. "A little bit. Are you?"

"Yes and no." Keegan's answer didn't make a lot of sense. "I can't wait for the scan but I'm nervous for the test results. It's been a really long two weeks. A lot's happened."

"It certainly has," Beth agreed, snuggling closer, her leg sliding up and down Keegan's. She raised her head a touch, Keegan bent towards her, their lips met again. Keegan half turned, rolling Beth onto her back, rising over her.

"Can we at least try to be a bit quieter this time, maybe your dad won't glare at me like he wants to shoot me if we keep the noise down," Keegan grinned.

"We can try," Beth whispered, "but I'm not going to hold my breath." Then immediately sucked in a breath and held it as Keegan's mouth took possession of one of her ultra sensitive nipples.

Puck shifted uncomfortably on the sofa. Quinn tutted at him. She was trying to watch a movie and his constant shuffling was disturbing her. Puck sighed yet again. "What?" Quinn asked, exasperated. "For God's sake just get it over with."

"What d'you mean?" Puck tried for innocence. "Has Beth said anything to you?"

"About what?" Quinn asked, turning her puzzled gaze on him.

"About nothing." Puck again tried for the 'I'm so totally innocent' look.

"What did you say?" Quinn sighed, abandoning the movie.

"I didn't say anything. Nothing at all." Puck was fairly certain he was innocent of that.

"So what did you do?" Quinn folded her arms, looking at him.

"Errm, I might have burst into Beth's room because I thought they were going at it really loudly and I just wanted to kill Keegan." Puck mumbled.

"How 'might have' was it?" Quinn asked, "'might have' as in you _thought_ about bursting into the room or 'might have' as in you _actually _burst into the room?"

Puck felt like he was a teenager again under interrogation from his mom. "Might have as in I actually burst in." He admitted, his eyes closed.

"And _were_ they 'going at it' as you so nicely put it?" Quinn didn't sound pleased.

"No," Puck mumbled even quieter, looking for stray fluff on his t shirt, anything to not have to make eye contact with his now extremely angry wife.

"So. You violate our daughter's privacy, embarrass her _and_ yourself, over what?" Quinn asked, her face stony. Puck mumbled something unintelligible. "I didn't hear you." Quinn's voice took on a tone that made Puck sigh and roll his eyes.

"A massage ok? She was giving him a fucking massage." Puck stood up abruptly, his hands gesticulating wildly, "the sort of massage that when we do it, it always leads to us fucking each other's brains out." He growled. "I'm sorry, I just don't think I can handle this….this….urgh," he grunted, "'relationship'" Puck used his fingers to make air quotes. "I can't stand it. Knowing what they're doing. It's killing me Quinn." He sat back down heavily, his head in his hands. Quinn could hear the emotion in his voice, as close to tears as she had ever known him. "She's our baby girl. She's too young for this." Puck's hands covered his eyes. Quinn came to sit at his side, her arm resting across his shoulders, her face against his upper arm. "I thought I could handle it, if I remembered how it was for us, I thought I could be this modern guy, give Beth the stability and support we needed when we were having her but I can't. I just can't." Quinn's other arm came round his head, drawing him into her arms. She could feel his body shaking, knew that she had never seen him like this before. Ever.

"Shhhh" Quinn urged, "it's ok. We'll work it out. Shhhhh." Quinn's own eyes welled up, she fought back the tears.

"I'm sorry," Puck said as he pulled himself together, shaking his head, wiping his face. "I think I just needed to get that out. I know the best thing for Beth, apart from not getting pregnant in the first place…"

"Too late for that dad." Beth's voice at the door was unforgiving. "If you don't want us to be together here we'll go to Keegan's house. Or Nana's." She stared at her dad waiting for him to tell her that she was being silly, she needed to be here with her family. That reply didn't come. Beth spun away from the door and ran up the stairs.

"You need to go talk to her." Quinn encouraged him, "this will have to come from you. I think you need to sit them both down and _tell_ them how you're feeling, don't expect that they'll know how much this is upsetting you. She'll understand. She's always been a daddy's girl. Go talk to them."

"Can you get them to come down to the kitchen? I need a drink." Puck got up and walked away.

Quinn went upstairs and knocked on Beth's door. "Beth, honey, can I come in?" She asked through the door. Beth wrenched the door open, Quinn saw an open suitcase on her bed with clothes hanging out of it. "Come on Beth. Your dad wants to talk to you. Both of you. And there's no need for this." She indicated the suitcase, "you have to understand how he feels. How hurt he is. He's tried so hard these last two weeks, you know he has. Go talk to him. Please?"

"Why? He obviously doesn't _want_ us here." Beth sounded as stubborn as Puck.

"Because you need to clear the air. He needs to tell you stuff, you need to tell him stuff. And you're going to. Now. Downstairs, please. Both of you." Quinn was not willing to accept the rudeness and attitude from her daughter that she was displaying right at this second.

Quinn joined Puck in the kitchen. He stood at the sink drinking a bottle of beer. "I'm sorry," he whispered, seeing Quinn's reflection in the window. "I didn't want to start all this." Puck shook his head and sighed. He turned in time to see Beth and Keegan slowly take the last step and walk to the kitchen. Puck pushed away from the sink. "Take a seat," he gestured with his hand, sitting down himself. "I apologise for going in to your room without permission." He said calmly. "But I need to tell you that" he closed his eyes and drew in a shaky breath, "I am struggling to deal with this relationship that you two have." Puck slowly looked at Beth, she could see the glint of tears in his eyes. "I have tried to accept it, tried to accept Keegan being here with you and I understand because of what me and your mom went through, but baby, I have to tell you," his voice became a whisper, "it's killing me."

"Do you want us to leave?" Beth asked quietly, her hand in Keegan's under the table.

"I think a better question is do you want _me_ to leave?" Keegan asked, a sad, understanding smile on his face. "I get it. I really do. And if this baby _is_ a girl, in seventeen years if we're in the same position I've no doubt I will understand how you feel even more."

"Look, I don't want you to go anywhere, ok?" Puck sighed, he felt better at getting it totally out, not just the anger bit but the emotional bit. That's what he'd kept bottled up for the last two weeks and it had to burst sometime. "I really need you to understand, look, Beth, you've been a huge part of me for seventeen years, before you were born. From the second I found out about you, _you_ were the most important thing in my life. More important even than your mom. And I love you. _So much. _I just hate to think you're growing up. And to be completely honest, I never wanted this for you, not for any of you. It's hard. So hard. And you'll know soon enough what it's like to want to make sure your child never has to feel hurt or hardship. I wish that you didn't have to know." Puck took another sip of his beer. "And I am still angry at you. At both of you, for putting yourselves in this position. I'm angry at us too, me and your mom for not taking more steps to protect you from this. I'm angry at Keegan for not protecting you, I'm angry at Finn for bringing Keegan into your life. I'm angry at life for being on a repeating cycle. Things I can't change. Things I can't stop. Most of all I'm angry at myself. For letting your mom down."

"You haven't let me down. Ever." Quinn insisted, shocked to hear him say that. She took hold of the clenched fist resting on the table. Puck turned to look at Quinn, gauging the truth of her statement. "Look at you. Look at us. Our life. Don't you think we've done alright for ourselves? From where we started? How is that letting me down?" Quinn's eyes didn't leave his. "I know we were only able to afford this house because of circumstances, but look at the work you've put in to make it what it is. What we've all put in. We've made this house a home. We have four beautiful healthy children. And we're getting a grandchild." She sniffed a little, "_you_ were the strong one. From the start you knew we could do it. Keep Beth, be a family. I didn't, I was scared. You showed me we could do it. You've never let me down. You've always held me up." Quinn fell into Puck's arms.

Beth couldn't contain her own emotions. "Daddy, I'm sorry." She cried, suddenly at her dad's other side. She threw her arms round him, her head on his shoulder. "I-we'll…"

Puck shook his head and cleared his throat. "No, I'm sorry. I've been such a hypocrite." He sighed. "This situation is exactly the same as me and your mom were in." He looked into Quinn's eyes, although he was talking to Beth, "Nana didn't want us to share a room or be together. She didn't think we were old enough, in a stable enough relationship, she wasn't convinced we'd stay together."

"But you did it." Beth hugged her dad tighter. "You've stayed together. And you've always shown us that you love us. Love mom." She stood up straight, "I've never felt that you were only together because of us kids. We've always known that you're together because you love each other." She sniffed.

"We've proved most people wrong. We've grown up together, that's true." Puck tried to smile at Quinn, "and I do love you, more than you'll ever know. I always have." He looked back at Beth. "And I'll try harder to remember how it was for us. Just be patient with me, ok?" He attempted a laugh, "I might look all cool and down with it, but really, I'm just a daddy. And you'll always be my baby girl. Even when you're sixty." Beth hugged Puck round his neck, she knew it was hard for him to accept, but she knew he'd try.

Rachel phoned first thing in the morning. "As soon as you're done with the appointment call me. Let me know what's happening. Ok?" She demanded. Keegan agreed that he would. He glanced over at Quinn and Puck. They were both going with them to the appointment today. That made Keegan feel even more nervous.

"Beth Puckerman," Keegan gave her name at the desk, Beth and her parents sat down to wait for the nurses to shout her in. They were the only ones in the waiting room. Very soon Beth was called. Keegan went to stand too.

"It's ok, we only need Beth for this bit." The nurse smiled. Beth got up and followed her. She wasn't impressed with the weight gain. Granted it was only a few pounds and she knew it was going to happen, but seeing the scales creep up like that was totally demoralising. Especially when you felt really crappy and emotional and you were in the middle of the biggest breakout ever to hit your face. Everything tested fine and Beth returned to the waiting room to wait for Dr Chin. No sooner had she sat down when the receptionist called her name announcing that she could go on back and see Dr Chin. They all stood together.

"Ah, Beth, Keegan. And Quinn. And Noah. Come on in. Sit down." Dr Chin smiled, indicating the seats in front of his desk. Puck and Quinn took the chairs towards the back of the office. "First things first. How have you been?" He looked at Beth.

"Fine I think. Not sick so much these days, that's got better." She couldn't think of anything else to say. They were all really waiting to hear the test results.

"Keegan, you know we took the blood tests from both you and Beth. The main concern was for yourself." Dr Chin held a paper in his hands, he looked at Keegan. "Are you happy for me to read this out?"

"Yes. We all need to know so…." Keegan lifted a hand then let it fall to his thigh again. His other hand held Beth's in a grip that tightened as the moment of truth drew closer.

"The results are negative for HIV and negative for Hepatitis. For both of you." Dr Chin smiled seeing the relief on all four faces. "We can repeat the tests in six months if you want but with the amount of time that has passed I'm confident that those results would be the same." Dr Chin made to stand, "are you ready for the ultrasound? See your baby?"

"Yeah," Beth's voice was a relieved whisper, she was still trying to process that they didn't have that other stuff to worry about anymore.

"Alright, let's get set up next door, is mom and dad coming too?" Dr Chin asked her. Beth looked at both of her parents then Keegan, seeing them all nod, she nodded too. "Come on then, let's see if this baby can perform as good as you did when you were on my screen."

Dr Chin took numerous measurements moving the transducer around Beth's stomach, pressing down to get a good clear picture. Puck felt something squeeze his heart at his daughter's little rounded belly. He really wanted to cry and rage and punch Keegan. He sucked it up.

"Do we want to know what the baby is?" Dr Chin asked just before he turned the screen towards them.

Beth looked up at Keegan, "Do we?" She asked nervously. Keegan nodded. "Yes we do." Beth told Dr Chin.

"Beth, Keegan, meet your…daughter," Dr Chin smiled as they gasped at the very first sight of their baby. The warm buzz he got each and every time he could show a baby to it's parents had never got old, never failed to move him in all his years of practice.

Quinn's chin trembled as she watched her granddaughter on the screen, the images a thousand times better than when she and Finn had first seen Beth in this very office. Her hand found Puck's, their fingers meshed together. Their granddaughter. Her face was so clear, the 3D image was like looking at a negative photo. "It's like looking at Beth when she was newborn," Puck whispered. Puck's heart melted. How could he not want this baby in their lives. He hadn't even met her yet and she'd already stolen a piece of his heart.

They came out of the appointment with a DVD. Keegan rang Rachel straight away. "Tests are fine. All negative. Yeah, that went through my mind too." Keegan shook his head and sucked in a breath, "we had the scan." He waited for Rachel to stop asking questions, to let him get a word in, "a girl." Keegan obviously answered her question, "I'll download the DVD later and email it to you, ok? Tell everyone I said hi and I'll call later. We have to go to school now. Bye." He turned back to Beth and her mom and dad. "She's happy anyway. She says girls are nicer than boys."

"I think we should go to lunch before you two go to school. There's some stuff we need to talk about." Puck said, still holding Quinn's hand.

They got seated straight away at the restaurant. Puck took a breath before he spoke, quietly. "Seeing her, on screen, it was just like the first time I went with your mom and saw you." He took another deep breath, Beth and Quinn could hear the emotion in his voice, his manner, "it makes it all real. Anything, everything we can do to support you, it's yours. Ok? Just try to keep the noise down," his smile wasn't totally genuine, but he was trying.

"Thank you dad," Beth's tearful voice was covered slightly by Keegan speaking at the same time.

"Thanks Uncle Puck. It means a lot."

"I thought we'd done away with the 'uncle' bit." Puck reminded Keegan, "it's just too creepy, seems like too close family." He pulled a face and shuddered, "and that's just wrong."

"Sorry. Thank you _Puck_." Keegan amended. "I really do appreciate this. All of it. I know my life up to being about eight wasn't good," he pulled a face, "understatement of the year," he mocked himself, "but I've learned how. From Finn, Rachel, you guys, I've learned how families should be. That's what I want for my daughter." Keegan took Beth's hand on the table, "Our daughter."

How could Puck argue with that? It was everything he'd felt about Beth since the first moment he'd known about her. He could still see, in his mind's eye, Quinn, in her pretty flowered top telling him that they were having a daughter, telling him how special and romantic he was, before leaving him stood wanting more while she rode off with Finn. But that was a long time ago, when they were both too unsure of each other to trust their feelings. Now there was no doubt. And he would welcome this little girl into his life the same way he had welcomed her mother. With a lot of love.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own some very cold toes today. I'm sat in my car writing while Jack is at Martial Arts class. He'll soon be a second Dan in Multi Skilled Martial Arts. And first Dan in Kick Boxing. He's an active little monster. Actually not so little as he constantly reminds me when he stands with his elbow leant on the top of my head. **

**And now I'm home and just watching Arrow and the two guys fighting with Eskrima sticks were doing the same katta that Jack was doing earlier tonight. Except his sticks are made of wood, theirs were metal.**

**A/N: I'm feeling a little more in touch with this story today. Thank you Boris Yeltsin for advising me to bring the other Glee kids in to the story in a bit more depth. That hasn't happened yet but they've all been named so it's a step in the right direction. Some of the names of the kids in Glee bear a striking resemblance to my sons, my late daughter, my nieces and a nephew. The others are names of kids I work with. Apart from Beth, Jennifer and Ramon. My sons are Ben and Jack. My daughter was Megan. My nephew is Mykel, my nieces are Robyn and Emily. I work with Keegan, Amy and Max. And actually I also work with a staff member named Beth, on occasion. **

Beth and Keegan arrived at school in time for glee. "Where have you been? I thought you'd have been here ages ago." Jennifer asked. "Is everything ok?"

"Yes, everything is fine." Beth smiled, "we went for our appointment, we had the scan and then my mom and dad took us out for lunch." Beth's smile got wider. She realised, for the very first time, she knew _exactly _how her mom had felt seventeen years ago. Her _daughter_ was growing inside her. Right now, at this very moment.

"_AND_" Jennifer could barely wait.

"I'm not telling. We haven't decided yet if we want everyone to know." Beth glanced over at Keegan, hoping he'd rescue her.

"We're not telling. Not just yet anyway." Keegan backed up Beth. "We haven't even told all of the family yet. Maybe tomorrow we'll let you know. Family first."

"Thank you." Beth murmured against his lips, their hands laced together.

"Enough you two." Mr Schue said, walking through the door in time to see Beth and Keegan kissing. "We have work to do. Sectionals is almost upon us. There aren't any specific requirements this year so, your choice. What do you want to sing?"

"I had an idea the other day." Ramon started, hesitantly. "Well, it was when I was at your house actually," he nodded to Beth. "Your dad was singing like, all the time while we were painting. I don't think he even realised most of the time that he _was _singing. But some of the songs he was doing were good. Really good."

"My dad is _always_ singing. He never stops." Beth rolled her eyes.

"But he has a damn good voice, you've got to admit," Ramon replied and Mr Schue agreed with him. "Anyway, I checked up on some of the stuff that he was singing and it was what the original New Directions sang in competition. Their very first regionals. They didn't win but….."

"That was the afternoon that _I_ was born," Beth cut in. "My mom was in labour before they went on stage but she hadn't told my dad or anyone. I don't think she was even _talking_ to my dad at that point. Anyway, as soon as they came off stage her water broke and they rushed to hospital and I was born." Beth looked around looking very pleased, "and they sang a Journey Medley."

"I remember," Mr Schue smiled, "sat in that waiting room, God, it was like waiting to be shot. It was worse than when my own kids were born." He shook his head and sighed.

"Is it a good idea Mr Schue?" Keegan asked, "or is it tempting fate just a bit too much? Similar circumstances, same auditorium? Is it worth finding out? Taking the risk?"

Jennifer, Ramon, Beth, Amy, Megan, Jack, Ben, Mykel, Max, Robyn and Emily all crowded towards each other, talking over the top of each other. "Is it a good idea?", "I don't know?", "I think it's worth the risk," , "it's like a tribute to the originals," and various other statements.

"So?" Asked Mr Schue, "is it a go? Rachel and Finn sang Faithfully followed by the whole group singing a mash up of Any Way You Want It and Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin' followed by Don't Stop Believin'. Are you ready for all of that? Think we can do it?" Mr Schue's face broke into a beaming smile seeing their nods. "I _know_ we can. Alright." He pumped his fist in the air.

Class that day became rehearsal for Sectionals. "Mr Schue." Beth stopped at his side at the end of class. "My mom still has all of her original costumes. We could maybe try to match up her dress, the style and the colours anyway, you know? I know the guys wore black pants and shirts and gold ties because that's how my dad is dressed in the first picture of him holding me and I was only an hour or so old. Is that going a bit far, maybe?"

"Actually Beth, I think that's a brilliant idea." Mr Schue loved the enthusiasm of his class. He was so inspired by them. Last year hadn't been so good. They'd gone out at the Sectionals stage due to four of their older members all contracting strep throat the day before competition, he didn't ask how. They weren't there this year, they'd graduated in the summer. His team this year comprised of one freshman, Mykel. Three sophomores, Jack, Ben and Emily, five juniors, Beth, Keegan, Ramon, Jennifer and Max and three seniors, Amy, Megan and Robyn. The older students seemed to be guiding the younger ones quite well, showing them more styles of music than they'd ever have listened to on their own. Mr Schue was pleased that Beth and Megan had been able to recruit from their own friends to build the team back up to twelve, the all important minimum number of students required to make a team. Ramon and Keegan were actually turning out to be really good. So were Amy and Robyn. Mr Schue felt comfortable keeping the team at twelve. He'd tried a few times over the years with bigger teams but there just ended up being too many egos to soothe, too many issues. Twelve was enough.

After school Beth and Keegan took the bus home. "It wasn't such a good idea for your dad to drop us off this afternoon." Keegan grumbled, not used to taking the bus. "Next time remind me we need to go home to pick up my car. Or better yet we'll drop your dad off."

"Yeah, like _that's_ ever going to happen." Beth scoffed, "he might trust you with me but he's never going to willingly let you drive him anywhere. He hates anyone driving him. Even my mom."

Keegan hugged his arm round Beth's neck drawing her closer to whisper into her ear about being trusted with her. He seemed to remember something about Quinn taking Evie and Roo shopping this afternoon after school and he thought that maybe Jesse was going over to Carlos' house straight from school, so if Puck was at work, maybe…..oh yeah, the house was empty when they got in.

"No way." Keegan resisted when Beth told him her idea, "it'd just be our luck for someone to come home and catch us at it. No."

"Aww, come on." Beth pouted, "haven't you wanted to ever since my mom told us about being in the hot tub with your dad?" She started to lift her top over her head.

"Ok, ok, but _not_ naked." Keegan could feel his temperature rising. Beth knew he wouldn't be able to resist her for long. His threshold for resisting her hovered somewhere around his ankles. "If we're doing this we have to have swimsuits on. I have shorts here somewhere."

"Spoilsport," Beth stuck her tongue out at him then raced upstairs to put on a bikini.

Keegan could fully see why Finn had thought it possible to get Quinn pregnant via hot tub. It hadn't taken Beth very long at all to find his point of no return. Although their method was more traditional and could quite possibly have achieved the result. If she hadn't already been pregnant. Luckily they hadn't removed any clothes, just shifted them aside a little, easy enough to put right when Beth spotted Jesse in the kitchen.

"Hey." Jesse waved, walking out to the patio. "How did it go today? Am I getting a niece or a nephew? I know dad's hoping it'll be a boy so he can hammer home to him from day one about using condoms." Jesse stopped to take a sip of his drink, "D'you think he has secret shares in Trojan?"

"With the amount of condoms he not so subtly left in our room I think he probably has," Keegan muttered to Beth.

"That's the first time you've called it 'our room'." She smiled at Keegan then turned to Jesse, "and it's a girl. I think Daisy is a good name, Uncle Jesse." She hid her face in Keegan's shoulder. No way was she going to call her child that but it was so worth it to see the look of horror on her brother's face.

"No way." Jesse spluttered almost spilling his drink, "you can't call it that. That's just cruel. To me and to her." Which made Beth laugh even more.

"Chill. We haven't even thought about names yet. I was just messing with you." Beth wished she could have let her brother suffer some more but she was too busy laughing. "And it's 'she' not 'it'."

"We got a DVD of her, you can see it later when Evie and Roo are here," Keegan told Jesse. Jesse gave Keegan a look that was definitely in the realms of 'why would I want to look at _that_?' "Or not if you don't want to see it." Keegan picked up the look for what it was.

"Why wouldn't he want to see it?" Beth sounded displeased, "you want to see it don't you Jesse? You want to see your niece, right?"

"Not really, I mean, what can you actually see?" Jesse replied, "I've seen the ones of us and Evie and Roo a million times and we all look the same. Even dad has to ask which one of us it is when mom's getting all sappy and watching them time after time. How will yours be any different?"

"The quality is a lot clearer, you can see everything so clearly," Beth sighed, "it's amazing to think that she's growing inside me right now." Her hands went to her rounded tummy.

"Err, yeah, gross." Insisted Jesse drinking from his can again. "It's a little bit more than I want to think about right now. Thanks anyway. And I've just heard mom's car pull up, so you might want to get out of there otherwise she'll know what you've been doing."

"What do you mean 'been doing'?" Beth exclaimed, indignant, blushing. "We haven't been doing anything."

"Yeah, that's why I was home twenty minutes before you noticed me." Jesse smirked, "I am so going to ace Sex Ed when I get to high school." Then walked away laughing to hear Beth shouting from behind.

"There's no exam for that class, dweeb, it's for information only." Her voice tailed off as Jesse shouted back.

"Didn't inform you two of very much then did it? I'd make you retake the class if I was the teacher." Then ran upstairs laughing.

"Urgh," grunted Beth, "sometimes I hate my brother."

"He has a point." Keegan admitted, "we didn't keep Sex Ed classes in mind when we….."

After dinner Beth put the DVD on for Evie to watch. Roo was there but totally not interested. Jesse did come in to see the image of his niece floating around in her 'hot tub' as he told Beth she should call it, then left the room chuckling to himself as Quinn asked what he was talking about.

"Nothing mom," Beth sent a murderous look towards her brother's retreating back, "he's just being a thirteen year old idiot." Keegan kept his gaze towards the TV screen and hoped he wasn't blushing. He felt like he was, he had gone really warm.

"And that's really the baby?" Evie asked, "right now?" She put her hands on Beth's tummy, "will she kick me?"

"Not yet," Quinn told Evie, hugging her from behind, "she's too little for even Beth to feel that yet, even though we can see her moving about on there," she pointed at the screen, "she's just too small. Beth will let you feel when she's bigger and moving about more, won't you Beth?" Quinn looked towards her eldest daughter.

"Of course," Beth replied, smiling. At least one of her siblings was interested. Even if she did want to take her big sister to school for show and tell and inform the world that she would be an aunty before she was ten years old.

"What are we going to call her?" Evie asked.

"_We_ aren't going to call her anything." Beth emphasised, "Keegan and I will choose her name."

"Well, it better be something that has an equivalent in Hebrew." Quinn advised, "you know what your dad's like. He'll expect her to be brought up Jewish. Sorry Keegan if you had any other ideas. And what about her surname? Will she be Hudson or Puckerman?"

"Oh," Beth looked taken aback, "I hadn't thought of that. I don't know. What do you think?" She asked Keegan.

"I just sort of assumed we'd use Hudson." Keegan admitted, "you know like you've always been Beth Puckerman even before your mom and dad got married? I mean, eventually…" he stopped talking when he saw the look on both Beth's and Quinn's faces.

"Eventually what?" Puck's voice behind him made Keegan jump a little.

"Errm, eventually me and Beth will get married, have more kids?" Keegan's answer sounded more like a question.

"So. Is that your way of asking for permission to marry my daughter?" Puck looked back, his eyebrows raised high. "'Cos if it is, I got to tell you, that sucked. So no, permission denied, you cannot marry my daughter."

"Dad, stop it," Beth grinned, "Keegan didn't see you wink at mom, he didn't know you were just teasing. Leave him alone. At least he wants to marry me. Eventually."

"Ok, I'm just messing." Puck admitted, "but it's still no. And that's not messing. You're too young."

Keegan agreed, "I know we are right now, and I wasn't talking about anytime soon. I was thinking in the future. Down the road a touch." He used his hand stretching out in front of him to express his meaning.

"As long as 'down the road a touch' doesn't include any more kids before marriage we might have a deal." Puck replied. "How many camels could I get for you if I was to sell you on the open market?" he asked Beth then ducked away from the cushion she threw at his head. "is that my granddaughter?" He asked, taking notice of the TV screen for the first time, "little Polly Puckerman?"

"Not with _that_ name she's not." Beth spluttered, "and if that's the best you can come up with you're not getting a say _at all_."

"How did you come up with baby names?" Keegan asked. He knew they had months to figure it out but it was still a worrying prospect. Some of the kids at school had ridiculous names and he'd heard all about Finn wanting to call Beth 'Drizzle' when he still thought he was her father.

"Don't ask him," Quinn pointed at Puck, "for advice. He wanted to call Beth 'Jack Daniels' at first so don't let him kid you that he had some great epiphany." She stood to go get Puck's dinner. "Till I reminded him she was a girl and he changed his mind to 'Jackie Daniels'."

"But that was before." Puck protested, "and you've got to admit, the way I picked her name was cool." He looked smug with his trademark half smile. The one Quinn had always found so sexy. And still did.

Quinn reached him and leaned up for a kiss, tugging on his shirt front to bring his head down to meet her, "Yeah, it was cool," she whispered before their lips met.

"Enough of that, wife. Where's my dinner?" Puck swatted Quinn on the backside, "I am _starving_. I could eat a horse." He rubbed his hands together and followed Quinn to the kitchen.

"You're not fooling anyone," Beth called after them, "we know you're only going in there to make out." Which was followed by her dad calling back 'shut up, know all' and a little squeal from Quinn confirming Beth's statement.

Rosa called round to see the DVD. She was pleased that the tension in the house that she'd felt on Sunday was gone. She could totally understand where her son was coming from. She'd lived through it and it was upsetting to think that your kids were growing up before their time. Even though you knew they really weren't ready for adult relationships, they thought that they were and it was hard to let them make their own mistakes. She could even understand why Quinn's parents had thrown her out, their initial gut reaction. What she had never understood though was that they had never made any effort to mend the rift, get to know their daughter's children and husband. Still it was their loss. And Quinn's.

"So, Rosa is a good Jewish name." She informed her granddaughter. "And I don't have a grandchild named after me, maybe I have to wait for the next generation," she said, her face giving the sad, put upon look.

"Nana, stop it." Beth laughed, "you won't guilt me into it, we're going to do the same as my mom and dad, choose a name that no one in the family has so it doesn't hurt anyone else's feelings that their name hasn't been chosen."

"And have you decided on her last name?" Quinn asked, bringing a tray of coffee and biscuits to the table.

"There's no decision to make," Puck put in firmly, "she's a Puckerman." He crossed his arms daring anyone to contradict him.

"So that makes me a Fabray then does it dad?" Beth asked, "if we're going on the mom's surname." Her eyebrows were as raised as his had been earlier.

"Not a chance." Puck denied straight away, "you're a Puckerman, always have been from the very first second I knew about you."

"In that case there's no question that the baby is a Hudson," Keegan said just as firmly as Puck had. Puck looked like he wanted to growl.

"He's got you there," Jesse put in as he came back into the kitchen, just catching the last of the conversation. "I think she ought to be Jessie Hudson. With an 'I' in it. You know, the girl spelling of it." He grinned at his sister and mouthed 'hot tub' at her behind their parents' backs. Beth scowled at him

"I just finished telling Nana that we aren't giving her a name that anyone in the family already has so Jessie is a no go." Beth replied with a fake smile.

Keegan's phone rang. "Oh hey dad," he answered, "you got it? What did you think? Does she look like me?" He laughed at Finn's answer whatever that was. "Yeah, you're probably right, the Puckerman genes are pretty strong. But she will be a Hudson, we've already decided that." he looked at Beth with a smile, taking her hand. "So how are things with Burt and Carole?" Keegan's voice altered slightly and he turned away, "Oh," he whispered. It didn't sound good. "Here, I'll pass you over to Puck." Keegan passed the phone over. He gave Beth a tight smile and told her he'd be back in a minute then left the kitchen.

"S'up, buddy," Puck asked, watching Keegan's retreating back, seeing his head down. "That's not good news." He understood now why Keegan needed a minute on his own. "Yeah, I understand. Well, there is something the kids want to ask you, maybe this might take some of the stress off of you. They've asked us if Keegan can move in her permanently with Beth. If you're ok with it, we are too. They're behaving," Puck glanced at Beth, his eyes narrowing just the slightest bit. He could see she was holding her breath waiting for Finn's answer. "They'll be pleased to hear that. And listen, it's totally cool with us. No worries, ok? Give our love to everyone and we'll be praying for Burt. Later, buddy." Puck ended the call.

Puck took a breath in, his eyes closed, then turned to Quinn and Beth. "Burt is in a really bad way. There's hardly been any improvement, but there is still signs of brain activity. It looks like it's going to be a long road to recovery, if there's any recovery at all. The only time they detect any real activity is when the twins visit. Finn and Rachel want to stay a while longer, Burt can't be moved yet and they don't want to take away the only people he seems to be reacting to. And Finn is totally ok with Keegan staying here for as long as you both want. As long as it's ok with all of us." Puck reached for Beth's hand. "Go tell him, I think he could use some good news about now." Beth kissed the top of her dad's head as she passed.

"Thank you daddy," she whispered then ran up the stairs to find Keegan. Beth paused at the doorway of their room. "Hey." She said in a low voice. Keegan was laid on their bed staring at the ceiling. "You ok?"

"He's the only granddad I've ever had, you know?" Keegan didn't turn to her, he kept his eyes on the ceiling, his hands behind his head. "And Carole is the only grandma. And even then they aren't really my grandparents but they've always treated me like they are. And it must kill Carole to know that her husband was a dad to me but not to Finn. It's all so fucked up." Keegan's voice broke, "it's not fair, you know? They're good people, they've never treated me like I'm different. Ever." Beth walked over to the bed and sat down beside him. Keegan turned over, his head in her lap and cried. He didn't want to cry, he wanted to be strong but he just couldn't hold it any longer, he had to let it out. Get it out before it festered inside of him. Beth didn't try to stem the flow of emotion. She waited, just stroking his head until he had done, sniffing, pulling himself together.

"Your dad agreed to you staying here for as long as we want." Beth informed Keegan quietly, "my dad told him that it was cool with him and my mom." Beth didn't want to say anymore in case Keegan felt that this was yet another rejection in his life. Would he think Finn and Rachel just didn't want him anymore? Because that wasn't the case, they did, they just wanted Keegan to be happy.

Keegan lifted his head, his eyes red. "Do _you_ want me to stay here? Really?" He asked, "not just to get your own way but because you really, _really_ want to be with me?"

"I really, truly want to be with you," Beth whispered, just before she bent over to kiss him gently. "Always."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: The idea for this story actually came from a review of a previous story. Thank you OhMyGlee, for giving me the idea to do this. I don't own anything at all.**

**A/N: Thank you misguided ghost777, thank you for your review of the last chapter. This chapter was based on an idea from a pm that I can't find right now, when I do I will credit that person with the idea. Thank you, whoever you are, I think it worked out fairly well, let me know what you think.**

"Seriously?" Keegan blinked and tried to clear his vision, his voice raspy from being sound asleep until three seconds ago. "Right now? You have to have that right now?" Beth nodded, looking at him, her eyes pleading. "Where the hell am I supposed to find that at….three forty five? Three forty five? Jesus, Beth, you can't wait till tonight?" Beth shook her head, "Crap," Keegan sighed and hauled himself out of bed, stumbling in the darkness to find clothes, anything to put on. He didn't actually give a shit if he wound up with Beth's clothes on as long as he could get back to bed soon.

Keegan crept down the stairs as silently as possible, towards the front door, mumbling and grumbling to himself about the irrational desires of a pregnant girl. As he gently turned the handle and pulled the door open the loudest noise he had ever heard filled his head. Sirens blared and strobe lights flashed. Fuck. The alarm. He'd forgotten to deactivate it. He turned at the sound of feet thundering at the top of the stairs. Puck, with his gun drawn and very little else. "Yeah, sorry. That was me. I forgot the alarm." He sighed, his hands raised in the air in surrender, "Beth _needs_ Kung Po duck. Wish me luck on that one. Where the hell am I going to find Kung Po duck at this time?" He turned back from the control panel, the siren now silenced and looked up to find Puck bent over at the top of the stairs. Laughing uncontrollably.

"Yeah, good luck with that." Puck wiped the tears from his face, "don't forget to reset the alarm when you come back in." He turned to go back to bed.

"Hey, some help here?" Keegan whispered loudly to Puck's retreating back, "Where can I find a Chinese restaurant that'll be open at this time of night?" He asked.

"There's one….." Puck made a show of thinking hard, "somewhere in the world that's open right now, you can count on it. Here in Lima? Forget it. You're screwed." Then laughed quietly all the way back to bed.

Quinn was waiting for him, "What happened? Is everything ok? Did a spider crawl over a sensor again?" She asked leaning over towards his side of the bed.

"Nah." Puck grinned, "better." He couldn't help but snigger. "So much better."

"What then? What happened?" She asked, snuggling back down at Puck's side.

Puck held in the laughter, his body rocking silently, "Keegan. Getting sent out for Chinese food. God I love it." He grinned at Quinn triumphantly, "She'll go fucking _ape_ when he can't get any. I wouldn't like to be in his shoes when he comes back empty handed. Kung Po duck. That's what she wants. Kung. Po. Duck." Puck's amusement wasn't lost on Quinn.

"That sounds really good actually." She took a breath in and licked her lips, "with noodles and shredded chilli beef. Mmmm, would you? Please? For me?"

The laughter stopped abruptly, Puck looked at her in disbelief, "You've got to be fucking kidding me? Chinese? Now? Right now? Where the fuck am I going to find that at four in the morning?"

"I don't know, I don't care, I just need it. Right now." Quinn could taste it, her mouth was watering for it. "Go. Go," she urged, pushing him towards the edge of the bed.

Puck sighed and got out of bed to drag on his sweats and a t shirt, grumbling under his breath while forcing his bare feet into trainers with the laces still tied. Outside he found Keegan sat in his car googling on his phone trying to find anywhere he could get Chinese food from in Lima at four in the morning. Puck got in the passenger seat. "Drive." He commanded. "And this is _your_ fucking fault. I blame you." He grumbled, fastening his seat belt. "Belt up."

"Where are we going?" Keegan asked, thankful at least for Puck to take charge. He was way out of his depth, he had no idea what he was doing, where he was going. He just wanted to be in bed, asleep.

"East Wind, Bellefontaine Avenue." Puck advised scrolling down his contacts on his phone. "Hey, Mike. Yeah I know what time it is, listen, can you do me a favour? I will definitely owe you big time. Can you call your uncle, get him to open up for me. Beth and Quinn, both craving Chinese food. Yeah buddy, that's right, number five is on it's way." He looked over at Keegan who was listening in with interest, "Thanks, we're on our way over tell him. Yeah I'll tell Quinn to give Tina a call. At a reasonable time, right. Sorry for waking you and thanks again." Puck ended the call. "Well then? What are you waiting for? Drive." Puck scowled at Keegan, folding his arms over his chest. He hated being driven anywhere. By anyone. But right now, most especially by this kid.

At the restaurant Mike's uncle Chi was just unlocking the door. "Why you want Chinese food at this time of night?" he asked in his accented English.

"Pregnant wife, pregnant daughter, both craving your food, Chi. What can you expect, you serve the best Chinese food in Lima. Take it as a compliment." Puck's charm worked and Chi got busy in the kitchen. Puck thought it might be a good idea to get a direct number for Chi rather than having to wake Mike if this happened again. Just in case. It more than likely would.

An hour later Keegan and Puck pulled up outside the house. It was in total darkness. "If they've gone back to sleep and don't want this anymore someone's gonna pay. And it'll probably be you. Just saying." Puck's voice didn't sound a bit like he was joking. He wasn't.

"Hey. Quinn. Quinn." Puck whispered, nudging her. "You better get up now after sending me out for Chinese. Quinn." He nudged harder. "Fuck it, I'll eat it myself." That made Quinn turn over.

"Did you bring me food?" She asked tiredly.

"Yes I did. It's in the kitchen. And you better hurry otherwise Beth'll have scoffed the lot." He had no idea if Keegan had even managed to wake Beth up yet but it sure made Quinn get out of bed in a hurry.

"Oooh," she mumbled as soon as her feet touched the floor. "Move," she groaned, pushing past him with her hand over her mouth, racing for the bathroom.

"Guess you won't be wanting that duck now, huh?" Puck asked, kneeling with her, stroking her back. Quinn shook her head and bent further over the toilet, groaning.

"Don't mention…" she threw up again. "Food," she finished off.

"Cat's out of the bag by the way. Keegan knows. And Mike Chang. And his uncle Chi." Puck admitted. "Well, we had to tell them sooner or later, and at least Beth and Jesse know we've been trying."

Quinn gulped in a breath. "Your mom knows too." She admitted. "She's thrilled by the way and special request from her, if it's a girl can we please call her Rosa."

"Not a fucking chance," Puck laughed, "if it's a girl we're calling her Virginia. And she better stay that way till she's forty."

Quinn glanced up at him over her shoulder, her elbows resting on the edge of the toilet bowl, her head in her hands. "You know that's not even going to be a contender, don't you?" Puck pulled a face that could have meant anything from 'so what' to 'you wanna bet?'

They turned at the knock on the open bathroom door. Beth stood in her pyjamas and fluffy bunny slippers. "Better hurry or it'll all be gone. We're hungry," she smiled, her hand on her bump.

"Keegan told you then?" Puck asked. Beth nodded and smiled at her parents. "And?" Puck waited for her to say something.

"Congratulations?" Beth said slowly, not sure if that's what her dad meant.

"I meant are you ok with it? I know you didn't like the idea a couple of months ago but….." Puck stood slowly, helping Quinn to her feet. She went to brush her teeth, Puck waited for Beth's response.

"Yeah, I think it's kinda cool that my baby will have a playmate in the house." Beth's smile was genuine. "What do the others think? Have you told them yet?"

"Only you, Keegan and Nana know. And Mike Chang and his uncle, possibly Tina by now. And Dr Chin of course. We'll tell Jesse, Evie and Roo after Temple tomorrow…today. Go get your duck." Puck urged, sending Beth off downstairs. "Still want some or are you feeling too delicate?" He asked Quinn.

"I think I could manage some." Quinn said, smiling, "I'm not sure if it'll stay down but I certainly want to eat it. And that was nice by the way. The way you talked to Beth about the baby. See, you can be a sensitive new age guy sometimes." Quinn hugged Puck and felt his arms go round her, his cheek on her head. She took a deep breath and tightened her arms. "I do love you, you know that?" Puck smiled against her hair.

"I kinda figured that was a given after all these years." Puck's smile got bigger.

In the kitchen Beth was loading a plate with food. Keegan watched in horror and amazement at the amount she intended to eat. "You know you won't even manage half of that don't you?" He asked.

"Probably," Beth agreed and sat down to eat it. She got up again to add something to her plate that made Keegan gag. A dollop of chocolate ice cream. Right on top of the duck and the noodles. "Perfect." She sighed and dug in.

"See, now that's just gross," Jesse mumbled from the doorway. "How can you even think about eating it?" He headed to the fridge to pour himself a glass of milk.

Quinn and Puck came into the kitchen as he finished speaking. "What are you doing up?" Puck asked him.

"With all the noise you guys were making? You expect me to sleep through that?" Jesse's expression was as incredulous as his voice. "First there's bright spark here setting off the alarm," he nodded towards Keegan. "Then there's you laughing like a hyena. Then all of you talking and making enough noise to wake the dead. Jeez, mom!" Jesse watched in disgust and gagged as Quinn piled up a plate with the duck, chilli beef, noodles and a topping of grated cheese and peanut butter. "I thought only pregnant chicks ate gross…..oh," realisation dawned as he saw his parents glance at each other. "You two have something you want to tell me?" Jesse grinned. "I hope it's a boy, girls are just way too much trouble."

"Can't argue with that," mumbled Keegan tiredly, earning himself raised eyebrow looks from both Beth and Quinn.

After Temple Quinn and Puck sat down with Evie and Reuben to tell them that they were going to have another new baby in the house. Evie contemplated for a few minutes. "Can I tell my friends about _this_ baby?" She asked.

"Yes" Puck replied slowly, seeing Quinn's nod. "It doesn't mean we love you any less just because there's a new baby coming." Puck smiled to himself remembering saying that before, to Beth and Jesse when Evie was on her way and also to Evie when Quinn was pregnant with Roo. "And it means you won't be the baby of the family anymore buddy," he told Roo, which pleased him a great deal.

On Monday at school Mr Schue had news for New Directions. "Sectionals has finally been rescheduled." He waited till their cheers had stopped. "Are we still going ahead with the Journey Medley?"

"We sure are Mr Schue," Keegan replied, speaking for the class. "I think Emily and Max should do Faithfully, whenever we've practiced it, tried out different combinations they've always sounded best. And I think it could be even better if we begin our set the same way my mom and dad did, coming through the doors at the back of the auditorium, instead of onstage." He looked around again for agreement from the rest of the team and got it. "Just don't do what _your_ mom did and go into labour," he teased Beth.

"I can quite honestly say I have no intention of that happening." Beth replied. She looked over to Mr Schue. "How many weeks is it between Sectionals and Regionals?"

Mr Schue checked the revised schedule that he and all the other show choir directors had received in the post. "Only five weeks. And Five weeks after Regionals it's Nationals. I've no idea why things changed so much this year. It could have been rescheduled much sooner than this. No matter," He shrugged. "But it means a lot of extra work for all of us. I think we should have a set list ready for Regionals and one for Nationals in case we win. Not that I have _any_ doubts. You guys are the best team we've had since the original group." He smiled at them all, "and that's something to be proud of. Ok team, let's get this right." Mr Schue nodded to the band to start playing. Emily and Max took their cues and nailed the song yet again. Keegan was right, they did perform it the best.

Beth looked worried. Keegan could tell she was worried. At her locker she messed up the combination twice, yanking on the lock when it wouldn't open. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Work out the dates." She replied, almost in tears. "Sectionals is in three weeks." She waited for Keegan to catch up. "And then five weeks later, that's eight weeks, and five weeks after that. Thirteen weeks." Again she waited for Keegan to realise the significance. She sighed and looked up to the ceiling. "How many weeks have we got left?" She asked, indicating her stomach.

"Oh." Keegan got it. They only had fourteen weeks left till their little girl was supposed to make her appearance. "Damn." Was all he could think of to say. "But maybe," he stopped seeing the look on Beth's face. All he had been going to say was maybe their baby would be born late, lots of first babies are, he'd read that somewhere. Possibly in one of the magazines in the waiting room at Dr Chin's office. Beth didn't look too receptive to reason just at the moment. Maybe he'd be better off talking to Quinn about it first, she'd be able to reassure Beth way better than he could.

Keegan sought Puck in his work out room. "Can I come in?" He asked from the doorway. He waited till Puck nodded then went in closing the door behind him. "Can I talk to you?"

"Fire away," Puck's voice sounded strained, he was doing crunches, sweat glistening on his muscled body.

Keegan told Puck about the new schedule for the show choir competitions. "They were altered because last year's National champs were invited to take part in the first International Show Choir Championships. They didn't win by the way, it was some cold place like Finland or Norway that won. But it means that if we get through to Nationals Beth will only be a week or so from her due date. She's worried." Keegan frowned a little, "so am I actually, but I can't tell her that."

"Well, the baby's going to come when she's going to come, competition day or not," Puck snorted a laugh, "it'd just be way too much of a coincidence if the same thing happened. I think you'll be fine. But good luck on convincing Beth of that."

In the kitchen Quinn and Beth were cooking dinner. "Mom?" Beth began, a little hesitantly, a frown on her face.

"Mmm?" Quinn's distracted reply came as she was piping mashed potatoes into a very nice pattern on top of a fish dish ready to go in the oven. "Yes honey, what is it?" She looked up as finished.

"How can you tell if the baby is going to come early or not?" Beth asked Quinn.

"What do you mean? Are you ok? You're not in any pain are you?" Quinn ran through numerous scenarios in her head in an instant even as Beth waved her hands about to stop Quinn's questions.

"No, mom, mom, not like that I mean when you're almost due, like within two or three weeks of your due date, is there any way of knowing if you'll go into early labour?" Beth made her question clearer.

"You mean like at this stage?" Quinn pointed towards Beth's stomach and saw her nod. "Not really. Not that I know. You can maybe ask Dr Chin for his opinion but as far as I know it's just a matter of waiting. She'll come when she's ready." Quinn hugged Beth, smiling against her forehead, not quite getting why Beth was worrying about it.

Beth explained about the timings of the competitions. "I know we have to get through Sectionals and Regionals first, but I just feel that it's _such_ an omen. What will we do? I mean, Nationals is in Atlanta and it's like a nine hour drive. Glee club can't afford to fly us, not that I'd be able to fly anyway with only two weeks to go and mom I'm just…just." Beth broke off with a sob.

"Scared?" Quinn asked softly and felt Beth nod. "I know, honey, I know." Quinn stepped back a little, her hands on Beth's shoulders and looked her in the eye, "you'll be fine, it'll be fine," she rubbed her hands comfortingly. "And if you get to, _when_ you get to Nationals," Quinn corrected herself, "we'll take it one day at a time. Ok?"

The next day at school Keegan and Beth met with Mr Schue in his office. They sat in front of his desk, hands clasped together. "That's the thing that's worrying us Mr Schue. I mean, if Beth was to go into labour in Atlanta we wouldn't have Dr Chin, we're hoping Puck and Quinn can come with us, to support us but that depends on Puck getting time off work." Quinn had agreed that they could let Mr Schue know about her pregnancy, to be able to explain their worry more. Keegan revealed the fact to Mr Schue. "Then there's the question of whether Beth and Quinn will be up to the journey at all."

"They're all valid points and I'll see what I can do. One of the regulators of Show Choir Competition is my very good friend Shelby Corcoran. I'll contact her and see if there's anything at all we can do." Mr Schue already had a plan. How fitting that would be. And Shelby so owed him. In a way that his wife had no idea about.

Puck lay on his back, Quinn astride him, her head resting on his chest, their breathing just about back to normal, "I love how insatiable you get when you're pregnant," Puck smiled, his eyes closed. Quinn lifted her head and raised an eyebrow at him, she squeezed her muscles and shifted on him ever so slightly, rising and falling. Puck sucked in a breath his hands going to her hips helping her to keep the rhythm. "Mmmm, I could definitely do that again." Their lips met in long, hot intense kisses, tongues tangling. "Oh go away," Puck grumbled to whoever had decided to ring them at that precise moment, without picking up the phone.

"You better answer it," Quinn advised, "it could be something important."

"Urgh," Puck grunted, reaching for the handset. "What do you want?" He growled into the phone, his expression that of a cross child. "Oh, hi Rachel, how's things? Yeah the kids are good. Oh, he told you about that did he? Yeah, Quinn's here." Puck passed the phone to Quinn.

"Thank you," Quinn responded to something Rachel said, her smile beaming, "well we only started trying a few months ago but, hey, we did it. I'm nine weeks so no, we don't know what we're having yet. Yeah, Beth is happy about it. She wasn't when we told her we were trying but she's pleased for us. The nursery is coming along beautifully. Keegan's worked really hard on it. There's still a lot of stuff to get but they're working on it. And how are Burt and Carole. Still? That must be tough on Carole. How're Kurt and Finn holding up?" Quinn rocked while listening to a lengthy speech from Rachel. Puck responded, trying to stay silent, sitting up and feasting on Quinn's nipples. "Well, I'll have to go Rachel, the kids will be home from school soon. Yeah I'll tell him. Bye." Quinn leant forwards as she placed the phone back on the bedside table. "Rachel says she knows what you're doing and you better be quick about it otherwise the kids will catch us in bed. Again." Then squealed with laughter as Puck rolled her over and complied with Rachel instructions.

Forty minutes later Quinn and Puck were coming downstairs, fresh from the shower when Beth and Keegan burst through the door. "Mom, dad, it's fixed, it's sorted." Beth cried, her eyes shining with excitement.

"What is? Are you ok?" Quinn asked.

"Nationals." Beth replied. "Mr Schue spoke with Shelby something or other and the venue for Nationals has been moved. To Columbus. The same place we're having Sectionals. The same place your water broke when you were having me. How cool is that?" Beth turned and hugged Keegan, "I don't know how he did it, I don't want to know how he did it. I'm just glad he did it." Beth sighed with happiness. Even if New Directions didn't make it to Nationals, she still wanted to go and watch. And if they did make it, wow. Just wow.

Puck closed his eyes and shook his head just the tiniest bit. He never thought Shelby Corcoran would enter their lives again. The last time they'd seen her was when she had approached Puck and Quinn at the nursery window in the Maternity Unit at Columbus Memorial Hospital, where their beautiful daughter lay. She had asked if she could adopt their three hour old daughter. When they had told Shelby that they were keeping their baby, starting a family she had got a little nasty. Mr Schue had smoothed things over for them. Mr Schue had made a contribution to Shelby for her to get what she wanted. Mrs Schue didn't know. Quinn didn't know. Only Mr Schue and Shelby knew. And Puck. Puck knew. Mr Schue had confided in Puck in a drunken moment after Shelby had contacted him to let him know that she'd given birth to a curly haired son. A son Mr Schue would never get to meet.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: There is no claim to ownership of any part of the original Glee concept. I do however admit to using my imagination to create this particular storyline. **

**A/N: To the people following this tale, JessieStorm40, miss agron, Cheesycow, stepheyy, LaughAlways88, CandyMe21, Jellyfin, MissWilson94, eclectic girl, Boris Yeltsin, Julyyy, razz girl, CarterIsMine, SMichelleS, hernandez516, Gleekalwaysand4ever, Gemma945, lovewriter1991, thank you everyone. I am trying to keep the momentum going, it is a struggle right now, if you have read my other current fiction, Nothing Compares To You, you'll understand why. **

"Jeez." Puck whispered as the curtain went up, "that could be you up there on that stage. I've never seen Beth looking more like you. And that's saying something, you're like two peas in a pod." Puck, Quinn, Rosa, Jesse, Evie and Roo sat in the audience to hear New Directions sing. "Everything. The costumes, the songs. It's unbelievable." The first song, Faithfully, had been recreated exactly how it had been sung when Puck and Quinn were in New Directions. Even Keegan and Beth's places on stage were exactly the same. It was like watching a video of the original event.

As the mash up of Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin' and Anyway You Want It began, they couldn't help but smile to each other, Puck took Quinn's hand and gave it a little squeeze. Keegan sang the same line that Puck had, "I was alone, I never knew what good love could do" then Beth joined him in front and sang the rest of the verse with him "Then we touched, then we sang, about the lovin' things". They stood in front as the whole team repeated the same simple dance sequence during the '"lovin' touchin' squeezin" part of the song, Beth's hands on Keegan as Quinn's had been on Puck all those years ago, before Keegan spun her into his arms exactly as Puck had with Quinn. During Don't Stop Believin' Keegan again sang the same line as Puck, Beth took the line that Santana had sung in their original performance. Even from that distance Quinn could see the sparks between them as they circled each other exactly as Puck and Santana had. Ramon and Amy taking the leads in Don't Stop were absolutely mind blowing. Their voices blended together so well, it was unreal. As the team took their bow at the very end of their set Puck stood and with his fingers in his mouth whistled very, very loudly. The audience were on their feet, cheering.

Mr Schue stood in the wings, his heart in his mouth. Across the stage, in the wings opposite he saw Shelby Corcoran clapping and cheering on his team. Would she be alone or would she have a fifteen year old boy with her? Mr Schue wasn't sure he wanted to know. He hoped Shelby was alone. He'd never missed what he'd never seen. Shelby glanced over and saw Mr Schue. She blinked very slowly, the smile on her face faltering slightly then she turned away without fully acknowledging him. Mr Schue breathed a sigh of relief.

"Fantastic you guys, you were fantastic." Mr Schue cried as they ran past him back to the dressing room.

Puck and Quinn walked hand in hand towards the dressing room, Rosa stayed in the auditorium with Jesse, Evie and Roo. Just outside the dressing room door Puck almost stumbled, he turned to face Quinn. "This is it, this is the place." He whispered to her. "Where you were stood, right after we came off stage, that was the second that it all became real." Puck's hands drifted up to cup Quinn's face. "It was right here where I knew that if you went through with the adoption idea, I'd be lost. And I don't think I'd have ever found my way back." Puck bent just slightly and placed a sweet, gentle kiss on Quinn's lips. "Thank you, for loving me, trusting me, believing in me, for letting us be a family." He murmured, his eyes intense.

Suddenly Beth was at the door of the dressing room, "Mom, dad, what are you doing here?" She asked with a breathless little laugh, unaware that she had, almost word for word mimicked her mother.

Quinn felt a stab of déjà vu. Her own mother had stood before her, here, in the exact spot that she now stood in, straight after New Directions came off stage. Quinn had asked her almost the exact same thing Beth had just asked. Judy had said she wanted Quinn to come home, that she'd turn the guest room into a nursery at the very moment Quinn's water broke. Throughout Quinn's brief labour Judy had been at her side, holding her hand and encouraging her, as had Puck and Mercedes.

Judy hadn't stayed around after Beth was born. As soon as she saw the baby, saw how Quinn and Puck had looked at each other and their daughter, she left. Judy could deal with Finn as the Baby Daddy, she could control him and in turn Quinn, but not this guy. She couldn't deal with Puck. He was too much his own person to follow Judy's dictates. So she'd left and then did what she'd vowed she would never do after hearing of her husband's affair. She allowed him to come home. Russell felt that he had won and had remained absolutely steadfast, he had never allowed any further contact between Judy and her youngest daughter.

Judy was the one who had missed out the most. Quinn had a full and happy life, a genuinely happy life. Judy had the country club and fake friends. Fake nails and fake boobs. And even Botox to keep her looking youthful. Such a fake.

Quinn shuddered. "Are you ok? Cold?" Puck asked her, frowning.

"No, not cold. Memories. Not really happy ones either." Quinn gave Puck a tight smile, "ones that are best left in the past. Way in the past."

Puck nodded. He got it. Sometimes things just reminded Quinn of the family that she still to this day missed, despite their shortcomings and obsession with portraying the illusion of the perfect family. He wondered sometimes if he should tell her about the many times he'd arrested Russell Fabray for drink driving, for kerb crawling, for trying to pick up young girls. One time, just after Roo was born, Puck had picked Russell up yet again and had taken him to the holding cell to give him a chance to sober up. As he was processing the paperwork he murmured to Russell that his daughter had just given birth again, "That's two girls and two boys and I am so thankful that my kids don't have to grow up with an asshole like you as their grandfather. My wife and my kids are amazing, you're just a drunken dickhead with no idea what you lost the day you threw her away." Russell had thrown himself against the bars of the cell trying to get Puck.

"SIMMER DOWN" shouted the duty officer, "behaviour like that is not going to get you out of there any faster. Settle down." He then turned to Puck. "What did you say to him? It was something to antagonise him, what was it?" The duty officer noted Puck's smirk and the twitch of his eyebrow.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. That drunken shithead isn't worth my time outside of arresting him." Puck denied saying anything. "Now if Quinn," he raised his voice as he said Quinn, "my beautiful wife, mother of my children was to see him in there, I've no doubt she'd be devastated, it'd kill her to see her father locked up. Me?" Puck shook his head and sneered, "doesn't bother me. Never liked the man, never will. He's never met any of my kids, never acknowledged my marriage to his daughter, nothing. His loss. His and his wife's." That was the only time that Puck had ever acknowledged any relationship, however tenuous, between himself and Russell Fabray. Puck made sure his voice was loud enough for Russell to hear when he said, "I'm just glad Quinn wanted our four kids to be brought up Jewish like me, 'cos if that's an example of a good Christian" he nodded towards Russell Fabray, "then God help us all."

Puck shook his head and brought himself back to the present. "We wanted to tell you all how amazing you were," he said to Beth. "It was like going back in time, watching that performance. I'm so proud of you."

Beth accepted her parents' praise then went back to join her team mates. Puck and Quinn returned to the auditorium to await the results of the competition.

"…And the winner is….New Directions" Shelby Corcoran read out the results. She clapped along with the audience as Mr Schue collected the trophy from an aging unheard of wannabe singer drafted in at short notice when the original choice, a popular singer for over twenty years, Bruno Mars, had dropped out at the last minute.

On the bus back to school the whole team were on a high. "Ok, team. We have five weeks. Five weeks, " Mr Schue held up a hand, the fingers spread wide for emphasis, "to knock 'em dead at Regionals. Can we do this?" He called.

"YES WE CAN" came the yelled reply, the whole team in unison.

"Ok, we're going to go with the Jackson tribute, right? From Sectionals 2012." He looked around at the excited faces of his students, "you're all happy with that, right?"

"We are Mr Schue," Ramon replied for everyone, "we can totally nail this, right guys?" Again the affirmative answer was yelled out.

As they arrived back at school Beth found her dad waiting for them. "Hey dad, what's up?" She asked, going to him for a hug.

"Nothing, just wanted to tell you to invite all the team back to our house." He told Beth as he hugged her back, "party for you all in the den. Ok? Mom and Nana are getting things organised for you."

"Did you hear that guys?" Beth shouted over her shoulder, "party at our house tonight." And received a cheer from the waiting group of teenagers.

Puck left them alone to plan things, he walked over to Mr Schue. "How's it going?" He asked, shaking Mr Schue's hand. "Were you ok today?"

Mr Schue nodded, his face showed the strain. "Yeah," he coughed and cleared his throat. "I haven't seen her in years and it threw me a little. I spoke to her just recently, you know, called in a favour but, yeah, it still threw me."

Puck nodded, "I can see why it would. I can't imagine knowing there was a part of me out there somewhere and never seeing him, meeting him." Puck hugged his former teacher, "you know where I am right? If you want to talk about this. Did you ever tell Emma?" He asked quietly.

"No. She has no idea." Mr Schue confided. "I think it would destroy her if she ever found out. I mean I know we never….we didn't actually…..it was….." He couldn't actually say the words. Puck took over.

"It was a _donation_." He reminded Mr Schue. "Science took care of the rest. It's not like you were unfaithful to Emma."

Mr Schue looked at Puck sadly, "I'm not sure if Emma would see it that way. There's still a child out there with my DNA." Puck couldn't think of anything to say that would make it feel right to Mr Schue.

"I'll see you later, Will." Puck told him, "and don't forget, anytime, give me a call, alright?"

The team started arriving at the Puckerman home about seven thirty. Quinn had organised snacks and drinks, nothing alcoholic, and reminded the younger kids that this was Beth and Keegan's party and they had to stay out of the den.

"Aww mom, that's not fair," grumbled Jesse. "It's not like Beth ever usually goes down there. I'm the one who uses it most. I should get to go to their party."

"And if Beth or Keegan invite you, you can." Quinn told Jesse, "if they don't well, it's a night up here with me and your dad. Hurray," she cheered, grinning at her sulking son. "What? A night with me and your dad is that bad?" She asked.

"Err, yeah." Jesse couldn't help but grin a little, "you two all lovey-dovey over each other, how can anyone watch a movie with that going on?"

"We are _not_ lovey-dovey with each other," Quinn denied, just as Puck walked up behind her and wrapped his arms round her, kissing her below her ear.

"Right," Jesse laughed, "keep telling yourself that mom. One day even you'll believe it." He turned as his name was called from the bottom of the stairs to the den. "What?" He shouted back to Keegan.

Keegan came up to the kitchen, "we wondered if you wanted to join us? Maybe play guitar a little? Have some fun with a few songs? It's up to you, you can if…" Keegan didn't get to finish his sentence, Jesse was already on the way down to the den.

"That was nice of you Keegan," Quinn smiled, "thank you for including him."

"Don't thank me," Keegan raised his hands, fending off the praise, "thank the girls who've been drooling over him, they don't care that he's only thirteen." He grinned before trotting back down the stairs. Puck and Quinn stared after him for a moment then looked at each other.

"Safety talk?" Puck asked.

"Safety talk." Quinn replied, stern faced.

Down in the den Beth was curled up on the huge comfortable sofa along with Jennifer, who was currently eyeing up Jesse, Amy who was drooling over Ramon, Emily who thought Max was a god, Megan who was texting her boyfriend and Robyn who knew that Ben would follow her around salivating and would do anything she asked.

"So, are we going to get to see the nursery?" Robyn asked, "is it even ready yet?"

"Almost, there's still a couple of things to do," Beth admitted, "but Keegan has been working hard on it. If you want to come on up, I'll show you."

"Hey, just watch the paintwork up there," Keegan called after them, "don't go messing up all my hard work." He turned back to the guys. "Why do girls even need to do that? It's like they have to check out each others' bedrooms whenever they go to someone's house. I don't get it."

"It's a territory thing," Jack informed them, "they have to make sure no one else has something they don't."

"I'm pretty sure that none of the other girls has a nursery attached to their bedroom. Just Beth." Keegan wasn't convinced of Jack's answer.

"Maybe they're just being nosey?" Jesse replied, strumming on his guitar.

"That sounds more like it," Ramon agreed with Jesse. And they were just about right.

"Is it weird sharing a bedroom with your boyfriend?" Robyn whispered as they climbed the stairs. "My mom flipped when I wanted to go on holiday with Tom's family and we wouldn't have even been sharing a room."

"It was a little at first," Beth thought back to when Keegan had first come to stay, initially for the weekend. "Not anymore. It's even better now that Evie's moved to the old guest room, it means we don't have to share the bathroom with her." Beth smiled remembering the 'shower incident' as it had become known in the family. "So this is our room," Beth opened their bedroom door and walked in, her friends followed. "Urgh, Keegan is so untidy." She grumbled, bending to pick up Keegan's discarded shirt and his shoes. She opened the closet to put the shoes away then walked into the bathroom to drop the shirt in the hamper, "and through here," Beth led the way through the bathroom to the other door, "is the nursery." She opened the door to the room that used to be Evie's and was now almost ready for Baby Hudson.

"Aww, it's so sweet" Amy crooned, "and Keegan's done this all by himself?" She turned to see Beth nod. Beth smiled with satisfaction as she looked round the room. The walls were a soft cream colour with the slightest hint of pink. The oak cot and matching dresser looked warm and inviting in colour. The crib that the baby would be sleeping in initially, in Beth and Keegan's room was there already, the linens folded and stored inside it, ready to be put on it. Beth opened the closet to show the tiny little dresses hanging up already.

Jennifer opened the drawers of the dresser and found them full of the items that the baby would need straight away. "So you're all prepared then? How many weeks left to go?" She asked, closing the drawer.

"Eleven weeks." Beth replied, looking round the room again. "We still have the stroller to get and a few more things but we're just about there."

"What do you think?" Keegan asked, walking up behind Beth and wrapping his arms round her, his hands resting on their daughter, "did I do a good job?"

"I'm impressed," Robyn told them both, "I'd never have thought you could do all this." She nodded looking round the room again.

Puck, who'd just read Roo his bedtime story, was walking by the room. He poked his head through the open door. "You're really taking all the credit? Seriously?" He shook his head. "Keegan, my man. Disappointed." He sighed. "I think you should paint the other room all by yourself for that." Puck walked away, sighing and shaking his head as though disappointed.

Keegan went to the door and called softly. "What?" he turned back to look at Beth, "is he serious?" Then turned back to Puck. "Oh, come on, that's not fair. Puck." Keegan called after Puck's retreating back and waited for him to look over his shoulder. "You're not really going to make me paint another nursery. Are you?"

"_Another_ nursery?" Emily asked, puzzled, "Are you having a nursery at your house too? I thought you were living here now?"

"I am. Errm, the other room. I meant the other room." Keegan tried to back track, Beth hadn't told anyone at school yet that her mom was pregnant too.

Puck came back to the doorway, he glanced at Beth first and winked at her, seeing her smile back at him, "He means the nursery for Beth's new sister or brother. We still don't know yet what it is." Then Puck walked away. Beth was left to answer a bunch of questions. And yes, was one answer, it still felt a little weird that Beth and her mom were both craving Chinese food at ridiculous times of the night. But at least they had Chi's number to call him with whatever they wanted ready for mostly Keegan to run out and pick up. Puck had gone once or twice but as he put it, you don't have a dog and bark yourself so poor Keegan ended up making the majority of the trips to East Wind. So much so that Chi called him by name now and had offered him a job making deliveries at more reasonable times of the night. The other girls laughed at the expression on Keegan's face.

"And don't even think about it tonight," Keegan warned Beth, smiling at her over his shoulder, "I know for a _fact_ your dad's already had a couple of beers so if you or your mom want mushroom chow mein tonight it'd have to be me who has to go for it."

"I shall try to control myself," Beth replied, almost seriously.

"I wish you'd thought of _that _six months ago," Puck called from the hallway.

"_Dad_" Beth cried, "why are you out there listening to us?"

"I'm not out here listening to you," Puck replied, "I'm out here doing this." Puck was up a ladder changing a light bulb. "Keegan, your dad called earlier and left a message on the machine. They want you two to choose a stroller and let them know which one so they can order it for you."

"Cool, we'll do that tomorrow," Keegan nodded to Beth, "I'm going back down to the den, I just came up to change my pants, I knocked Max's drink out of his hand." Keegan looked down at the dark stain on his jeans.

"I wondered about that but I'm too polite to ask," Jennifer grinned.

"Yeah right," Keegan replied, going through the bathroom into their bedroom. He heard Beth call after him to put his pants in the hamper, not leave them on the floor. "Yes _mom_," Keegan replied with just a little sarcasm. He heard Puck laugh. As he left the bedroom Puck was passing with the folded up ladder.

"You think she's a neat freak now?" Puck laughed, "wait till she starts 'nesting'. God it's going to be so much fun. Once again, payback, I love it. And you're right, you're on 'craving call' tonight, I've already had a couple of beers and I'm going to have a couple more too." He winked at Keegan and gave him a huge grin. The grin that always made Keegan think Puck was _praying _for him to fuck up in a massively major way.

When Keegan reached the bottom of the stairs Quinn was just leaving the kitchen with a mounded up plate of left over Chinese. She started, looking guilty, as though she'd been caught in the act. Keegan gave her a huge smile. He nodded towards the plate. "Does this mean I won't have to make an emergency East Wind run later?" He asked.

Quinn looked down at the plate, considered what was on it then looked up, slightly frowning. "I'd like to say yes, but I'm not totally sure it would be the truth. Can I just say at this moment I'm convinced that I won't want anymore Chinese food tonight?"

"Is that followed by 'hopefully'? Keegan asked her, a half grin making him look so much more like his brother. Quinn wondered yet again how they had all missed that over the years, missed all the signs that would have given them any indication that there was more between Finn and his son than adoption papers. She smiled and nodded, already forking food into her mouth as she walked away.

Down in the den the guys were taking bets on whether Beth would actually be able to compete at Nationals, if they were lucky enough to get through Regionals. "You know, my mom competed at Regionals when she was in labour with Beth. It's my dad's favourite story, she only just made it off the stage. Another few minutes and…."

"Hey, I did actually manage to get her to a hospital you know, Beth wasn't born in the auditorium." Puck corrected Jesse, coming down the stairs to the den, "and she didn't actually tell me she was in labour till after we came off stage so it wasn't my fault, ok?"

"So Mrs Puckerman sang the songs we did today and did the dance routines too, while she was in labour?" Ramon asked.

"Yep." Puck nodded, his lips pressed tight together. He was still, even after all these years impressed that Quinn had managed to get through that without giving it away to anyone that she was in tremendous pain.

Beth and the girls returned to the den. "Dad, now you're in here? What's with you tonight, it's like you're checking up on us. Don't you trust us?" Beth asked, a smirk on her face. She knew it was Jesse that her dad was keeping an eye on. It was fine when all the girls were upstairs with Beth but Keegan had told her that he'd freaked her parents out by saying all the girls were crushing on Jesse. She couldn't understand why herself, I mean her almost 14 year old brother was an annoying dweeb as far as she could see. Beth knew that Jennifer almost salivated whenever she actually spoke to Jesse. Beth just didn't get it.

Quinn did. Quinn got it. Jesse looked so much like his dad, and if she remembered correctly, which she did, all the girls just dropped their panties if Puck even winked at them. And Puck totally took advantage of that. Before Quinn anyway. She really hoped that Jesse didn't ever wake up to the fact that he could get anywhere with any girl and turn into the same manwhore his dad had been years ago. So she'd asked Puck to take a quick trip to the den to see how the land lay. "I'm going, I was just checking if you needed anything. Jesse, can you come with me to bring some more drinks, please?" Puck thought on his feet. Oh yeah, that was the look Quinn was terrified of. Jesse was totally aware of Jennifer, totally aware of the electricity that passed between them. Quinn was not going to be happy.

Jesse sighed and stood up reluctantly, putting his guitar down. He followed his dad. As soon as they reached the kitchen Puck turned and held Jesse's gaze. "I'm only going to say this once." Puck said quietly, aware that Jesse might protest. "I see how Jennifer looks at you and how you look at her. Keep it zipped." Jesse tried to protest although couldn't actually form any words, he knew his dad was right. Given half a chance with Jennifer he wouldn't mind finding out what all the fuss was about.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: No claim to the original characters from the series known as Glee. Incidental characters in this fiction are from my imagination. Storyline is purely my dreamworld.**

**A/N: Boris Yeltsin, thank you for your review and to JessieStorm40, many thanks for the PM chat, for your support, so very much appreciated. Thank you. Youngauthor1998, I have an image in my head of Keegan but I don't know who he is, and I haven't forgotten our pm chat, I will get round to doing what we discussed. Misguided ghost777, I thought that reference was a little corny but I couldn't resist. I haven't got a name in mind for the newest Puckerman yet. Happy reading and Happy Holidays.**

Puck waited for Quinn to return to the table before answering Beth's question. "It's a…." he looked at Quinn and grinned, they'd been today to see Dr Chin and have the scan. "…..boy." Puck and Quinn said together.

"We win." Cried Jesse and Keegan together, arms raised in the air in triumph at the same time as Beth and Evie groaned, their heads falling to their hands. "You girls get to clean up, yay" finished Jesse, "thanks dad, I knew you wouldn't let us down," he grinned and high fived his dad. The bet had been made the day before while they sat round the table at dinner. If the scan had revealed a girl the boys would have been stuck with kitchen clean up.

"Mom," Beth wailed, "I can't believe you let us down, that's so not fair. I wanted another sister. Boys are noisy and they smell bad."

Quinn grinned and shrugged. "Blame your dad, he provided the Y chromosome, it was a fifty-fifty thing for him, I can only provide the X chromosome. And boys aren't _that_ bad. Are they?" Her raised eyebrow and smile in Keegan's direction had Beth hiding a grin too. Not _all_ boys were that bad. Only brothers. Boyfriends were in a totally different category of boy.

After the girls had cleaned the kitchen and joined the guys in the family room Jesse brought up the subject of his upcoming birthday. "What would you like to do, Jesse?" Quinn asked him.

"I'm not sure yet mom, I'll think about it and let you know. I just wanted to remind you all so you don't forget to buy me something wonderful and expensive." He grinned around the room.

"We have to _buy_ you things too?" Puck grumbled, "don't me and your mom get the gifts from you for giving you life in the first place? Somebody ought to sort out this birthday protocol. I think the parents should get the gifts on the kids' birthdays in thanks for having them at all."

"Dad, you say that every time it's one of our birthdays. I bet you'd soon change your mind if no one bought you a present for _your_ birthday. I can't see you getting Nana something just to say 'thanks for bringing me into the world'." Beth laughed, "and anyway, isn't that what Mother's Day and Father's Day is for? To give thanks to our parents for having us?"

Puck turned to Beth and pulled his tongue out at her. "Let's see you say that next year when we're coming up to Little Polly Puckerman's first birthday."

Both Beth and Keegan groaned. "Stop calling her Polly Puckerman. She's going to be a Hudson anyway." Beth covered her face knowing her dad was bound to be grinning, he only kept using that name because it annoyed her and they still hadn't come up with a name for the baby yet. Well, not one that anyone apart from her and Keegan knew anyway.

"You've only got a couple of months left, I think we should have a serious family conference and find a name for this little girl." Puck advised. He really just wanted to make sure that the baby had a good Jewish name. The Hudson part he couldn't alter but he could have influence over the first name. And they better not pick anything stupid like….like…..like Drizzle. Puck glanced over at Beth again. If Quinn had stuck to her original plan, if the truth hadn't come out, Finn had wanted to call 'his' daughter Drizzle. "No fucking way" was Puck's reaction to hearing that name, even though at that time no one but Quinn and himself knew that Finn didn't have the right to pick any name for Quinn's baby.

"We've been talking about that," Keegan admitted, taking Beth's hand, smiling at her, "and we both like Abigail. Abigail Hudson sounds nice." He looked round the room, "what do you think? It's on the list of Hebrew names, I checked." He added hurriedly.

"Abigail Hudson," Puck repeated, nodding slowly as he considered the name. "Abigail Puckerman-Hudson." He nodded again, pursing his lips. "Nice," he approved, "I like it. Is she definitely just going to be Hudson or are we going for the hyphenated name?" Puck was still pushing for Puckerman to be in there somewhere.

"No hyphen. No Puckerman. Just Hudson." Keegan replied firmly, not even attempting any eye contact with Puck, knowing that the glare Puck gave on a regular basis usually had him backing down. Not about this though. This was too important to Keegan. This was his daughter's name. "Would you have allowed Beth to be named Fabray-Puckerman?" He asked, using the only ammunition at his disposal.

"No," Puck admitted grudgingly, "but that's different," he tried to argue and pointed at Quinn, "her dad's an asshole and I'm not, I'm a cool dad."

"A legend in your own mind, right dad?" Jesse asked, laughing. "I'm glad _you _think you're really cool and stuff, but can you stop _telling_ people you are? It's getting embarrassing having to follow you round and apologise for you." Jesse's phone chimed with an incoming message. "Oh, I'm going out for a while, see you later," he grinned as he read it.

"What time will you be back?" Quinn called after him.

"Errm, I'm not sure, I won't be late. Bye." Jesse called back, slamming the door behind him, missing his mom calling out her usual phrase, "don't slam the door"

Quinn reminded Beth and Keegan of the change to their parenting class schedule. "You'll have to leave in the next twenty minutes or so. Do you want me to come with you?" Quinn knew that tonight it was the 'horror show'. They would be getting to see recorded births in their multitude. Everything from natural births, forceps births, breech births, caesarean births, multiple births. Quinn also remembered the colour Puck's face had turned as they had watched the videos at parenting classes when she was pregnant with Beth. None of their friends had ever known they'd gone to them. But none of their friends had ever realised that keeping Beth, being a family together was even an option. It had always been Puck's choice, his wish. He'd hated having to watch the videos but he still wanted to be there for the birth of his daughter. It was after watching those that he decided to make a real effort, not a half-assed attempt at being a dad. His stupid idea to name the baby had only pissed Quinn off even more. Till he'd seen those videos and realised for the first time that very soon Quinn would have to go through that too. The least he could do was step up and ask to be allowed to be there with her. And after he'd sung that song to her, asked her if he could be with her in the delivery room, Quinn had started to think in 'what ifs'. Quinn suddenly realised that Keegan was talking to her.

"No thanks Quinn," Keegan replied, remembering to drop the 'aunt' bit, "we'll be fine on our own. Are you ready? We might even be able to park close by if we leave now."

Beth held her pillow on her lap on the drive to the community centre where the parenting classes were held. As they drove past the park she suddenly screeched out, "Stop the car." Keegan slammed his foot on the brake jolting them both forwards.

"Shit. Are you ok? What's wrong?" Keegan asked breathlessly. Shit, shit, shit, what was he going to do? They hadn't got this far in their classes. If Beth was in labour right now…except she didn't look like she was in any pain. In fact she looked rather excited.

"Jackpot." Beth murmured with a huge grin splitting her face. "Jesse Arum Puckerman you are going to be in so much trouble. Serves you right for telling everyone about the shower thing. Ha."

Keegan listened to Beth mumbling to herself. He followed her gaze. Oh. Understanding dawned very rapidly. "Jesse Puckerman. You dog." Keegan grinned at Beth, "How are we going to play this? Straight out tell your parents or let him know we know and make him sweat a bit?"

"Mmm, the possibilities are endless," mused Beth, "I'll think about it and let you know. Right, let's get to class," Beth turned a beaming grin on Keegan as he drove on.

Jesse turned sharply, he was sure that was Keegan's car. Absolutely positive it was. Shit. If he'd been busted they were sure to make him pay. Fuck. "Was that Beth and Keegan?" He asked.

The girl in his arms looked over his shoulder in the direction he was looking, "I'm not sure, it might have been them, maybe." She looked up into Jesse's eyes, "will it be a problem for you if it was?"

"I think they'll get some mileage out of this if it was them and they saw us." Jesse bent to kiss her again, "maybe it wasn't them." But he thought it probably was. Shit.

"I'm home," Jesse called as he came in the door. Keegan's car wasn't on the drive so he thought he had a pretty good chance of dodging any awkward questions tonight. But he thought he'd better make sure. Jesse wandered into the kitchen and nosed about in the fridge.

"Did you have a good time?" Puck asked, coming up behind Jesse. "With your friends I mean." He clarified.

"Errm, ye-eah," Jesse replied hesitantly, trying to gauge his dad's mood and meaning.

"And did your _friends_ have a good time?" Puck asked, the assumed air of innocence giving Jesse the slightest hint that his dad knew something.

"Ye-eah," again Jesse was hesitant in his answer, wondering what was going to come next. Should he wait till his dad asked or should he just fold now and tell him everything. "Wait. Better that I wait, he might just be fishing," Jesse thought to himself.

Puck nodded, looking at Jesse. Then he raised an eyebrow. "Now do you want to tell me who you were _really_ with?"

"What do you mean?" Jesse tried for innocence too.

"When your Nana calls to say she's seen you in the park with a girl and you looked like you were exchanging tonsils your life becomes public property." Puck gave Jesse a smug grin, "so do we assume that the girl is Jennifer?"

Jesse's shoulders slumped. Busted. "Yeah I was with Jennifer." He admitted, waiting for 'the talk' again. God, since Beth had got pregnant his parents were so paranoid.

"And Jennifer is how old?" Puck asked, knowing Jennifer was in the same class as Beth.

"She's fifteen. Just fifteen, like two weeks ago." Jesse told his dad. He saw the look of disbelief on his dad's face. "She's like really, really intelligent so she skipped a couple of grades. So she's only really a year older than me. And she likes me and I like her, so….."

"She's really only fifteen?" Jesse nodded at his dad's question. Puck was surprised. He'd assumed that Jennifer was the same age as Beth. It suddenly didn't sound so bad. Although it might be weird in September when Jennifer was a senior and Jesse was a freshman, all supposing their fledgling relationship lasted that long. Yeah, that might seem too freaky for them to deal with. Not that older women had ever phased Puck in his youth. He'd been all for them at Jesse's age. Oh yeah, _all_ for them.

Jesse and his dad went down to the den and played around a little with their guitars. And talked. Well, Puck talked. Jesse listened. He was wide eyed with some of the things his dad was talking about but didn't comment. He really understood now why his mom and dad were always banging on about taking things slow, being careful. He knew that they were young when they had him, even younger when they had Beth, still at school and that they'd got married as soon as they graduated high school. But he never knew before that his dad had been such a player. Things made a lot more sense to Jesse now. And he didn't want to be the guy his dad had been. He wanted to be the guy his dad was now.

"So you're cool with me seeing Jennifer, right?" Jesse asked, "as long as we don't take things too far."

"That's about the size of it." Puck agreed. "Just remember how much your life can change in one instant. You can go from being a young, free and single guy to a dad in one careless moment. That's not to say I wish my life had been any different because I don't. Being a father to Beth then to you and Evie and Roo has made me the person I am, made me a guy I'm happy to be. I just don't want you to have to face the choices that me and your mom had to make or that Beth and Keegan have had to make. It's hard, really hard. Especially when your friends are all out partying and you're at home changing diapers or walking the floor at night with a baby that won't stop crying because he's teething. You're _young_," Puck said, the strength of feeling evident in his voice, "stay young. Enjoy life while you can. Ok?" He looked at Jesse, Jesse nodded to his dad. "Ok, lecture over, lets go get some pie."

Beth came in the door feeling incredibly emotional. Keegan came through the door feeling incredibly shell-shocked. Quinn took the last stair slowly, the hint of a grin on her lips. "Did you enjoy the videos?" She asked. Keegan looked at Quinn and could only shake his head. Quinn felt just the tiniest bit sorry for him. He genuinely looked traumatised. Beth looked as though she could flood the Sahara desert with the tears that were still just on the verge of falling.

"Oh mom, it was so….." she struggled to find the words.

"Gross." Keegan supplied, still feeling his stomach turn over. He didn't know if he could be in the same room as Beth when she was giving birth to their daughter in just a few weeks. Beth slapped Keegan's arm.

"It was not _gross_" Beth glared at Keegan, "it was beautiful, all of them, even the difficult births." She sighed. "Oh mom, you should have seen the babies. So beautiful." Beth went into her own world.

"Were we watching the same movies?" Keegan muttered under his breath.

"Hey, I'm with you kid." Puck admitted, "the only births worth watching are your own kids' births. Then it's not gross, then it's special."

Keegan turned and looked at Puck, "Can I talk to you?" He asked quietly, "privately?"

Puck gave Keegan a long hard look. He saw something in Keegan's eyes that he hadn't seen since the day news of Beth's pregnancy broke. True fear. Puck nodded his head towards the den. Keegan followed him. "S'up?" Puck asked as soon as they were downstairs.

"I don't…..I can't….." Keegan dropped to the sofa, his head in his hands.

"Reality has just jumped up and bit you on the ass." Puck identified the problem immediately. "You will do this. You will support Beth. She needs you. She doesn't have a choice in this. She can't walk away, walk out of the room if things get too hard. She's got it all to go through. And you'll go through it with her." His tone did not invite an argument. Neither did Puck expect one. "You were man enough to get her pregnant, you'll be man enough to see her though the birth of your daughter. Or I swear to God I will kill you." Puck took Keegan by the shoulders. "And I am _seriously_ not joking with that." He turned away from Keegan. "In just ten more weeks play time is over. Then the hard work really begins. Don't make me want to hunt you down, 'cos I don't give a shit if I have been friends with Finn for thirty years, I will come after you if you even think of letting Beth down."

Keegan sucked in a deep breath. Yeah it had been a reality check. For him especially. But even on the verge of total melt down he realised he didn't need the threat from Puck to keep him where he was. He knew, deep inside himself that he wouldn't let Beth down. Couldn't let his daughter down. He already loved her and he hadn't even met her yet.

Puck turned back and watched the changing emotions flit across Keegan's face. "You ok now?" He asked.

Keegan nodded. "Yeah, thanks Puck. I'm ok. I think it was just the…." he shrugged.

"Yeah, I know." Puck half smiled, "They're intense those videos, right? Scare the living crap out of you, right?" Puck watched Keegan nod, "but it's totally different when you're in that room and it's _your_ baby that's trying to be born. You'll find it, somewhere, the strength you need to support her, help her. And you'll seriously want to give everything you've got just to stop her hurting, make it all be over. And then it will be and you'll have that precious little girl in your arms and you'll wonder why you ever thought you couldn't do this." Puck looked at Keegan again, "and you'll remember _every second_ of it for the rest of your life." Keegan hoped to God that Puck was right.

Beth smiled at Jesse across the breakfast table. A cat that got the cream sort of smile. Jesse glanced around the others sat eating. They didn't seem to notice that his sister was acting really weird. "You ok Beth?" Jesse asked. She had the strangest look on her face.

"I'm fine thank you Jesse." Beth replied, "Oh Keegan, I almost forgot. I need to call _Jennifer_ to remind her that we're picking her up at _the park_." Beth smirked at Jesse. Jesse looked at Beth with narrow eyes.

"I know what you're trying to do Beth." He told his sister, "but you're too late, Nana already beat you to it. She saw us too and called mom and dad."

Beth looked deflated. "Nana?" She exclaimed, "that's so not fair." Beth looked at her mom. "Did she call you? Really?" Quinn nodded, smiling at her disgruntled daughter. "Urgh. And I was so going to milk this."

"Yeah, Nana." Jesse repeated, "and mom and dad are cool with it. Bang goes your plan then, right?"

"You've no idea." Keegan laughed, "it was the perfect way of getting you back for spilling about the shower incident. Now we'll just have to watch, wait and plot another way to get you back."

"Oooh, challenge." Jesse laughed. "Good luck with that. I'm off to school, see you all later." Jesse picked up his bag and hurried out the door, slamming it behind him.

"One day." Quinn sighed. "One day he'll go out of that door and close it _gently_ behind him." She shook her head then turned to Roo. "Hurry it up mister. Play group is calling." Roo went to play group twice a week and loved it. Roo started to eat his breakfast properly instead of playing with his food. Quinn turned back to Beth and Keegan. "How are you two feeling this morning?" Puck had told Quinn of his conversation with Keegan last night following the parenting class.

Keegan watched Beth carefully as he nodded, "Yeah, we're good." He gave a half smile, "I've stopped freaking out now anyway." He took Beth's hand on the table, "we can do this, right?"

"We talked last night." Beth smiled at her mom, "Keegan told me what he'd been talking to dad about. And it's ok. We wouldn't be normal if we weren't scared. But at least we _have _you and dad to talk to. Some kids in our position don't. And even if they have parents to talk to how many of them know first hand what it is we're dealing with? You and dad do." Beth turned to Keegan, giving him blinding smile, "we can get through anything together, right?" Keegan smiled back and nodded. Yeah they could. As long as there was someone like Puck to kick his ass now and again when he got stupid. Although there was no doubt that Puck would take great delight in kicking Keegan's ass whether he got stupid again or not. No doubt at all.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: There are some things in life I own. They are very few and far between, admittedly. But just so we're clear, I don't own Glee.**

**A/N: Chapter 10 was based on a review from misguided ghost777. Thank you for that, I think it worked well. I knew I'd find the message eventually.**

**Thanks go to Boris Yeltsin, misguided ghost777 and Russian Clato Love for reviewing the last chapter. Thank you so much, I really appreciate it.**

"Oh my God, it's so good to see you," Rachel cried as soon as Keegan opened the door. Rachel hugged him tightly. "I didn't think we'd be away so long. Oh," she breathed as she came into the house then turned to look at Beth, "look at you, oh," Rachel's hands landed on Beth's stomach, she leant towards it, her lips close, "hey little girl, I'm your…." she turned to look at Keegan, stunned at his words.

"Aunt Rachel." Keegan interrupted, looking at Rachel. "You'll be her _Aunt_ _Rachel_. And _Uncle Finn_." He turned to his brother. "It's time for the truth. I can't lie to my daughter. She has to be told from the start who you are." He said simply, shrugging.

"I agree," Carole's soft voice behind Keegan made him turn sharply. "It is time. Long past time." She gave Keegan a sad smile, "you're Christopher's son. Finn's brother. Everyone should know that."

Finn looked at his mom then Keegan. "If that's what you want." He saw them both nod. Keegan hugged Carole and whispered something to her that made her suck in a laughing sob.

Keegan stepped back and took Beth's hand in both of his. "It's what I want. I want her to know that I'm not just some random stranger you picked off a shelf, we share more than that. We share DNA." Keegan wasn't sure if he was explaining it properly, making sense. But he must have been. Carole got it. She understood. And she approved.

"How much longer?" Rachel asked, changing the subject, her hands still resting on the hiccupping bump of her unborn niece. "Is her name still going to be Abigail?" Keegan and Beth both nodded.

"Four more weeks till Miss Abigail Hudson arrives," sighed Beth, "and she can't come soon enough. I'm sick of swollen feet, not that I can actually see them, but they feel enormous." Beth pulled a face then muttered, "like the rest of me doesn't. And don't get me started on heartburn, ugh," she grumbled. "And I can't manage the dance routine for Paradise or Edge of Glory or the solo for All Coming Back To Me, so Nationals is going to really suck, swaying in the background like an enormous prop." She looked admiringly at Rachel, "how did you cope having twins? I feel like a beached whale and there's only one in here."

Rachel just shrugged and sighed, her hands raising then falling back to her sides, "You just do. And when Abigail finally gets here you'll forget all about everything else." She laughed, "I mean, if it was _so_ bad do you think your mom would've done it so many times?" Beth had to agree Rachel had a point. She turned to Finn when he spoke.

"Three weeks till Nationals, right?" Finn asked, "congratulations on winning Regionals by the way. Quinn sent us the video, it was amazing." He turned to Beth then sighed and shook his head, "You could've been your mother up on that stage, unbelievable."

"So my dad said." Beth grinned, "did you like the bit where I went and hugged Keegan after we'd finished, just like my mom did to my dad when you all did the Jackson tribute set for Sectionals?"

"Yeah, Keegan looked as surprised as your dad did too." Finn laughed, "we never usually gave any indications on stage about relationships so that from your mom was really weird, until we found out the reason why."

"Why?" Beth was suddenly intrigued. She hadn't even thought of why her mom had left the line up during the applause to go seek out her dad and hug him. Yeah, she'd always wondered why her dad had looked surprised but not with any great depth. Now she desperately needed to know.

"Oooh, I think that's a story for your parents to tell you, we're all sworn to secrecy," laughed Finn. "And I'm just not quite brave enough to defy your dad." Finn glanced round to see who was listening then bent low to whisper to Beth, "just ask about Mr August." Beth looked even more confused but resolved to ask her dad who this Mr August was.

"It's in the same theatre, right? In Columbus?" Rachel asked suddenly. She glanced at Quinn who was just coming into the room, "please don't do what your mother did, I'm begging you. Wait till we get back here before you go into labour."

"Oh har har, Rachel." Quinn scoffed, "like we both haven't heard _that_ a million times already." Quinn hugged Rachel tight taking the sting out of the words. "How are you all? How's Burt?" Still in the hug with Rachel, Quinn held a hand out to Carole who took it and squeezed it slightly.

"Bearing up well." Carole nodded, taking a deep breath, "he's using an alphabet board now so he can at least communicate with us. Kurt's with him just now helping him get settled into the rehab centre. The flight really took it out of him."

"I'm just glad that you're all finally home. Where're the girls?" Quinn frowned, looking round for the twins.

"They've gone to Grampy and Grumpy's house." Rachel smiled at Quinn. "My dads've missed them like crazy. They tell me you've been calling in to see them every week." Rachel said to Keegan who smiled and shrugged, then she turned back to Beth, "are you going to show me this nursery then? Is everything ready? Did the stroller arrive?"

"Yes, yes and yes. Thank you for the stroller by the way. It's perfect. It's at Nana's just now. She's too superstitious to allow us to have the stroller here until the baby arrives. I know. Weird." Beth replied, leading the way to the nursery. Rachel and Carole followed, Quinn brought up the rear. "And now Keegan is working on my new brother's nursery. He made such a good job of this one that my dad asked him to do it."

"Oh that's beautiful," Carole whispered from the doorway. On the wall over the baby's bed Keegan had painted, in beautiful calligraphy the name 'Abigail' and it's meaning. "He's done a marvellous job here." She smiled and hugged Beth, "I'm so proud of him." Beth looked round the room and hugged herself, satisfied that everything was perfect. The only thing missing was the baby and she would be with them soon enough.

Rachel walked slowly around, taking in everything. "He really did this all by himself?" She shook her head in wonder, "It's perfect. Just perfect."

Puck put his head round the door. "Is Keegan taking all the credit again?" He grumbled, "I helped too you know." Puck pouted, Rachel walked over to him and kissed his cheek.

"You poor thing, is everyone ignoring your work?" She mocked, "which bit did you do?"

"Dad, you painted the ceiling. In white. Like it was already." Beth's exasperated voice made Puck smile.

"But it's the white ceiling that sets everything else off." He explained with a grin. "Without that it just wouldn't look right. Right?" Puck asked Rachel and Carole, his smile getting wider.

"Tell the truth," Quinn encouraged, "you're just jealous that Keegan made a better job of this than you did of Beth's nursery when we brought her home."

Puck pouted even more, taking Quinn in his arms, looking down into her smiling face. "Keegan's had more time than I had though."

"No excuse Puckerman." Quinn told him in a no nonsense tone. "You've had weeks to get on and do the nursery for this little guy," she looked down at her bump, "but you've had Keegan do that for you too. The only thing left to do is the baby's name on the wall because you like how he's done that in here."

Puck would have loved to deny it but it was true. He was so impressed by how Keegan's mural had turned out he'd asked him to do the same for their new baby. Once they could decide on a name, that is.

"Hey, dad?" Beth caught Puck's attention. "Who's Mr August?"

Puck's eyes opened wide, he looked at Quinn who looked as though she was trying not to laugh, then he blushed. "Errm, how did you, errm, when did you…crap, Finn? Right?" Puck closed his eyes and said a silent prayer, "no one you need ever know about honey."

"But he must mean something to you. To mom." Beth persisted, "he made mom hug you at the end of Sectionals your senior year."

Quinn and Puck both looked at each other then to Rachel and Carole who were watching the exchange in fascination, Rachel with a huge grin on her face. "Another time, sweetie, we'll talk about this another time." Quinn replied eventually, managing just barely, not to laugh.

Keegan appeared at the door. "I'm going to work, I'll see you later, ok?" He sneaked a kiss from Beth then waved to everyone else, "see you later guys, it's good to have you home," he called already running down the stairs.

"I can't believe the change in him," Rachel marvelled, hooking her thumb in the direction Keegan had gone. "Where's the surly teenager gone?"

"I beat it out of him with a big stick," Puck replied quick as a flash, demonstrating his technique with his clasped hands.

"You did not, don't lie," Quinn pushed Puck's shoulder. "I think he just grew up a bit. Just like we had to…_Mr August_" she breathed the last two words a la Marilyn Monroe and fanned her face with her hand. Rachel giggled.

Puck frowned at her, his lips pursed, "I thought we weren't ever going to mention that again?"

"Beth brought it up, not me." Quinn walked away, her hands raised in surrender. Smiling outwardly at Puck's discomfort, inwardly laughing her little socks off, knowing that Beth would be like a dog with a bone. There would be no way in _hell_ that Beth wouldn't persist, relentlessly, until she had found out about it. Puck might as well give in now and tell her about it. About the nude modelling career he'd unwisely embarked upon to bring in some extra cash when they'd had a pregnancy scare in senior year. Quinn had hugged Puck at the end of their set at Sectionals to tell him the news that her period had started just minutes before they'd gone on stage. Puck was relieved but unfortunately was not able to stop his picture being used along with those of eleven other young men to grace the wall of many a deprived woman, although they'd had to wait till August for Puck's picture, proudly stood in all his glory in a full frontal pose. And it was something that Finn had never let him forget. Ever.

Two days later Keegan and Beth were at Dr Chin's office. Rachel and Finn had gone with them to see first hand Baby Hudson on screen. "Ooh, she's so beautiful. I can't wait to meet her," Rachel's voice was full of longing.

"Me either," Keegan said quietly to Beth, smiling at her, holding her hand. Dr Chin gave a good report of the baby's progress.

When the appointment was over Keegan drove them both to school. In the parking lot Beth sighed heavily. "I am so past all the fat comments now." She looked as miserable as her voice sounded, "I wish they'd all just think a little more, realise how hard this is for us without adding to it by making comments about me. About how huge I am." Tears trembled on her lashes, her chin wobbled.

"Hey come on," Keegan said softly, pulling Beth into his arms. "Screw 'em. What do they know? Huh?" He rubbed her back trying to comfort her, "I don't think you're fat or huge. I think you're beautiful." Keegan pulled back to look into Beth's eyes, "and I'm the one who gets to see you naked, I know how beautiful your body is right now." He bent to kiss the top of her stomach. "Our little girl in there, just waiting for the right moment to make her debut. And she's going to be as beautiful as her mommy." he lifted Beth's chin gently with one finger, "right?" Keegan leant forwards to take Beth's lips in a soft, gentle kiss. "I love you Beth Puckerman," he whispered, "don't ever forget that. Ok?" Beth nodded and sniffed. Keegan knew all the right things to say to her, what would make her feel better. And thank God he did. Hormones are a bitch.

"Saw you in the parking lot just before," Jennifer said quietly to Beth as they walked into class together, "is everything alright?" Her eyes were full of concern for her friend.

"I'm fine. Thank you Jennifer," Beth really meant it. Very few of her friends actually took the time these days to ask how she was. They were so used to seeing Beth in floods of tears and blaming them on hormones. But Jennifer really, genuinely cared. Not just about Beth but about all of her friends. Especially Jesse. "Are you coming round to our house tonight?" Beth asked now, "Keegan's family is back from Washington and my mom and dad are throwing them a bit of a party. I didn't know if Jesse had already invited you. Mom mentioned it to him this morning at breakfast."

"He did, he sent me a text asking if I wanted to come." Jennifer smiled, she was still a bit embarrassed about dating Beth's brother. Not because of the age difference, that was neither here nor there. It was more that next year Jennifer would be a senior and Jesse would be a freshman. "Are you sure it's ok? I don't want to intrude, I mean, your families have been getting together forever," she didn't quite understand the little bubble of laughter that escaped Beth, "you're more like one big family."

"We are aren't we?" Beth looked off into the distance and smiled, "I like that. But you're still invited otherwise Jesse will have a face like a well slapped backside."

That made Jennifer laugh too. "In that case, I'd love to come. I'd hate for Jesse to be disappointed."

Evie and the twins entertained Roo for much of the evening, keeping them all in the family room. Keegan, Beth, Jesse and Jennifer sat around the table in the kitchen with the four adults. Beth asked again about Mr August. Jesse burst out laughing making Puck's head whip round in his direction. "What's so funny Jesse?" He asked.

Jesse tried in vain to choke back the laughter, "Nothing dad. Nothing at all." Then burst out laughing again.

"Come on Jesse, spill." Beth demanded. "You obviously know something about Mr August. Who is he and why did he make mom hug dad on stage?"

Jesse risked a glance at his dad. Puck narrowed his eyes and glared at Jesse. "What is it that you _think_ you know?" Puck asked, although he had a feeling that it possibly wasn't the best time to ask a question like that. Especially if Jesse had somehow found out the true Mr August story.

"Errm, I think that August is a really _hot_ month," Jesse replied, still trying not to laugh, looking up towards the ceiling rather than at his dad, "I think you often find people take off their clothes in August because it's far too warm," Jesse smirked then at Puck, "wouldn't you agree dad? Especially when that full frontal….I mean weather front comes in."

"Alright," Puck sighed and admitted defeat. "When and how did you find out?"

"Years ago, maybe you shouldn't have let mom keep a copy of it in the attic." Jesse grinned, delving into the bowl of snacks on the table. Beth was by now almost insane with curiosity.

"If Jesse knows why won't you just _tell_ me?" She groaned, "it's not fair,"

Puck sighed again, dropping his head to the table and banging it a few times. He sat back up and looked at Quinn. "Well it seemed like a good idea at the time." He defended himself. Quinn was trying very hard not to laugh as were Finn and Rachel. Beth was getting herself really worked up.

"Will someone _please_ just tell me," she almost whined. "I hate not knowing stuff. It's not fair."

"Maybe you should be nosey like me and go trawling through boxes of old pictures and stuff in the attic now and again." Jesse advised. "You get to find out lots and lots of interesting stuff." Jesse glanced back to his dad, "nothing to be ashamed of Pops, a lot of people've done it."

"Done what?" Beth growled, "I swear Jesse, if you don't just tell me I'm going to wait till you're asleep then I'm going to shave your hair into a mohawk." She reached over and gripped Jesse's earlobe tightly, pulling down till he groaned in pain.

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you, just let me go," Jesse winced, "let me go." Beth released her grip. "Dad posed nude for a calendar, _he_ was Mr August 2012. Ok?"

Beth's shocked open mouth stare slowly turned from her brother round the table to her dad. She totally missed the looks on everyone else's faces. "_Dad_" she exclaimed, scandalised, a look of shock on her face. "Did you _know_ about this mom?"

Puck sighed again and picked up his beer. "Of course she knew about it." He told Beth, "I did it _for_ her _and _for you."

"For _me_?" Beth almost screeched, "you did _not_ do that for me." She looked round at her mom. "Why would you let him do something like that? And weren't you still at school in 2012?"

"Yes we were." Quinn answered, "we were in senior year and we thought that Jesse was on his way a full year before he actually was." She took Puck's hand on the table, "your dad was doing his best for us. You can't blame him for that."

"Was it just the one time or are there other pictures of you? Naked pictures of you?" Beth asked, drumming her fingers on her folded arms.

"Jeez," Puck sighed, looking at the ceiling, "who's the parent here? Fine, so I got my kit off and had some pictures taken. Big deal. It was a long time ago and we needed the money. Ok?"

"No." Beth shook her head. "No. It's not ok. Why would you _do_ something like that? Why would you degrade yourself?"

"Look, Beth." Puck tried to explain, "we were 18 years old. We lived with my mom, we already had you and we thought your mom was pregnant. Again. And your Nana wasn't happy about that. _At all._"

"So what were you going to use the money for?" Beth asked, sitting in judgement. "What were you going to do?"

"We were trying to find an apartment." Puck admitted, "there wasn't enough room at Nana's for another baby." He looked to Quinn and gave her a half smile, holding out his hand for her to take. "So we decided to move out, just be the four of us. Our little family." He kissed Quinn's fingertips. "It didn't quite work out that way so we stayed at Nana's and put the money away for our wedding."

"Why didn't it work out?" Beth needed all the facts. She needed to know everything. "Did something happen? To the baby?"

"It was a false alarm." Quinn told her, "thank goodness. Antibiotics interfering with my birth control and stuff."

"And that is the end of that." Puck stated firmly. "There's no need for it _ever_ to get mentioned again. Ever." He looked round the table. "Alright?" There were reluctant nods of agreement from Finn, Jesse and Keegan. More definite nods from Rachel and Beth.

Quinn turned to Jennifer, "We really aren't always like this." She smiled, "sometimes we're normal." She turned back to Puck. "Don't for one minute think I won't ever mention it again. I like having my very own calendar pin up." She grinned hugely at him.

"You I don't mind." Puck admitted. "But why do you need a picture when you have the real deal?" He grinned and sat back in his seat his arms spread wide.

"Yeah, for now." Quinn agreed, "what about in the future? When you're old and flabby? And anyway, the mohawk always did it for me." Her grin was huge as she leant towards Puck for a kiss.

"Thanks babe," Puck replied, "you really know how to make a guy feel good."

"Anytime Grandpa," Quinn winked and kissed him again.

Jesse held out his hand to Jennifer and motioned with his head to the basement, he included Beth and Keegan too. "Come on, let's leave the wrinklies to their memories," he grinned.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: No claim to the original Glee parts included in this fiction. The rest is my own work.**

**A/N: Thank you to shayebri13, glad you could join us. Lexiepuckerman-evans14, lovely to hear from you again. Guest, it made me smile when i wrote it, glad it made you smile when you read it.**

**Apologies for the stupid mistake in the last chapter. I can only claim idiocy on my own part. Nationals is in Columbus not Cincinnati. I have rectified it and reposted it. Once again, I'm sorry *sad face*.**

Emily's solo opened New Directions' set in Columbus. Her powerful voice rivalled that of Rachel when she'd sung the same song in Chicago. The girls wore replicas of the red dresses that Quinn, Rachel and the other girls had worn for Nationals 2012 and they looked stunning. Every last one of them, despite Beth's derogatory comments about herself.

As Emily held the last note the audience rose to their feet clapping and cheering. Their second song, Edge of Glory was as well received as when Santana, Mercedes, Tina, Brittany and Quinn had performed it way back then, too. Then came their showstopper. Paradise By The Dashboard Light. Ramon and Amy taking the leads with all the other team members supporting, were amazing. Even Beth, though she didn't get involved in the dance sequence. Beth had continued to grumble for days and days about swaying uselessly in the back. Keegan had reminded her once or twice on the journey to Columbus of what Dr Chin had told them on Tuesday. Beth was to take it easy, make sure she had enough rest. He'd also told them that the baby's head was engaged.

During the last part of Paradise, Keegan became aware that Beth was breathing really heavily, way more than usual and that she wasn't really singing. He glanced at her every chance he got. As soon as the set was over and New Directions were taking their applause, Keegan took her hand and signalled to Quinn and Puck in the third row.

"No fucking way," Puck breathed as they shuffled their way past the other people in the row. "She wouldn't, she couldn't." He muttered in disbelief to Quinn. Rachel and Finn saw the signal too and stood to follow.

The four of them made their way to the dressing room, the same one New Directions had used earlier in the year at Sectionals. Keegan was pacing up and down outside the door, he pounced on Puck the second they got there. "Tell me what to do, tell me what to do?" He sounded frantic. Scared and frantic.

"Calm down is the first thing," Puck replied, taking Keegan's arms. "Where's Beth? How's she doing?"

"She's in labour," Keegan said, his eyes wide, his hands clutching Puck's shirt.

"Are you sure?" Puck asked watching Quinn disappear into the dressing room closely followed by Rachel.

"No-o" Keegan was in complete panic mode. "What am I supposed to be doing?"

"Hey Keegan, get your ass in here," Quinn called at the same time as the rest of the team was ushered out of the dressing room.

"I can't go in there," Keegan whispered, still clutching Puck's shirt front, his head down. "I can't go in, I can't do it."

Puck took a firmer hold of Keegan's upper arms. "Listen, asshole," he said through gritted teeth, "remember what we talked about before?" Keegan gulped and nodded. "Get your fucking ass in there and take care of my daughter." Puck gave Keegan a shove towards the door. Keegan slowly backed into the dressing room, his eyes still on Puck.

"Was that really necessary?" Finn asked over Puck's shoulder, frowning. Puck was still trying to control the urge to growl and rip Keegan's head off.

"Yes it was." Puck nodded, breathing heavily, willing himself to ignore the little voice in his head that demanded he string Keegan up by the balls. "That's the third time. No more chances. If he lets her down again I swear to God I'll kill him."

"How is it the third time?" Finn asked as Rachel came to the door.

"Can you call Dr Chin for advice?" Rachel asked Puck quietly. "She's not going to make it back to Lima. I don't even think she's going to make it to the hospital."

"Is she ok? How's she doing?" Puck asked, desperate to know that his baby girl was managing.

"She's…..she's…." Rachel was interrupted by Beth's voice screeching at Keegan telling him he was a useless prick.

"That's my girl." Puck murmured, "sounds just like her mother, she's said the same thing to me every time," he grinned over his shoulder at Finn.

"What did you mean this is the third time?" Finn asked again as Puck got his phone out to call Dr Chin.

"First off he denied being the father, remember? Then after they watched the birth movies at parenting class he came home and nearly had a nervous breakdown. And now, oh hi, yeah it's Noah Puckerman, my daughter, Beth Puckerman, yeah, that's the one. She's gone into labour, thank you." Puck turned back to Finn, "and just now he said he couldn't…" Puck turned back to his phone conversation, "Dr Chin, hi, it's Noah Puckerman. Beth's gone into labour." He listened for a moment. "Here's the thing. We're in Columbus. Yeah. Again." Puck was interrupted by Rachel at the door of the dressing room.

"Noah, can you see if there's a doctor in the auditorium?" Rachel looked back over her shoulder at the screech emanating from the dressing room. "And make it quick."

"Dr Chin? I don't think getting to the hospital is an option." Puck listened some more. "Finn, can you put a message out asking if there's a doctor in the house? Hurry. Rachel, here, can you talk to Dr Chin for a second? He has some stuff to ask." Puck passed his phone over. Once the door was closed again and Beth's groans became muffled Puck bent over, his hands on his knees. He blew out a big breath. God, had it been as bad as this for everyone waiting outside when Quinn was in labour? He didn't think so.

Finn returned with two women who said they were doctors, their children had been performing too. Puck knocked at the door, Rachel answered, opening the door wider to allow them to enter.

Quinn, Keegan and Rachel each breathed a huge sigh of relief as the two doctors took charge. Beth groaned and writhed and thought of several more names to call Keegan, none of which made her feel any better. It made her dad feel better to hear her calling Keegan those names.

"You never told me it'd hurt this bad, mom," Beth cried. "It really hurts."

Quinn hugged Beth's shoulders, tears in her own eyes. "I know it does, baby, but it'll be over soon." She kissed Beth's forehead, "it'll all be over before you know it."

Beth groaned again and whipped her head round to see Keegan. "You asshole," she screeched. "Don't for one minute think you're ever, ever, EVER getting near me again….." her voice trailed off as yet another contraction tore through her body.

Outside Puck, Finn and the rest of New Directions heard what Beth had shouted at Keegan. Puck couldn't deny it made him smile, just a little. Till he remembered that Quinn had said that to him every time too. And they were now on baby number five…...

Mr Schuester came to ask if the rest of the team could assemble on stage for the results. They were reluctant to leave their friends. "Go, we'll still be here when you get back. And you all did amazing today. Fantastic," Puck encouraged. Beth could probably use the privacy at any rate. He knocked at the door.

Rachel answered. "We're a bit busy in here, what do you want?" She asked through the half open door.

"Just tell me how she's doing," Puck asked quietly. "How's Beth?"

Rachel looked over her shoulder again, from her position she could see Beth's face pulled tight, red and straining. "I don't think it'll be long," she admitted. "She's fully dilated and she's pushing. Dr Hewitt's called for an ambulance." Rachel told them both, she really hoped it would get here in time.

Keegan followed the doctors instructions to the letter. He gripped onto Beth's hand as she squeezed the hell out of his. Beth braced one foot against him, the other against one of the doctors. Quinn took position at the end of the wide couch that Beth was laid on. Quinn propped up Beth's shoulders, wiped her face with a damp cloth and murmured encouragement quietly into her daughter's ear.

"This is it Beth," Dr Hill said, catching Beth's attention just enough, "one more big push, feel the contraction? Yes? Go with it. That's it. Come on, you're doing really well, keep going, keep going, keep going, keep going, keep going, keep going, keep going and breathe. Beth, that's your baby's head, do you want to feel?" She helped Beth to feel Abigail's head.

Beth turned back to Keegan and cried, Keegan risked a peek and wished he hadn't. He felt himself go a little light headed. Rachel was behind him and helped him stay upright, keeping him focussed on Beth.

"Another big push Beth, for her shoulders," Dr Hill got Beth to concentrate again and just a few minutes later the sound of Abigail Hudson crying filled the room. Keegan could barely breathe as his daughter was placed on Beth's chest. He wasn't aware of the tears that were falling down his face. Rachel and Quinn cried along with Beth. Outside in the corridor Puck and Finn heard the very first cries of the baby too.

"Congratulations Grandpa," Finn whispered to Puck, patting his shoulder. Puck couldn't speak, he swallowed. Hard.

"I'm a grandpa," he whispered. He looked round at his friend. "I'm a grandpa," he repeated. "I feel sick," he admitted to Finn. They both turned at the sound of voices in the corridor heading their way. New Directions, Mr Schue and both of their families were descending on them fast.

"How's she doing?" Rosa asked. Then they all heard the baby again. "She's here?" Rosa asked unnecessarily.

Puck saw his mother's face break into a watery smile, tears in her eyes and nodded. "Is this how you felt when Beth was born?" He asked, breathing heavily as though he'd just run a four minute mile.

"And how do you feel?" Rosa asked.

"Like I've just been hit by a speeding truck." Puck admitted, still trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah." Rosa nodded, "that's about the same as I felt."

"Does it go away?" He asked, "that feeling? Will everything feel normal tomorrow?"

Rosa thought about it before she answered. "No, not really," she said, shaking her head. "It just gets bigger when you become a _great_ grandparent. Move out of the way." She pushed past Puck to knock at the door. Rachel answered, still in floods of tears.

"Is everything ok? Is Beth ok? And the baby?" She asked without giving Rachel a chance to answer. The door opened wider and Keegan appeared with his towel wrapped daughter in his arms.

"Here she is. Here's Abigail." His voice was very shaky. "Do you want to meet her?" He looked to Puck first. Puck stepped closer to take the baby from her daddy.

"Hey baby girl," he whispered as soon as she was in his arms, "how are you? I'm your Grandpa. And if your daddy is an asshole again in the future I'm going to kick his ass from here to Lima and back again."

Keegan, hands in his pockets had to stop himself smiling, "I'll try not to be." He said.

Puck gave him a hard look. "Do better than try." He advised before turning to the rest of the family for them to see the baby. "Welcome to the family baby girl. There's a lot of us so don't be scared, we'll take care of you. And you probably better go back to your mommy now." He passed the baby back to Keegan. "And I meant what I said. No more chances. Fuck up again and you'll be very, very sorry." His voice was too quiet for anyone other than Keegan to hear. Keegan just nodded.

Rachel and Keegan returned to the dressing room with Abigail. Quinn came out a few seconds later and fell into Puck's arms. "Oh my God," she cried. "How have you ever managed to get through that four times? And still be prepared to do it again?" She asked. "It's so much harder than when you're the one having the baby. You see more, you hear more and there's nothing you can do to help."

"Well, I can't comment on that," Puck smiled into her hair, Quinn's head tucked into his shoulder, "I just know that being out here was way harder than when it's been you going through that. At least then I could be with you, try to help you, out here was just…." he couldn't describe what it was, he just knew that hearing the sounds Beth made and not being able to do anything at all to make it better for her made him feel like the most useless dad on the face of the earth.

"She didn't have anything for the pain, nothing." Quinn said, amazed that any woman could deliver a child without even the most basic of pain relief, "she did so well. We're just waiting for the ambulance now to take them both to the hospital to get them checked out." Quinn looked up at Mr Schue, still wiping her eyes. "How did it go?" She asked.

"We won," cried Mr Schue, "how's Beth." He looked around at everyone, searching for a clue.

"The baby arrived safely, they're both doing well, they're going to go to the hospital just to get checked out." Quinn turned back to Puck. "You need to get everyone home once Beth and Abigail are settled in the hospital. Keegan will stay with her. I will too if she wants me to, then tomorrow you can come back, she'll need the car seat, clothes, oh you know what she'll need," she waved a hand at Puck, "we've done this enough times." Quinn glanced back to Mr Schue and New Directions. "Just give us a bit of time to clean up in there then you can have your dressing room back, ok?"

Jennifer and a few others asked if they could see the baby, Quinn said she'd go in and ask Beth if she was ready for any visitors.

Quinn came back to the door and motioned for the family to come in first. Puck bent over Beth still laid on the couch. "You did good honey," he whispered to her, "how are you feeling?" He could feel Beth tremble in his arms. She tried to answer but really only sniffed and mopped up tears against her dad's shoulder.

Evie looked at Abigail, still hugged in Keegan's arms. "Who does she look like?" She asked. "Can I tell my friends at school that she was born in a dressing room?"

"She looks just like her mommy," Keegan pulled the towel back so that Evie could see her face better, he glanced at Beth for her answer, "and yes you can tell your friends."

"Cool." Evie sighed, "something that'll beat Alice Wilson's stupid dog. Finally."

Jesse, Roo and the twins all took a look. Rosa asked to hold her great granddaughter. She gave a sigh as she picked up the tiny baby. "You are so beautiful," Rosa told Abigail, "and you are already so loved. Don't let that nasty old grandpa fool you," she whispered loud enough for Puck to hear, "his bark's much worse than his bite." Rosa looked at Keegan as she said that, smiling at him.

"I'm not sure I'm brave enough to find out." Keegan murmured back. He looked towards Finn, "have they announced the winner yet?" He asked.

Finn came over to see his new niece. "Yes they did." Finn smiled at his brother, hugging him round the shoulders with one arm. "Congratulations daddy, you're a National Champion too. The team's waiting outside to see you all. If that's ok with Beth?" Finn asked the question in Beth's direction.

"Sure, just for a few minutes," she said, sounding really tired. "And can I have my baby back? I've been holding her for the last nine months, it feels strange without her." She held out her arms and Keegan placed their baby girl in them just as the team came through the door.

One by one the team congratulated Beth and Keegan. Mr Schue had quietly commented to Puck and Quinn that he hadn't believed it possible for lightening to strike in the same place twice, making the grandparents laugh just a little.

"Excuse me. Excuse me," A new voice said, pushing through the crowd. "Ready for a ride to the hospital?" Asked the EMT.

"I think so," Beth answered, her voice still a little shaky. The EMT gathered all of the information needed from the two doctors then he and his partner carefully loaded Beth onto the trolley. Abigail was placed securely in her arms. "Ok, we need to get moving," the EMT told the group. "We'll take them to Columbus Memorial Hospital. Do you know where that is?" He asked.

"Yeah we do," Puck smiled, "it was where she was born," he grinned at Beth. "And can I just say," he held up both of his hands, "at least I managed to get Quinn to the hospital _before_ the baby arrived." He gave Keegan a look that said 'I am way better at this than you'. "I'm just saying," He finished with a smirk.

"Do you want me to come with you? Stay with you?" Quinn asked her daughter.

"You don't need to stay with me, Keegan will stay with me but you can come to visit before you head off home." Beth replied.

Both cars followed the ambulance to the same hospital that Beth had been born in just seventeen years ago. As soon as Beth and the baby were settled into a room, once all the usual checks had been completed and Abigail had been weighed, measured and pronounced totally healthy, both families crowded into the room to visit.

"Mom, dad, go home tonight, you don't need to stay, but will you come and pick us up tomorrow? Please?" Beth asked. "I know it's a long drive but," she shrugged, "what else can we do?"

"It's fine sweetie," Quinn replied, hugging Beth once more, "of course we'll come for you. Rosa? You'll come over in the morning to watch Evie and Roo won't you?" She asked.

"I have a better idea," Rosa announced, "why don't you two stay at my house tonight, then tomorrow we can go back to your house and bake a cake ready for when your mom and dad bring Beth, Keegan and Abigail home. Yeah?" Rosa looked at her two youngest grandchildren, nodding enthusiastically.

"Can I lick the spoon?" Roo asked, his face serious.

"Of course you can," Rosa replied, hugging Roo to her side. "I don't suppose you want to come and stay too do you Jesse?" She asked smiling.

"No, that's alright Nana," Jesse replied, his smile so much like his dad's. "I'll be fine at home till you bring these two back." He waved a hand towards his little brother and sister. "Sunday mornings are made for staying in bed."

The drive back to Lima was subdued. Quinn kept sighing and shifting about in her seat. Roo fell asleep in his car seat, his mouth open wide, drooling. Evie, on her booster seat leant her head against her Nana's arm and snored loudly. Jesse in the rear seat must have been messaging or texting someone, probably Jennifer if the grins and chuckles that came from the back of the car were anything to go by.

"Q?" Puck said quietly, noting in the rear view mirror that Rosa had now nodded off too. "What's up?" He asked. Quinn still hadn't settled.

"I just didn't want to come home and leave them there," Quinn sniffed, "I feel like such a bad mother." She turned tear filled eyes on Puck. "What sort of grandmother am I?"

"A fucking gorgeous one," Puck muttered with a flick of his eyebrow and a half smile at Quinn. "And did you finally decide on a name for yourself? Are you sticking with Nana or Nanny Quinn?"

"Nanny Quinn." She replied, wiping her eyes. "It doesn't sound so old. Not like Grandma, Granny or Nana, anyway."

"I heard that," Rosa commented, her eyes still closed. "And I think we can just stick with Nana for me too." Rosa sat up a little, shifting Evie to a comfier position, "and what names have you come up with for my new grandson? Anything interesting?"

"We were thinking Seth would be a good name." Quinn said quietly, half turned in her seat to see her mother-in-law. "It's a good, strong Hebrew name and I like it."

"I do too," Puck nodded. "Seth Noah Puckerman. Seth Noach ben Noach." He turned a little to Quinn and shrugged. "Well Jesse got my Grandpa's first name as his middle name, Roo got Grandpa's middle name, that only leaves my name. And I really think it's time."

"I think that's a beautiful name." Quinn smiled and reached out to stroke Puck's thigh. She turned at Jesse's comment.

"That's cool dad. Seth Noah. Cool." Jesse nodded thoughtfully. "He might even turn out to be as big a badass as you." He grinned.

Rosa and Quinn looked at each other, horrified. "Oh God, I hope not," they both said together. Puck smiled widely, nodding to himself. Oh yeah.


End file.
